Chuck vs El Capitan
by Ronnie1958
Summary: A near mishap in the East China Sea makes a treaty vital for world peace. The U.S. hosts secret negotiations with POTUS leading the U.S. delegation. A Chinese friend demands team B be added to the security detail. The President's detail is less than happy at working their ex-colleague. Plus neither the Yakuza nor Triad want this treaty signed so this will be no walk in the park.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own Chuck_

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack

Good news travels quickly and soon everyone knew. After Sarah told Chuck then there was Casey. Sarah was a little worried how he'd take it. But he seemed to take it well even though there seemed to be a little trepidation in his voice which made Sarah determined to find out what was really going on. They all went to Ellie's to celebrate and to call Jack and Emma with the news. While Chuck established the comms link Sarah grabbed a beer then tracked Casey down outside.

"Here, this is for you since I can't drink it. John, what's the matter? You know just because I'm pregnant it doesn't change anything. It didn't last time and it won't now."

"Thanks for the beer and I'll let you believe that but I'm happy for you and the idiot. I really am and I think you've made someone very happy," said Casey as he turned around and pointed at Sam. She had been wearing a huge smile like it was painted on since she found out.

"There's a 'but' in there what is it," said Sarah. Then she knew, she didn't know how she just knew. "You're having second thoughts about you and Kat again. John, when are you going to lay that to rest?"

"I want to but... well it's not that easy and if you think life is going to be the same you got another thing coming."

"Sure I plan on taking it easy and moving into a more support role at least for a little bit. I can't make any decisions until I see Gwen. But like I said before pregnancy is not a disease and I plan on working all the way through."

"I want to hear you when you tell Sam she was almost born in a helicopter. And talking about nothing changing are you still not flashing?"

"My intersect has decided to take a baby break as Chuck would call it. I could explain to you why but I think that would..."

"Yuck, for heaven's sake no, I don't need to know all your lady things. You have your plumbing and we've got ours and viva la difference."

"I'd toast to that but I can't drink," said Sarah as she laughed. "I would've punched someone in the mouth if they had told me I'd been here like this seven years ago."

"I'll drink enough for the both of us," said John as he took a sip from his beer. "See things are already changing." Casey let out a small laugh.

"What? I know you've got another quip coming let me have it," said Sarah. "I wish I could have a sip of that beer."

"Think again sister. No I was thinking that seven years ago I didn't punch anyone, I shot someone to get here. I shot Bryce Larkin." The mention of Bryce brought mix feeling in her but Bryce was her past and Chuck was her future along with Sam and baby no name.

"Here you guys are," said Chuck as he came out. "I brought you this it's Ellie's fruit punch, no alcohol. Oh and also I've got the link up with Margo in Montenegro. She's gone to get Emma and Jack. I kind of told her… sorry, I couldn't help myself but I told her not to say anything to them."

"Oh Chuck, I wanted to be there," said Sarah as she took the punch and sipped it. "Hmm not bad but I'm still mad at you."

"If I give you a foot massage would that get me forgiven? I'll even throw in a back massage too," asked Chuck as he kissed her.

"That would be a good start. So John, think about what we talked about please before you do anything hasty," said Sarah as she took Chuck's hand.

"I'm sorry we need to go," said Chuck. "As an oh by the way you have an appointment tomorrow with Gwen at noon more or less."

"We're leaving early tomorrow? Chuck, you can't keep doing this. We should've talked about this. I mean we should stay a little longer... I'm just not ready to go yet and neither is Sam."

"We're not going anywhere," said Chuck. Sarah stopped and looked at him with a look that said he was in trouble.

"Chuck, tell me you didn't. You kidnapped Gwen and threw her in the cargo hold of a plane. You can't do that there aren't that many agency vetted OBGYNs in Burbank, plastic surgeons maybe but not OBGYNs."

"I'm having the Leary brought in from Bob Hope with Morgan and Alex. Oh Big Guy, Alex is bringing Kat too so we all can celebrate together. I just wish Jack and Emma could be here then we'd have everyone."

"I do too but that doesn't explain Gwen. Don't tell me Morgan's bagged and tagged her then threw her on the Leary, is that it?"

"I wish I'd thought of that," said Chuck but he caught her look. "No, I simply asked her if she'd come and I offered to provided transportation as well as food and lodging."

"She cancelled all her appointments to come here just to see me? Chuck, what did you do? And don't give me that who me."

"Well, it seems the city sanitation department closed down her clinic for a week because the building was infested with roaches. It seems they were attracted by a large quality of Chinese takeout left in the basement."

"And no one knows how it got there of course."

"I bet the troll does," said Casey as he grunted.

"Come on Emma and Jack will be waiting," said Chuck as took her hand and pulled her along. "I thought he'd be happy to hear Kat's coming. Is something wrong?" whispered Chuck.

"Don't worry about him. Casey's just being Casey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the East China Sea two nations faced off risking dragging the world into a conflict between two superpowers. A Kongō class Japanese destroyer was on patrol in the East China Sea participating in Malabar exercises when a fast moving blip appeared on the scope in the Operations room. The Captain was informed and decided to investigate. As they drew closer things became clearer they began to hail the small vessel via radio but nothing, no reply.

"Lay in an intercept course," ordered the Captain to the OOD. The XO came over and they studied the chart.

"Sir we're entering the area the Chinese have claimed as theirs and they've got a destroy patrolling here," said the XO pointing out the position of the Chinese vessel.

"I can see but they've laid claim to the whole sea. If this ship is what I think it is then we'll be more than justified in pursuing it."

"Sir, port bridge lookout's got a visual," yelled the Boatswain mate. "It looks like a Chinese fishing boat but it's hauling tail towards Chinese territorial waters and whatever they've got below the engines are awfully good for trolling."

"Have the signal men try and hail her. Smuggler, that's what she is," said the Captain as he went out on the port bridge wing to see for himself.

"Sir they've increased speed and are ignoring all our attempts to hail her," said the OOD. "Request orders."

"Go to battle stations and have them ready the 5 inch/54. Put a round across their bow that ought to get their attention."

"Sir, word from Operations the Chinese destroyer is closing in on us fast. They're radioing us that we are in violation of the United Nations Law of the Sea treaty and that we should turn around or face the consequences."

"Like hell we will. When we're within firing range fire a round across their bow," ordered the Captain. The 5 inch/54 fired a precession round that went across the bow of the fleeing vessel landing in the sea. Suddenly the whole Japanese ship shook violently.

"Sir we're under attack from the Chinese Destroy," yelled the XO. "Words coming in we took a direct hit in the aft engine room. We're on auxiliary power and there's flooding but no casualties."

"Return fire, ready the harpoons and get the word out to the rest of the Fleet," yelled the Captain as a routine interdiction just escalated.

The USS McCain was on point in the same exercise as the Kongō class Japanese destroyer and they were the first to get her distress call. So they hauled full steam to assist but when they got there they discovered that the battle had become a Mexican standoff with the Chinese destroyer circling the crippled Japanese vessel. The McCain was hailed that it too was in violation of Chinese sovereign waters.

"I don't know anything about politics or international treaties I just know if you push that trigger a lot more will go boom than just us," radioed the Captain. The Chinese Captain took a moment to respond.

"Know that we've got a squadron of fighters that will be here soon so don't try anything," radioed the Chinese. The CO of the McCain already had confirmation of inbound aircraft for the mainland.

"I could get a squadron here quicker from our carrier if I wanted. Now that we've threatened each other with destruction can we talk? My proposal is simple let me take the Japanese destroyer under tow back to Okinawa and let's let the politicians work the rest of this out. Do you agree to live another day?" There was a long pause.

"Yes, I'd like to see another sunrise. We will stand down but watch as you proceed."

"Roger that," said the CO. "XO take an away team over to the Japanese ship and see what they need. I think everyone just blinked and I intend to take every advantage of it. We need to get that line over and get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On one of the remote islands in the Okinawan chain in an underground bunker fortress, an instillation left offer from the last world war a group of men were talking about the possibility of starting the next war. Sitting around the table were a group of oriental men in Blues Brother suits complete with Ray Bans even though they were inside. The group was divided with the members of the Chinese Triad sitting on one side and on the other members of the Yakuza. Each group sitting across from each other growling but before things could escalate the patriarchs for each respective group came in together.

"Before we begin let me offer everyone a drink," said the Yakuza boss. He clapped his hands and two young women came in with bottles of Suntory 18 year old Scotch. They placed a bottle in front of each of the men pouring one glass each.

"Thank you Oyabun, a toast to our continued cooperation," said the Triad leader as he raised his glass. "Kan-pie" and they all drank the toast.

"Thank you Dragon head, ladies please leave and close the doors," said the Oyabun. He waited for the serving girls to leave before continuing to talk. "As most of you are aware after the recent incident in the East China Sea the US has formally asked both the Japanese and Chinese governments to address this situation."

"We were aware that Ambassador Mei Sheng has been conducting secret talks with the Americans in the Chinese consulate in Los Angeles. Are you saying they're doing the same thing here?"

"Yes, from what our people have learned there have been talks going on in the headquarters of Seventh Fleet in Yokosuka. They began secretly shortly after the incident. Japanese and American diplomats cloaked these negotiations under the cover of a debriefing after the recent joint operations but we've learned it is much more."

"So they're talking they've done that before but does it really affect us? Our operations have been going on there since the war. You send merchandise to us and we send it back. The Exclusive Economic Zone is good for us. With the EEZ each side lays claim so neither patrols it we move freely without worry about getting caught."

"Except with recent events the Americans have decided to stick their nose in our affairs and now they're negotiation a joint patrol or that's the gist of the new treaty as we know it."

"We can't allow that to go through," said one of the men from across the table while another agreed from the opposite side."

"I think we all can agree this treaty isn't in our best interest," said the Oyabun for the Yakuza clan as the Dragon head for the Triad nodded in agreement.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked the Triad leader but before he could answer one of the men noticed something was off in in the flower arrangement in the center of the table. Ikebana was an art in Japan and each flower that was placed was placed for a reason but what was in the middle of the table seemed... well not very Zen so he decided he had to fix it.

"What are you doing?" asked the Oyabun as one of his men got up and started rearranging the flowers. "You're not being respectful towards our guests. You should sit down and pay attention now apologize."

"I'm sorry but this was just bothering me and I can't help it but... what's this," said the man as he held up a bug.

"That's a listening device," said the Oyaban. "Let me see that. Yes, this is a GLG-20 fan out there has to be a receiver somewhere nearby. Does anyone know where these flowers came from?"

"One of the girls brought them in. She was the same one who served drinks before," said the man looking down at his drink as he began to sweat and unbuttoned his collar but nothing happened.

"Find that girl but capture her alive we need to know who she's working for. Gentlemen I'm sorry but I think we need to adjourn this meeting for now."

"I agree," said Dragon head. "Go with his men and find this girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl was standing outside the conference room with a receiver listening to everything as it was being recorded. When she heard the flower vase being moved she knew her cover was blown and she had to get out of there. She stashed the recorder in her bag then ran for the exit. She was almost at the door when the alarm sounded.

"Lady, I'm sorry but everyone has to stay where they are," said the Guard. As he was telling her to stay put his phone rang and he answered it. "What she's right..." he was going to say 'here' but a jade dart struck him in the throat and he went down.

"Cover blown, need extraction," she radioed in as she took the guards pistol. She heard voices coming towards her from behind so she ran.

"I'm ten minutes out. Try to make it to the extraction point and I'll pick you up," said the voice in her ear.

"Ten minutes, Gez I don't know if I've got ten seconds let alone the other nine minutes and fifty seconds," she said as she ran towards the rendezvous site.

"Stop you're bellyaching and move your..." the voice went garbled. "I'll be there just don't go doing anything stupid like getting dead."

"And here I just thought I had to worry about a bad hair day," said the girl as she ran. Then she heard someone yelling behind her. She turned and fired dropping two then turned and ran. Bullets whizzed past her until she heard someone yell for them to stop shooting.

"Stop shooting, the bosses want her alive," yelled a man panting. "Besides we've got her now she's go nowhere to go."

He was right. Ahead of her was a bluff and as she ran towards it she could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below. But she had no intention of stopping. The men were stunned when she ran right over the edge leaping at the last moment. They were even more so when a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk rose from below the cliff and she dove right in the open side door.

"Shoot, shoot," yelled the man as he emptied a clip into it but it turned, dipped it's nose and let lose a round from its two 134 miniguns. At 5,000 rounds a minute, it didn't take long to take care of business. However, the real targets where safely locked away below so the Black Hawk broke off attack and returned home.

Later below in the conference room...

"Sirs, I'm sorry but the woman got away," said a man to the two leaders. "We tried to stop her but she was organized. There was a helicopter waiting for her. This is the only thing she left behind." He handed them a jade dart taken from the throat of the guard

"No one has any idea who this woman was?" asked the Yakuza boss as he took the dart. His men shook their heads no.

"Here let me see that for a moment. Yes... yes we know this dart, don't we," said Dragon head passing the dart to one of his Lieutenants.

"This is Red Lotus' calling card," said the man. "But how did she find us here and what did she hear? You don't think..."

"You leave that to me," said the old man as he took the dart back and handed to the Oyabun. "The Red Lotus works for the Chinese MSS. She's been a pain in my side for years both her and her cousin, the White Lotus. However, Lotus or not we push ahead with our plans to sabotage this treaty there's too much profit we'd have to give up. We just tell our men to be extra careful."

"And if this Lotus gets in the way."

"We eliminate anyone, and I mean anyone, who gets in our way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later inside the Chinese consulate compound the talks were about to begin again. The American delegation arrived and were ushered in and invited to their seats. The Chinese were all present. The only person missing was the Ambassador himself. The head of the American group was starting to get a little tired. They'd been at this now for over two weeks with little or nothing to show for their efforts and he was about to call the talks off.

"I apologize for being late. You have to excuse me but I just got called from home," said Ambassador Mei Sheng.

"I hope everything is okay. Is there anything you need to share with us? I hope you're government has softened its position."

"Well yes and no. You see we just received intel that the Triad and Yakuza are going to try and sabotage this treaty agreement. From the information we received it seems they've been able to penetrate both delegations. My government would like to propose we move on to the next stage in these treaty talks and go to face to face negotiations."

"What does that mean?" asked the head of the American delegation but if it got him off the hot seat he was all for it.

"We move that our respective heads of state meet to negotiate the rest of the treaty with our delegations as support and naturally hosted by your president."

"Naturally... okay I'll check with the president and see what we can arrange. Maybe we could all meet at Camp David?"

"No we need these talks kept secret. I know our leader is big into Feng Shui and the Japanese Premier is into Zen so I'd suggest someplace where there's a lot of nature which would be auspicious for our talks. Someplace that symbolizes harmony like the harmony between our nations."

"I like the analogy do you mind if I use it to help sell the idea to the President and the Secretary of State." The Ambassador gave him the go ahead. "Okay then, nature hmm... like a park or something like that."

"I've got a suggestion but I don't know if it's possible. I took my family camping in Yosemite and Sequoia National Parks. There's a lot of nature to see there plus some of the sites haven't opened yet so we could nestle everyone away in a quiet corner. The families could go hiking or whatever while the rest of us work."

"The President could sell it to the press as a working vacation… showing visiting heads of state our natural beauties blah, blah, blah. Yes I think this will work. I just need to go talk to the Secretary of State. Then I'll need to talk to the Secret Service about a security detail."

"I have a couple of names for you. Agents of yours that I've worked with in the past and who've saved me on more than one occasion, I'd like to be included in the security detail. They are people I trust and trust is important if these talks are to succeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

The Ambassador's suggestion to hold the summit in Yosemite National Park was making its way up the food chain. The Secretary of State signed off on it then he took it to the White House. The President seemed to like it but was sold when the Secretary pointed out there were three golf courses they could use depending on the weather.

"So the Ambassador thinks we can clinch this deal if we can get the two presidents alone in the woods. I can't think of a better way to commune with nature than with a nine iron."

"I thought you might feel that way. So I'll send the invitations out and make arrangements with the park service." As the Secretary was talking the President dropped a Styrofoam cup on the oval office floor then took out his putter to get in a little practice before his next meeting.

"You're still standing here so there must be something else," said the President as he took a golf ball from this desk and tossed it on the floor. "Well go ahead man I don't have all day."

"Well... the Ambassador gave a couple of names of people he wanted added to the security detail and..."

"So tell the Chief to add them as long as they're not known terrorists or assassins," said the President jokingly but the Secretary didn't laugh. "That was a joke. Gez, who does he want?"

"Sir, read for yourself these are the names," he said as he handed the President a folder. The President laid his putter on the desk.

"I know him. I don't see any problem with him and this is his wife," said the President as he read on. "Oh I see what you mean. Well you know what they say you have the play the ball where it lays."

"You do know your Secret Service chief is going to have a cow when he finds out who the Ambassador wants."

"This won't be the first time and it certainly won't be the last. Jim will get over it and if he has a problem with it tell him he can come and see me. Now watch this shot," said the President as he putted from across the room but missed.

"It's the grain of the carpet Sir that caused it to break right."

"No it was because I'm out of practice and a lousy golfer. Bob, I appreciate you trying to be my 'yes' man but every now and then I need a 'no' man too. Now got get those invitations out and... oh crap I'll do it. Send for Jim I'll tell him about the security detail. No better... I'll have General Beckman come over; they work for her so Diane should be here too. Send in my secretary on your way out."

As the Secretary of State left the President recovered the ball. He dropped it again and was about to try another putt when his secretary walked in.

"You wanted to see me Sir," said the man but the President held up his hand to wait then tried the shot again. He was closer this time but again a miss.

"Your balls are defective," said the President as he walked over to recover the ball waving his putter at his secretary.

"Excuse me," said the man. "My what?... Oh the golf balls I got for you Sir. I got them at the place I always buy them."

"I know but it sounded better then admitting I'm a lousy golfer. Remind me never to take a bet on my golfing ability."

"Yes Sir is that why you called me in?"

"What? No... Oh yes why I needed to see you. I need for you to call General Beckman and the Secret Service chief. I need to see Diane and Jim together. Oh and call my Chief of Staff I need to talk to him first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah returned to Burbank and to the Buy More. Chuck got up early went into the kitchen with the idea of putting coffee on then to look in the fridge and to get things together for breakfast while Sarah and Sam slept. That was his plan at least until he walked into the kitchen to find his mother sitting at his table with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I should be shocked to find you sitting here in the dark but I'm not. Is the coffee fresh or do I need to make a new pot?"

"I just made it, so it's good. I was just checking the perimeter and thought I'd fix breakfast for you guys before you woke up. That was the plan but I started drinking my coffee and well time kind of slipped by."

"Do you feel okay? You've been a little odd since we got back. Not that normal around here has a real home."

"I'll take that as concern. I feel perfectly well but sometimes I can't help but think about everything I've missed out with you and your sister. Now you're going to have this other baby and I missed Sam's first birthday... I don't know maybe I'm just getting old and well I'm realizing what I missed."

"But you've saved the world as we know it," said Chuck as he made himself a cup of coffee then took a sip. "Hum not bad."

"I might've saved the world but I lost a lot too starting with your father. I don't know I've been toying with the idea of hanging up my Beretta, getting out, and moving on. Enough is enough."

"What would you do with yourself? I can't see you doing nothing and are you sure you want to become a full time grandma? Don't get me wrong, you're always welcome here and you can stay as long as you want but are you sure you can put down roots?"

"I don't know, your father was my anchor and now... well I don't know but I think I want to try. I still haven't decided anything so keep this between us. If and when the time comes I'll make the announcement but for now mum's the word."

"Whatever you want as long as it's what you really want," said Chuck as he took another sip from his coffee before sitting down next to her. "Mom, I might've been mad at you in the past but I never stopped loving you."

"Well, and I love you too and your sister," she said as she started to tear up. "But what I really know I want to do is fix breakfast for my family. You just sit there and leave to rest to me," said Mary as she got out the milk and flour to make pancakes.

In the meantime...

Sarah woke up slowly looking across the bed from her were two little eyes staring at her with a puzzled expression. Sometime during the morning Chuck had gotten up and Sam had snuck into bed with her. Judging from the smell in the apartment she knew exactly where he was she just hoped she could appreciate his effort.

"Good morning little bunny why did you hop in bed with me?" said Sarah as she rolled over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I wanted to be with you. Chuck's with Nana Mary in the kitchen so I snuck out of my room to be with you."

"Is there something you want to ask," said Sarah as she reached over and brushed Sam's hair back. It felt soft and she smiled back.

"I don't know," said Sam as she breathed out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. Sam was a carbon copy of herself. Sarah remembered doing the exact same thing when she didn't know how to ask something so she usually didn't.

"Listen nothing is going to change if that's what you're thinking. We still love you as much as before and even if the baby is going to take a lot of time we still care for you. Don't ever doubt that. No Mommy loves her little funny bunny," said Sarah as she rolled over and kissed her then she hugged her.

"Here you are," said Chuck as he walked in. "I was coming to wake you two. Sam come on and let me change you. Aunt Kat will be here soon. Your mother needs to eat and get ready if she's going into work today. You know you don't have to if you don't feel like it?"

"No, I'm going in to work just give us a moment but I think Sam wants me to get her ready," said Sarah and Sam nodded her head then kissed her.

A few minutes later Sarah brought Sam out all changed and ready for the day. She took two bites from her pancakes then went to get ready.

"Hold up there," said Chuck as he handed her a prenatal vitamin and a B9 supplement that Gwen had prescribed. "Here take these before you forget." Then he passed her a glass of water but she went for his coffee instead.

"How can I forget you keep reminding me," she said then she kissed him. "I know you do it because you love me."

"Do we need more coffee?" asked Chuck as he kissed her back.

"I think we could split another cup. Mary, the pancakes are wonderful I don't want you to think I don't like them it's just I don't have much appetite. Chuck, what time is it? Kat's late."

"Oh I forgot to tell you I called her and told her to meet us in the park. I'm taking Sam there this morning to spend some time together..."

"Park! Great," said Sam as her eyes grew wide with excitement. "Can we go see the bunnies too? Please! I'll be extra good I promise."

"We have to ask your parents first," said Mary but the way it was put to them it was a done deal. How could they say no now?

"I guess," said Sarah not appreciating being put in this situation. "But I'm going to have to change your clothes. That pretty yellow dress won't stay pretty after a few times you go down the slide. Mary, if you two go for ice cream, which usually happens in the park, be careful to her clothes."

"Don't worry I raised two of my own and Chuck was Mr. Fumble Fingers when it came to eating and ice cream. If you look at his tie you can see yesterday's menu. You know you really ought to change that."

"Gee, thanks Mom," said Chuck as Sam laughed. "But it helps me maintain my cover."

"I'm sure it does," said Mary as Chuck put a stack of pancakes in front of Sam. Sam looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

"Mr. Fumble Fingers," said Sam as she laughed and giggled. Sam had a new word for the day and Chuck knew he'd hear it until something new came along.

"Don't worry about changing Sam. I'll do it just layout what clothes you want her to wear. We'll have fun in the park then we'll go see bunnies."

"Yes bunnies Mr. Fumble Fingers," said Sam. Chuck just shook his head hoping something new would come along soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman walked into the White House then went to the West Wing to the Oval Office. The President's secretary greeted her and told her to have a seat he'd be right with her. Then he brought her a cup of coffee while she waited. A little while later Jim the Chief of the Secret Service came in and he too was asked to take a seat.

"So we've been called in together," said Jim. "Anything you can give me a head's up about. I'm in the dark here."

"I hate to say I am too. I was hoping you could tell me what's going on. I don't appreciate going into a meeting not knowing what it's about or why I've been called."

"I hear you on that one. My first reaction is to think that I'm being fired but I don't think I am. My people haven't done anything to deserve POTUS asking me to step down. Well not since that mess in South America at least."

"Yeah but you can't really be blamed what some of your people do in their off-duty. Personally, I think you handled it well."

"Poor judgement was how I wrote it up and that's what it was but that didn't stop the press from having a field day with it. Bunch of piranha, they smelt blood in the water and attacked taking a hunk out of me. I appreciated your support."

"Don't mention it. We do the best we can do and most days it's a crapshoot. We can only hope it will come out in the wash," said Diane. The secretary came over and told them the President was free to see them. He took the General's coffee cup then saw them inside.

"Please have a seat," said the President. Behind him stood the Chief of Staff. He waited for them to both get comfortable then the Chief of Staff began to explain about the secret talks and their importance. Then he went on to explain how all the parties involved wanted to move the talks forward but at a secure location.

"No problem Sir, just give me the location and I'll get right on drawing up a security plan," said the Secret Service chief.

"See I told you Jim would be on board with this," said the Chief of Staff. Diane didn't like this bro fest that was going on but she sat quietly and played along.

"Here you go," said the Chief of Staff handing him a folder and the President motioned for him to look at it. "The Secretary of State wants to do the meeting there in in Yosemite National Park. We can put the delegations up in Ahwahnee Hotel while we stay at the Wawona that's about four miles from the entrance then go up during the day to the High Sierras at White Wolf Lodge for the talks. Not a word about these being formal negotiations is to get out."

"Hum, okay," said Jim as he looked over everything. "I don't see a problem I'll task our California office with this and we can back fill from here in support. But I don't see any major flailexes coming out of this."

"Can I see that folder," said General Beckman wondering why she was even there. "Well, there might be some problems with the weather. Some of those places still get snow this time of year."

"The Secretary of State raised the same concerns," said the Chief of Staff. "But Diane it's what the heads of the delegations want and we've already come too close to a war over this speck of water so we have no choice.

"I appreciate your concerns," said the President. "But people, we have to move forward before something happens."

"If that's where they want to meet then I guess we've got to make it happen," said Jim as Diane handed him back the folder.

"I'm glad you said that because the Chinese ambassador Mei Sheng has asked we add a few additional people to the security detail…"

"The Chinese Ambassador wants Chuck doesn't he," said Diane as she suddenly realized why she and the Secret Service chief were there together. "Does he want the full team or just Chuck and Sarah?"

"Who's this Chuck and he's got a team I need to do what with? I'm sorry I'm in the dark here" said the Chief already he didn't like the way this was going. He didn't like the idea of having people shoved on him especially ones he didn't know.

"I know Chuck or Agent Charles Carmichael. He broke into this very office and informed me about the Greene incident. He's probably one of her best agents. I take it he's saved the Ambassador's life on a couple of occasions."

"I can see how that would make the Ambassador feel affectionate towards the man but why am I just hearing about this intrusion now? My job is to protect you Sir even if he wasn't a threat. But there's something else here," said the Chief as he noticed the way the President, Beckman and the Chief of Staff were looking at each other.

"There are two Carmichaels one is Charles and the other is Sarah," said Beckman. "He started out her asset then he was developed into an agent. I can't go into the details about his life but believe me, he was born to be what he is. But I think you'll remember his wife by her cover name, Walker, Sarah Walker…"

"Sarah Walker, my Sarah Walker… the Sarah Walker I fired that's her. Of course it is she couldn't keep her chocolate out of her partner's peanut butter. I warned Langston Graham when he took her but he didn't listen."

"I think that's harsh and uncalled for," said General Beckman. "It takes two to tango as they say but you never looked at the incident from her perspective just your man's side." She hoped he took it like she meant it because she meant every word.

"There was only one perspective to look at. She was junior so I canned her and reprimanded her partner who has since died in the line of duty with valor."

"Valor? Yes valor," said Diane. She wished she could open Steven Strong's Top Secret restricted folder not the redacted version the Chief had access to. She'd wave it in front of him and maybe next time he wouldn't be so quick to judge.

"The only perspective there is here is the one that gets that treaty finished and signed. The Agent's past is her past and this is the now," said the President, getting more than a little angry with this childish display. "She's a part of this whether you like it or not. The Ambassador asked for both her and Chuck by name so that's that."

"Well there might be a small problem," said the General. "Agent Carmichael, Sarah is one month pregnant with her second child."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," said Jim. Beckman gave him a look that could kill. She tried to help him out when he was down now he was throwing her and Sarah under the bus. This she wouldn't forget.

"Well check with her doctor and see if she's up to it," said the President as he started to think of ways to break the news to the Chinese Ambassador.

"Wait a minute," said the Chief of Staff. I think I've got the solution. The Ambassador just wants them there so Jim we'll meet you halfway you can assign them to family detail. They can spend time guarding the wives and kids. I think that should keep Mei Sheng and you happy."

"I think that's a good compromise," said the President. "You know I swear I spend half my time mediating for you folks when you're supposed to be supporting me."

"Sir I have to go on the record in saying this is a waste of human resources to use my best agents in a this way."

"Your protest is duly noted and overruled. Jim, you can go now we need a moment or two with the General alone," said the President. Jim got up and left without even looking back to offer the slightest look of apology for what seemed to be a dressing down coming. Jim had now made her list and it wasn't one you wanted to be on.

"Okay now that's over," said the Chief of Staff. "General you need to read this report we got out of Beijing. It says the Triad and the Yakuza have plans to disrupt these talks. You need to inform your people but they need to keep this on the down low. It seems both delegations have been infiltrated so they want us to find their moles for them."

"That's why you want my people to protect the families so they have freer access and are less in the eye."

"You think I'd waste someone like Chuck making a garden here in the White House?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down at the Port of Los Angeles the busiest container port in the United States. There was a constant turnover of vessels and the port authority tried to offload the containers as quickly as possible so the next ship could come in offload then leave. In this frenzy of activity five black Mercedes SUVs pulled into the customs area and waited.

"That's the ship," one of the men pointed out. "Everyone look sharp. They're bringing the vessel alongside now."

They watched a crane take a container off and set it on the pier. The man motioned for one of his to go. The man climbed on a forklift picked up the container then went to a secluded area and set it down.

"Welcome to America," said the man as he opened the back. Fifteen men in black BDUs walked off each carrying a case. He was leading them to the SUVs when a customs agent yelled at them.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is a restricted area can't you read the signs," said the man as he started to pull out his radio. One of the men in black BDUs shot him with a suppressed Type 54. The man groaned then dropped as the shell casing made a metallic pinging noise as it hit the asphalt. The men continued on the waiting SUVs got in then left.

A few hours later, after the agent failed to report in the customs police called the Port Authority and brought in the Port Police. Together they discovered the man's body and a container that had been used to smuggle illegal immigrants into the country. Customs wrote it off as the man being at the wrong place at the wrong time. The Lotuses weren't buying it but they couldn't just walk across the police tape and take over the crime scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Sarah finished getting ready afterwards she laid Sam's clothes out then Chuck rushed her along or they'd be late. They said their goodbyes at home. Chuck told Mary to call them if anything should come up. But she didn't see what could. Sarah picked Sam up and hugged her on the way out. She wasn't sure about this day in the park with grandma but she couldn't say anything. Mary saw to that but maybe she was exaggerating or that what she tried to tell herself but this wasn't giving her any warm fuzzies.

"Oh Mary, don't forget to make sure Sam wears her hat. She's got fair complexion so she can burn easily. There's sunscreen in the bathroom and be careful to the sun."

"Don't worry, you two need to go," said Mary as she closed the door in their face then turned to Sam. "So let's change and I'll show you how to put on camouflage. You'll be the only carpet commando in the sandbox who'll actually look the part."

"What's camouflage?" asked Sam trying to understand what her Nana was telling her but as long as bunnies were involved she'd play along.

"It's like body paint. You like to paint don't you?" asked Mary. Sam naturally nodded her head. "Then this is paint you put on yourself and you don't get in trouble for putting it on."

Outside in the courtyard Chuck and Sarah were headed towards the herder...

"I forgot to pack Sam water and a snack," said Sarah as she started to turn around but Chuck stopped her.

"Mom can take care of her and they can get something in the park. I'll grant you that it will be empty calories but it's only today. Come on we need to go. You don't seem to be suffering as badly as before from morning sickness."

"No since Ellie and Gwen got me taking vitamins. They've made a big difference and thanks for changing the topic," she said as she got in the driver's seat. They eased out getting on the I-5 South for Burbank and the Buy More. Sarah sat silently in the car as she drove until Chuck had to say something.

"Okay what's the problem? You wanted me to object this morning to my mother taking Sam to the park is that it? I thought it was kind of nice of her."

"What? No... well maybe yes... Oh I don't know. Chuck, I know Mary's your mother and I guess she means well. However, she's like me and I have to ask myself what does she want..."

"I think you're getting my mother confused with your father," said Chuck then he realized what he said. She went silent again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Okay what do you want me to do? I'll talk to her but I don't know what to say. Mom, Sarah doesn't want you taking your granddaughter to the park because... Then what am I supposed to say?"

"First of all said like that you make me the bad guy. You should say we don't want you taking Sam to the park because... because... Oh crap I don't know why. It's just she sprang this on me so fast and we really weren't in any position to do anything other than agree. I hate being backed into a corner like that and you know it."

"That I can talk to her about," said Chuck as he reached over and took her hand. "I'll tell her, she should talk to us alone first about her plans then we all tell Sam together."

"A unified front, I'd appreciate that," said Sarah as she pulled into a red light then leaned over and kissed him. In the meantime the light turned green and the person behind began to honk his horn. She just waved them around then they heard a familiar voice.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to get sick. Don't you guys ever give it a break," yelled Casey from his Crown Vic as he eased beside them then pulled away leaving them behind.

"And good morning to you too," they yelled back. In the car with him were Morgan and Alex, everyone was heading into work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Big Mike pulled up and parked in his assistant manager spot then got out. He brought in with him his morning box of cheer, a box of jelly-filled doughnuts and his breakfast, a healthy choice. He was one of the first in the Buy More; he'd just gotten there after the cleaning people left. He smiled as he was greeted by the Buy More smell when the automatic doors opened.

"Hum, now that smells like home," said Big Mike as he walked in only to face a short Asian girl staring at him. "Anna... Anna Wu is that you? How'd you get in here? I'm going to have to talk to those cleaning people about letting people in."

"Good morning Big Mike, I see your breakfast routine hasn't changed that much. What've you got doughnuts or bear claws?"

"Doughnuts for later when my batteries run down and then my healthy breakfast choice: steak, egg and cheese on flatbread, Subway's wakeup call with a good morning smile. But you can't be here you don't work here anymore."

"I need to see..." But Big Mike cut her off he knew why she was there and no he couldn't allow it to happen the boy was family and he'd just get himself in trouble. Then what? He'd have to move back home.

"Hell no... I mean no Anna, this obsession you have with Morgan as bizarre and totally mental as it might be has got to end. There are other bearded fish in the sea. You're young you'll find someone else just give it time. Maybe if you try a fortune cookie you'll be able to find someone your height. It might be hard but you can experience a little love somewhere. And talking about a little I meant short."

"I know what you meant. They don't work that way," said Anna as she caught Big Mike's look. "I'm talking about fortune cookies. I was looking for Chuck. He is coming in today? I thought he'd be in by now."

"Oh Chuck, well that's different. Yeah he should be in soon but Anna that's the wrong tree to go barking up. Listen to me Blondie isn't the type of girl to share. That cat's got claws and she isn't afraid to use them even more so now that she's pregnant again."

"Sarah's pregnant again?" said Anna as she laughed but just then she saw Casey pull up out front in his Crown Vic with Morgan and Alex. "You won't mind if I slip out the back by the loading docks."

"No, considering everything that's probably the best option for everyone. You know the way," said Big Mike. He noticed what she had seen outside in the parking lot.

"You don't have to tell anyone you saw me. I'll grab Chuck later," said Anna as she disappeared just before Casey along with Morgan and Alex walked in.

"Morning Big Mike," said Morgan as he walked by waiting for the usual inappropriate comment about his mother but Big Mike said nothing.

"Morning son, John, Alex," was all Big Mike said that caused Morgan to stop dead in his tracks and turn around. He started to say something but Casey grabbed him and hurried him along.

"Come on idiot, we're late as it is," said John. "The General is going to be mad if we keep her waiting for too long."

"The General, you guys really ought to lay off the video games. You guys and your names," said Big Mike as he followed behind them shaking his head. "John, what do they call you the 'Admiral'?"

"No he's the colonel," said Morgan. Casey slapped him in the back of the head as he opened the vault door. They all slipped in while Big Mike had his back turned.

"The Colonel, do you sell fried chicken too? I could use some extra crispy," said Big Mike as he laughed but when he turned around he found he was alone in break room. He just shrugged his shoulders then sat down at the table with his flatbread and took a bite.

"Good Morning Subway. Now that's a healthy breakfast," he said with a smile as he looked at his box of doughnut. "Don't think you guys are going to get off easy. I'm going to say good morning to each and every one of you."

On the other side of the lockers in the vault they got on the elevator and rode it down to Castle as they rode it down Morgan rubbed the back of his head.

"Ouch that hurt John," said Morgan as Alex took over rubbing his head for him. "Be careful you could cause brain damage or something."

"Got to have a brain to damage first and what are you complaining about I barely touched you. You're lucky I didn't drop kick you in the next life, the Colonel. Now he's going to go on about chicken because of you."

"You know John we could change your cover name to Sanders and give you a white suit along with a black Kentucky bowtie."

"And I could pour gasoline on you then light a match. You could be Johnny Torch and for a few seconds you could be one of the fantastic dwarfs."

"Guys, guys, pipe down" said Alex as she tried to speak in a low voice to catch their attention. "The General is already on the monitor."

"I'm glad to see someone's decided to come to work today," said the General. "Where are Agents Carmichael I need to speak to them."

"Sorry General, the traffic was backed up on the way in today. They should be in anytime we passed them on Burbank Boulevard. But they should be here any moment."

"Just call me back when they get in. Have your bags packed because the team is going camping in Yosemite National Park. I'll send you the details but I'll brief the team when Chuck and Sarah get there. Hopefully that will be sometime today. Beckman out."

"Did she say Yosemite?" asked Morgan. Alex nodded her head. "Doesn't she know that's where Bigfoot hangs out?"

"This big foot is going to be behind someone if they make us late again. Do you understand Morgan? Now where's Chuck and Sarah?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah pulled up in the Buy More parking lot. Sarah got out at Orange, Orange and went inside to go down to Castle. Chuck got out and walked around getting in the driver's side then drove the herder over to herder parking by the loading ramps. This way they'd avoid being seen together going into Castle. Chuck had just pulled in and parked when a masked person jumped in the car pointing a Type 92 at him.

"Back up and let's go. I don't want to make this messy but I will if I have to," said the masked person. "Now let's go."

"Okay just hold on," said Chuck as he started the herder up and pulled back out. "Okay Anna we're out of the parking lot. Now tell me what's going on?"

"Oh Chuckles, I thought I had you fooled. You're no fun. We need to go down to the port and you need to get us in."

"Us? Who's this us? Oh don't tell me, I know. You're in town with your cousin. I'm not going to like this am I? You can put away the piece or one pothole and things can get real messy real quick"

"Oh sorry, no you're probably not but you were going to be involved with this whether we showed up or not. Take the East entrance then slow down Rebecca will meet us there. Don't worry if you see blue lights we need you to get us across the police line. Oh congratulations I hear there's another little Chuckles on the way."

"Thanks, I think but I should let Sarah know where I'm, we were going into work together. By now she'll think somethings up and start to back track my steps. Then when she sees the CCTV feed from the loading dock..."

"Don't worry about that I took out the camera. There she is. Pull over and let her in," said Anna. Chuck pulled off and let Rebecca it.

"Nice to see you again Chuck," said Rebecca as she closed the door. "They're still there. Have you told him anything?"

"I think if you want me to help you someone had better start talking or I'm turning around. Sarah's going to be worried about me."

"She's pregnant again," said Anna looking at Rebecca in the Mirror. "That's why Chuckles is overly concerned."

"Oh that's good news, congratulations Chuck. The police line is just ahead you need to park where no one can see this car then walk us in."

"Okay but can I ask why?"

"I think you'll understand when you see what's on the other side of the tape. Just tell anyone who asks you're from homeland and we were sent to investigate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah walked through Orange, Orange this time of day they were still getting set up. Some of the workers thought this was her way of checking up on them because she always seemed to walk through look around then disappear. What else could she be doing? The way she looked around when she came in made them feel like she was keeping tabs on them but then without saying a word she'd just up and vanish.

"It's about time you showed up," said Casey as he pecked at a monitor. "Crap one of the surveillance cameras is out."

"How fast did you have to go to beat us John? The idea of cover is to blend in and if the police pull you over you're not blending."

"And what do you call what you two were up to at that traffic light. I don't believe I've ever heard it called blending. Where's Chuck anyway the General wanted to talk to us but she didn't want to give the mission briefing until you both got here?"

"He was going to park the herder and come in through the Buy More. Check on the CCTV feeds I'm sure you'll find him."

"No, I don't see him but I've got a camera on the blink at the loading docks. Grimes go up above and tell Chuck to get a move on it and come down here we're all waiting on his majesty."

"Roger that Big Guy," said Morgan as he went and took the elevator up. Morgan walked out from behind the lockers to find Big Mike still sitting there with his back to him. He'd finished his healthy breakfast and was now into his unhealthy one.

"Gez, son you know you could give a man a heart attack sneaking up on them like that," said Big Mike noticing Morgan behind him. "Next time you come in let a person know you're here."

"Sorry Big Mike I didn't mean to..."

"I don't mind it when it's your momma who does it," said Big Mike as he smiled. "She sneaks up on me like a big cat and you know who I am?"

"Roy I'm hoping."

"No I'm her mate and this... this is the call of the wild," said Big Mike as he tried to let out a Tarzan roar but choked on his doughnut.

"Take it easy there Big Mike, I'd hate for the call of the wild to be nine-one-one. I'm looking for Chuck have you seen him?"

"You're the second person to ask me where he was. I was afraid she was here for you but she wanted Chuck instead which was good because if it were you she was after then... well there would be some serious hell to be paid. If you know what I mean."

"I haven't got a clue as to what you mean. Can you be a little clearer please? Who was looking for Chuck?"

"Anna, Anna Wu, I found her in the store this morning when I came in. At first I thought she was looking for you then she asked about Chuck. Then you guys showed up and I guess seeing you with Alex was just too painful for her so she left out the back as you guys came in."

"You said out the back like past the loading docks where the herders are parked?"

"Yeah, I don't think there's another one. That girl was really broken up Morgan but I told her she needed to make a clean break. I think for the good of everyone you should let her go and don't try to contact her."

"Yeah sure," said Morgan as he ran to the loading docks. He remembered what Casey said about the camera so he went to check on it and as he thought the wire was pulled.

Down in Castle...

"John, I don't like this Chuck should be down here. He wouldn't disappear like this without telling me anything."

"Let's wait for the Troll to report in before sending up a flare. He might have been held up," said Casey but as he was talking Morgan called in.

"Guys, can you hear me," radioed Morgan. "Listen Chuck's gone. The herder's missing from the parking area and the wire on your camera has been pulled.

"Get back down here and we'll try to triangulate his radio's signal," said Casey as he started to bring up the satellite feeds.

"Guys I think he's with Anna..." Sarah and Alex gave each other puzzled looks but Sarah cut Morgan off.

"Anna as in your Anna," said Sarah. She caught the look from Alex. "I'm sorry I mean Anna as in Anna Wu?" As they were talking the main monitor flickered and the General came on.

"Agent Carmichael, I'm glad you could join us," said the General. "Where is the other Agent Carmichael?"

"General, Chuck is missing we have reason to believe he was taken by Anna Wu. We were just about to start to triangulate his location."

"Very well find Chuck but I need your team ready to head out tomorrow to Yosemite National Park. The White House is hosting a secret summit with delegations of Japan and the People's Republic of China with their respective Presidents leading their respective groups."

"But Ma'am how is this our responsibility? The Secret Service is tasked with the protection of POTUS and visiting Foreign Heads of State."

"That is true and they will be responsible for POTUS and the visiting presidents but Ambassador Mei Sheng asked for both you and Chuck by name.

"No good deed goes unpunished," mumbled Casey as Sarah gave him a look. "General does this mean we're going to have to work with the Secret Service."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked across the police line with Anna and Rebecca in tow in the middle of an offload site for containers. They saw the taped outline of a body. Port police were running about interviewing possible witnesses and looking for leads. Chuck turned around when he heard the sirens of the coroner's van as it left probably with the body.

"You need to get behind the line," said a heavy set man in cheap suit. "You can't be here this is a restricted crime scene, authorized personnel only. So if you don't want to get hauled off to jail you need to leave."

"Agent Carmichael, homeland, is that authorization enough," said Chuck as he showed the man his badge and credentials. "These two are with me. What can you tell me about what went down here?"

"Let me see that," said the man as he studied Chuck's credentials. "Check him out," said the cop to one of his men in blue. They waited then the man came back handed everything back to Chuck and nodded. "Okay and what about them."

"You don't have to worry about them like I said they're with me. Now I asked a question and I'd like an answer Detective or does my boss have to call yours?"

"Well as much as we can tell the customs officer comes over here," said the Detective as he stood where the agent stood. "Then bang from where you're standing and the man's dead. We're thinking maybe a robbery gone bad. We recovered this round," said the Man handing Chuck the recovered shell casing.

"The markings are Chinese and this is military ordnance. Were you able to raise any finger prints?" asked Chuck as he passed Anna the bag.

"No it was wiped clean," said the Detective. "Military ordnance you say. What was going down here that cost the poor sap his life?"

"Chuck, the seal's broken on this container," said Rebecca. She didn't wait she just opened it over the protest of the Detective.

"Hey lady, what are you doing? You can't open containers without a warrant," said the Detective but she'd already had the container halfway open. Chuck came over and they found sleeping bags, blankets, and electric heaters. There was a mix inside of magazines written in Chinese and Japanese."

"Human trafficking, I hate them they are the lowest of the low in my book," said the Detective as he looked in behind Chuck.

"I'm not so sure that's what we have here. Where are the chains or ropes they bound their victims with and I don't know things just don't..." Chuck stopped as he flashed. "Oh boy."

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should get out of the sun," said the Detective. But Chuck just pushed on.

"Look at the food packs, see those wrappers those are Chinese and Japanese type 2 MREs," said Chuck. "Whoever was in here was fed well. Anna, Rebecca I'm going to have to call this in."

Back in Castle….

The General had finished briefing Sarah and Casey. To say Sarah wasn't happy with this mission was an understatement. This risked opening up wounds she thought had healed years ago but as Casey pointed out no good deed goes unpunished.

"John, you found Chuck yet. What's taking you so long? I don't understand why he hasn't activated his distress signal."

"I think the obvious reason is he's not in distress," said Casey as Sarah gave him a look and just then her phone rang.

"It's Chuck," said Sarah as she answered him putting him on speaker. "Chuck, where are you, we're worried."

"I'm sorry but it couldn't be helped. John, I need a team down at the port now."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

At a safe house in Bakersfield the black SUVs from the port pull into a warehouse then the teams offload. Their leaders were directed to follow a man in a dark suit into a back office then given a seat. Inside they found other people waiting and to their amazement not all of them were oriental. Everyone was invited to sit down so the meeting could commence.

"First of all I'd like an explanation about what happened at the port that was sloppy work. The Feds found the container before we could sanitize it so now they know you're here," said the man sitting at the head of the table.

"It couldn't be helped the guard was at the wrong place at the wrong time and saw too much. He had to be silenced before he could set off an alarm. I agree it was unfortunate but it was also necessary.

"That Guard was a Customs Agent and when he didn't check in an alarm went off anyway. The police were called in and with them came the Feds. Are you following how this mushroomed out of control? We can't afford for this to happen again. Luckily we took care of the cameras on the pier beforehand."

"Good then there's nothing to talk about here. We're gyrating over a non-issue so can we get on with the mission briefing?"

"Well this is it," said the man as he laid out the map of the park. "The talks will be held somewhere in the park but we don't know where yet. Only the Presidents and the Secretary of State know and they're being tight lipped. The delegations are staying in two locations. The Americans are here in the Wawona Hotel. The Japanese and the Chinese delegations are staying here at the Ahwahnee hotel. They start to arrive tomorrow. I've gotten some of your people in as room and kitchen staff."

"Good, tell me the target and we'll get set up," said the Japanese team leader. "We can get in get out without being seen and no one will know it's gone down until they find the body."

"No, we can do this. Our people will be in the kitchen, as usual, so we can poison whoever the target is with something slow acting like plutonium 210. We'll be on our way home by the time they drop..."

"And they sign the treaty Wei. We need to act quickly and decisively. There's just not enough time to wait around for your concoctions to work."

"Really Hito and you go in with guns blazing or swords slashing as the case may be. You'll just reinforce their resolve to sign the paper. Your plan is foolhardy and accomplishes the exact opposite of what we want."

"You call mine foolhardy? Yours is the coward's method. There's no honor in using poisons. You serve them with a smile hiding behind the serpent's mask - two faced. I believe the people here call it forked tongue."

"Are you calling me a coward? I don't risk my men unless I have to. I know every one of them and they know me. They're my brothers and I treat them that way with honor. We all took the same oath and the only way you leave the Triad is horizontally."

"Now, now gentleman, let's all take a step back before things get too heated in here. This is the reason your bosses put me in charge and for this operation you both report to me. Is this clear or do I have to tell your bosses we have a problem? You can call me Kyodai or Big Brother if you don't want to use the Japanese. We're not taking anyone out. The plan is to disrupt the talks and the way we're going to do that is to kidnap a family member from each of the delegations. Each President has a teenage daughter and they will be our target," said the man as he handed out photos of the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck waited around for Casey and Sarah to show up at the piers and while he was waiting he walked the perimeter the police had taped off. He looked for anything the police might have over looked, an empty pack of cigarettes, a candy wrapper, a cigarette butt but he found nothing. He stood there looking at the CCTV cameras but he'd been told they were out the whole day.

"Excuse me Detective but are you sure the cameras were out during the incident?" Chuck asked. He knew the guy had already told him they were but he was missing something and he knew it.

"Like I said before," said the Detective but just then the ship at the pier sounded her horn to signal she was getting underway. The sound was loud and deafening so the Detective held up his hand to indicate to wait then the noise past. "Like I said before the cameras were out all day. So no they weren't working when the incident happened."

"The ship," said Chuck as it finally struck him. "How often to the ships come here and off load? What I'm trying to ask that ship that just pulled out was that the same one that was here last night?"

"No, sometimes they can yank off the containers and get them out in under fifteen minutes depending on the load and back log. I can get the name of the vessel that was here but she's probably long gone by now."

"Never under estimate the reach of the internet. Commercial ships have deck cameras to provide security and so personnel don't have to make inspections topside especially during heavy seas. They also use them for shipboard surveillance so the owners get a break on their insurance. We just have to hope that the 360o over the bow caught part of what took place down here."

"Wow that's cool," said the Detective. "I've got to remember that. I'll go get you that name right now." He said as he walked away to radio the Harbor Master to get Chuck the info.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a fellow agent of ours," said Casey as he and Sarah appeared in front of him. Casey and Sarah showed him their badges. "Homeland..." The Detective cut them off.

"Oh you're looking for Carmichael go straight back until you hit water. You'll find him there. Man that guy is something else he walked in here with his two assistants. I admit at first I thought he had his head... well you know were but in no time he's wrapped this up for me. You guys must be happy to have someone like him working with you."

"Yeah we're just tickled pink and you're right he's something alright, a real tool sometimes... I mean he knows the tools of our trade," said Casey as they started to go but Sarah stopped.

"His two assistants you mentioned are they still with him or do you know where can I find them," asked Sarah. She had a few choice words she wanted to share with Anna.

"You know I don't know. They were here but I don't know where they went. They ought to still be around somewhere though."

"Thanks," said Casey as he pulled Sarah along. "Come on you can't go get into a fight especially in your condition here at the port."

"Who said anything about a fist fight? I've got my Smith and Wesson. It can do the talking for me. There he is."

"Remember before you go off, he's the father of your children," said Casey. "Wait what am I saying? Go off on him I want to watch. This should be good."

"Oh guys here you are. Sarah before you say anything here me out. I think I know what happened here. As crazy as this might sound I believe there was a Japanese and Chinese wet team in that container and when they were picked up last night a Customs Agent happened along and got himself killed. John, we need your team to wipe the inside of the container down for fingerprints and DNA. Hopefully I'll be able to lay my hands on a video soon."

"I only have one question," said Sarah. "Where are Anna and Rebecca I need to have a chat with them about protocols? Chuck, what were you thinking?"

"Sarah I know that look," said Chuck. He could see he was in hot water and what he was about to tell her would sink him deeper. "They're gone."

"Good, we are too. Come on we've got a real mission given to us by someone in our chain of command and not from a fortune cookie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Federal building located in Fresno the Secret Service field office was bustling with activity. The Director had received the tasking personally from his Chief so he was particularly anxious. He handed out assignments and double checked each tasking. He wanted to make sure every detail was covered and on track for Air Force One's arrival. The only torn in his side was the CIA team he was forced to bring along.

"Dan is there going to be a problem using the Beast to haul POTUS and his party around the park? You might contact the park service and find out the road conditions."

"I already did and we're going with armored SUVs. Dan, since we're talking, the word has it that she's coming back. Is it true?"

"You know the word before our organization is 'secret' but you guys gossip like old women," said the Director but Scott wasn't letting up. "Oh okay yes she is. The Chief was forced to bring her onboard for this. I don't like it any more than you do."

"I don't know. As I remember she was some nice eye candy. Maybe we ought to move the Xerox paper again."

"And talk like that will get you written up for sexual harassment. She's married anyway to her partner in the CIA, like that's surprising, as far as the rest you'll be able to talk with her today. She and the team she's on are to be here for a mission briefing in our conference room at one. I expect you to be there."

"I wouldn't miss that for a million dollars," said Scott as he adjusted his tie and looked at himself in a mirror he had on his desk.

"And I expect you to behave. The last thing we need is for you to shoot off your mouth and say something inappropriate. We're all professionals here and I expect you to act professional or I'll transfer you to Bagdad tracing down counterfeit bills."

"Okay, no need to get so touchy. I know how to act besides I understand my place but the question is has she learned hers."

"And that's what I'm talking about. Listen the Chief said we had to bring them along but we could shove them off in a corner. I'm thinking about putting them in the comms wagon for duration."

"No give them the wife and kiddie detail. They can put up with screaming brats and drunken wives telling you how important their husbands are."

"I don't know I'll think about it. Just watch your mouth and take notes or something. Whatever you do don't embarrass me."

"Who me," said Scott as his phone rang. "I've got to take this it's the people about the SUVs. Hold one I'll be right with you. So Dan is there anything else?"

"No go ahead and take the call. But afterwards let me know what decisions were made I need to send the itinerary and details back to the Chief."

"I'm back," said Scott as he held up his thumb. After Dan walked away he lowered his voice. "I told you never to call me here at work... Yes everything is moving forward. We can meet somewhere and talk about the rest... Sure this evening at the usual place. I think I might also have found a fall gal for our plan... I'll explain tonight," said Scott as he hung up.

"Everything okay with those vehicles," yelled Dan from across the room. Scot nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey had one of the men from the team drive Chuck's herder back to the Buy More and they piled into his Crown Vic. Alex was by Casey in the front with Morgan sitting between Sarah and Chuck in the back. They drove out of the Port and onto the I-5 North towards Bakersfield where they would pick up the CA-99 for Fresno. Sarah sat in the back quietly but her silence spoke louder than words.

"Okay, I know you're mad at me," said Chuck. "So can we talk about it and get it over with. I don't know what you expected me to do?"

"You see that's just it you don't know. I shouldn't have to tell you to report in but I don't want to talk about it now and not here."

"Thank God," mumbled Casey as he looked over at Alex and she smiled back. Everyone in the car knew she was mad.

"Okay since you brought it up, tell me why you didn't report in. I want to hear it. You couldn't push the comm button on the herder. Did someone have a gun to your head?"

"We actually yes, the truth is Anna did and she had a ski mask on," said Chuck but he was only digging himself in deeper.

"Then why didn't you send up a flare and press your distress beacon. Casey and I could've triangulated your position and come to rescue you but you didn't follow protocol. You never follow protocol, Chuck."

"You're right and I'm sorry but I knew it was Anna as soon as she started talking and she's the only one who calls me Chuckles..."

"He's right there," said Morgan but Sarah gave him a look that could kill. Alex tried to signal back for him to keep his mouth closed and to stay out of it.

"Yes, I knew it was Anna so I went along to find out why she was here which I believe is protocol, to assess the threat level then report in. I also figured that she'd be here with her cousin and again I was right. When they told me they were interested in a crime scene at the port I figured it might be something that would interest us so I went to gather intel which I believe is also protocol. To gather intel then pass it along which is what I did when I called you and had Casey bring in a team."

"I'm still mad at you," she said as she looked over at him then looked forward before he caught her look.

"I know you are and I also know why. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Chuck, we were going in together then you disappeared what was I supposed to think and then we couldn't find you. I know I'm being ridiculous."

"No you're not; you're showing me how much you love and care about me. I'm the one who should be sorry for not thinking."

"Well, the person who's sorry is me," said Casey, "for not making you two take your own car so my ears wouldn't have to put up with this drivel. Gez, can you two just kiss and make up already then be done with it."

"So we're supposed to work with the Secret Service on this mission, and they have the point because they're the Secret Service. We're just here to give them support and we're supposed to go along with this?"

"Those are Beckman's orders," said Sarah. "Why is there something wrong with the arrangement? I'm having the airstream taken out of mothballs. I thought maybe we could put it up in one of the campsites where Sam and Mary could stay and we could be with them when were not at work. These types of details work in shifts so when we're not on watch we're off. Like you said this is the Secret Service's mission not ours we're just support."

"Yes but you have no idea who the Director of the Fresno office is or who else is working there

do you?" said Chuck as he leaned forward to look at her.

"No, I have no idea but by the way you say it I'm not going to… well, who are they," asked Sarah leaning forward to see past Morgan.

"I'm sorry, the Director is Dan Marx and one of the people there is Scott Burns," said Chuck as he reached over and took her hand. Suddenly she felt like there was no air in the car and she couldn't breathe so she rolled the window down to get some fresh air.

She was teleported into the past...

Suddenly she was sitting in Deputy Chief Jim Fowler's office. He was sitting across from her with his arms crossed waiting for her to say something but there in front of her were stack of pictures and sworn statements from people she'd worked with saying everything was her fault. Among the affidavits were two, one that stuck out Dan Marx her Deputy Office Director and Scott Burns a big SOB who hit on her from the day she walked in.

"The only thing I want from you is to explain to me how in the short time you've been with us all these people say the same thing. Your conduct is unbecoming for the badge you carry. I'm letting you go effective immediately."

"Don't you want to hear my side, sir?" said Sarah but she could tell she was wasting her breath. He'd already made his mind up.

"I think I can see more than enough of your side in these photos. Here Scott Burns testifies that you slept with your supervisor Steven Strong to threaten him later to get favorable marks for promotion."

"He's lying it wasn't like that at all. Steven and I we care for each other. I know that sounds crazy but it just happened."

"Well, that's not what Strong said in his affidavit. He and Burns corroborate each other's testimony and Marx goes along with them. I'm sorry but your little plan didn't work. Leave your badge and weapon on my desk. You'll be escorted from the building now.

Back in the present….

"Do I need to pull over," said Casey as he glanced back at her concerned. "I don't want you throwing up in my car."

"What? … Oh no I'm fine," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck. "How much do you know?"

"I know everything, I'm sorry. It's in the intersect," said Chuck. He reached back across Morgan and took her hand it felt cold. "I won't let them hurt you again this I'll promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary and Sam had a wonderful morning in the park. She sat on the bench and looked around as other people sat and watched their children play. Sam was busy swing on the swings then she waved at Mary running over to the slide. She went down a few times then ran over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek then giggled running back over to play some more.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said a voice standing next to her. She looked up and there was the General.

"Diane, you're a long ways away from your desk. Don't tell me you came here to help me watch my granddaughter."

"If I said yes would you believe me," said the General. Mary gave her a look over the top of her sunglasses. "I didn't think you would. No, I came to give you a heads up. I was ordered to farm Chuck and Sarah out to the Secret Service for a mission of vital importance. The orders came from the president himself but I'm not sure the Secret Service is going to play fair so I'd like you to keep an eye out for me."

"I'm not going to spy on my son for you if that's what you're asking," said Mary as she noticed something doing on by the merry-go-round.

"I'm not asking you to spy on Chuck. I just want to make sure the Secret Service doesn't try to screw them over. Their Chief was not happy that he was forced to bring them in on the mission but Chuck gathered some important intel that indicates we need to be concerned. I've already sent you the details for you to look at."

"I'll give it a look but right now I'm just a grandmother in the park with her granddaughter having a pleasant morning. We're going to the zoo afterwards to see bunnies if you want to come but before we're going to get some ice cream."

"You could've led out with that," said the General. "Don't look now, but I think you've got trouble coming from your nine o'clock."

"I see him," said Mary as she saw what seemed and irate father coming over towards her pushing his son along. The boy was big more than three times the size of Sam. He should've been in school not on the playground.

"Are you responsible for that little terror?" asked the angry man. "That little witch threw my son off the merry-go-round. See his bruises and the cuts on his knees. Show the woman your hands." He showed Mary his hands they were bruised and scuffed too. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Sam come here," yelled Mary as she waved for her to come over. Sam came running over with two other little girls. Mary had seen her with them before on the slides.

"Sam, I should've known a Tom Boy," said the man. Mary looked up at him but held her tongue; she was supposed to be the grandma in the park today. Sam came up to her and glanced at the boy with contempt.

"Boy does she look like her mother right now," said the General. Mary gave her a look that said not helping before turning back to Sam.

"Sam Love, can you tell me what happened? Did you throw this boy off the merry-go-round?"


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

It was all Mary could to do to put up with this loud mouth going on about how Sam hurt his kid. The boy obviously belonged in school then when he started mentioning lawyer she understood what was going on either this was either a shake down or the man like his son was a bully. Like Sam, Mary put bullies in their place. She'd built her career out of it and now this man was going to rant about her granddaughter... not on her watch.

"I can tell you what happened," the man said when Mary asked Sam. "That... well she threw my son off the merry-go-round and I want to know what you're going to do about it. Maybe we need a lawyer?"

"Maybe you need to calm down. I won't have you raising your voice at my granddaughter. Now Sam honey tell me what happened. You're not in trouble I just want to know."

"Not in trouble... is that the way you raise kids? No wonder she's the way she is. Now let me tell you…" This time the General intervened.

"Mister my advice to you is to dial it back a couple of notches and pipe down," said Diane. "Things might get out of hand and you might not like what you get."

"He was pushing the merry-go-round too fast and we asked him to slow down so we could get on but he wouldn't. He just laughed at us and called us midgets. I don't know what that was but I didn't like it and he had a funny look on his face. He continued and still wouldn't stop."

"That's just her word," said the man. "My son was minding his own business playing on the merry-go-round." Mary gave him a look then turned back to Sam.

"Go on so what did you do next?" asked Mary. Now she was curious how Sam took out a boy three times her size and she wasn't a midget she was normal height for her age.

"They were fixing one of the swings," said Sam pointing at the city workers in the park. "I asked them for the old rope to jump and the man gave it to me then I found in the trash a broken umbrella so I tied one end of the rope to a pole then the other I tied to the umbrella and…."

"So you built a grappling hook. When the wheel went around you caught it, it stopped and the boy went flying."

"Something like that… just what's a grabbing hook? I'm sorry but he had that look and wouldn't stop for us. Are we still going to see bunnies?"

"It's a grappling hook… I'll explain later. And yes we're still going to see bunnies. Girls go ask your mothers if you can have ice cream we're offering."

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily with just lousy ice cream," said the man as he grabbed Mary by the wrist. "You aren't going anywhere until I get satisfaction."

"Well, I can see where your son gets his manners from. Satisfaction in cases like this is usually had at dawn," she said as she rolled her hand breaking his grip then delivered reverse chop to the throat. To everyone present it looked like a flick, the man gasped and tried to speak but couldn't he could only mouth words. Mary put her arm around him like she was concerned and landed a first knuckle punched to his spine. The man lost feeling from the waist down and flopped on the bench.

"You just sit there and think about what a wonderful day it is to be alive. Think about your son and your family and in a few hours you'll be able to go home to them," whispered Mary in his ear. "Have a nice day. If you should see us again cross the road and walk away."

"I warned you mister," said the General as she and the kids walked over for ice cream. "Now will you look over those files?"

"Okay, okay but I can't get over her being able to tie the rope. I mean I not objective she's my granddaughter but both Chuck and Ellie could barely tie their shoes at her age"

"Where do you place coming up with the idea of the grappling hook then to actually make it and it worked? The kid has potential."

"We'll keep that comment to ourselves. I don't think either Chuck or Sarah would appreciate it."

"I'm just saying..." Continued the General but Mary cut her off.

"I know what you're saying and we'll keep it between us. This wasn't the life Stephen or I wanted for Chuck but it found him anyway. I don't know what they want for Sam but I know if it is to be this it will find her. I learned that the hard way."

"I don't know if this helps but you can't force a square peg in a round hole."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team pulled up outside the Federal building in Fresno. The sun was hot and sunny but the air was different here maybe it was less polluted or just the fact that they were inland away from the Ocean. But Chuck noticed something in the air he didn't like and he noticed it as soon as he walked in the building, he smelt lies.

"Keep up Bartowski," said Casey. "Your detour by the port has made us a half hour late for the briefing. What is it with you and the bearded one about not being able to be on time? Oh right you grew up in the land of fruits and nuts."

"May I help you," asked the receptionist as they walked in. The atrium was bright from a glass wall and plants inside but it still felt like just another Federal building. But Chuck didn't notice it he was too busy keeping an eye on Sarah.

"Please Chuck, not here, not now," said Sarah when he tried to hold her hand. "We need to be professional."

"That'll be a first," said Casey, then he turned back to the receptionist. "We're here to see your Director. Colonel Casey, Agent..."

"Sarah Walker," they heard from behind them and turning around there stood Scott Burns. "It's alright Marlene. I'll take them up to see the boss. This way please. Boy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. The Boss almost had a cow when he was told he was going to have to bring you along."

"It's Sarah Carmichael now and this is my husband Charles Carmichael," said Sarah as John coughed. "Oh and this is the rest of the team Colonel Casey, NSA, Agents McHugh and Grimes."

"I've heard of the Colonel and you I see there's another agent on the way," said Scott looking at her baby bump. "So you're married well I'm glad you finally put the horse in front of the cart."

"And what does that mean," said Sarah. But Scott just turned and ignored her. Then he hurried them along telling they were late.

"This way please keep up the Boss doesn't like being kept waiting. He's going crazy with last minute details."

Chuck saw Casey pull Sarah aside as they walked so he dropped back with them motioning Morgan and Alex to go ahead.

"Tell me what I'm walking into. Is there going to be a problem in there?" said John. He looked over at Chuck then back at her.

"There won't be a problem as long as they don't make one. We're all professionals, right? Chuck knows he can fill you in."

"John, the only thing you need to know is that Scott, the guy we just met, and Dan Marx, the office Director are the two people along with Steven Strong that got Sarah fired from the Secret Service."

"Are you sure you can work with these two jerks," said Casey. "If you don't feel like you can just say the word and you can sit this one out. The guy's already gunning for you."

"John's right. Maybe this time you should just watch this from the sidelines and think about Sam and ... well think about baby names. All names are good except if they're on sale at Ikea and definitely not Grunka," said Chuck making Sarah laugh which was his goal.

"What I thought Grunka had a nice ring to it? A strong forceful name, I really don't see what's wrong with it," said Casey.

"I appreciate you guys trying to make me laugh but this is what it is. Let's just get it over with and Chuck I'm sorry for not taking your hand before. I'm also sorry for what you're going to have to hear in there."

"They don't know you the way I know you," said Chuck as he took her hand. "These people didn't deserve you."

"No you do," she said as she kissed him.

"Can everyone hurry up," said Scott as he came back to see what was taking so long. "You know that's what got you that way but if you two want a room I can arrange something like I did for you and Steve." Chuck started to go at Scott but Sarah grabbed him.

"Scott you can keep your comments to yourself and show us the way," said Sarah as she held Chuck. "But you always did love to shoot of your mouth.

"Like I'm supposed to be afraid?" said Scott as he motioned them to follow him. "Come on you're already late."

"Anyone ever told you that you talk too much," said Casey as he pushed past him. They came to the conference room to find no one there. There wasn't even the man who was supposed to brief them.

"Where is everyone," asked Morgan. "Don't tell me we're it? or has there be a disruption in the space-time continuum."

"We're it alright," said Casey. "We're the tail on pin the donkey and I don't like this one bit. Hey you we just drove three hours to get here for what?"

"The Director will be right with you. He was just called away so have a seat and wait he'll be right with you. There's a supply room down the hall if you need anything just make yourself at home."

"Scott you and I," Chuck started to say but Sarah took his hand and shook her head no. "You and I need to have a private chat afterwards."

"Anytime, anywhere but now I need to find my boss."

"Chuck, be careful he's a slimy SOB. I know firsthand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a private jet flying from Beijing tensions were running high and not just for the upcoming summit but also from the family drama that was unfolding inside. The president sprung on his daughter at the last minute that she would have to come with him but she had other plans arranged.

"You lied to me," said the President's daughter. "You told me we'd be going to L.A. and I'd be able to go shopping at Rodeo drive. What do I find out now? I'm being dragged into the wilderness to relive that American TV show... Oh you remember the one with 'Goodnight John Boy.'"

"The Americans called the show 'the Waltons', an American propaganda film about the strife of the low class against the oppression of the bourgeoisie and the false illusion of self-empowerment."

"Dad, did you read that in a communist fortune cookie? And what do you call your phone made in our country or the other foreign companies that operate here?"

"I call it opportunity."

"Some might call it exploitation," said the President's daughter. She already knew she was fighting a lost cause. "Tell me I'll at least be able to go to Disney World."

"Miss," said one of the MSS escorts. "I'm sorry but Disney World is in Florida and we'll be in California. Disneyland is in Anaheim near L.A."

"Which will be close to where we'll be at right? So while you're at your other boring meeting I can take off and go to Disneyland. Then go shopping and ..."

"You're going to stay in the Park with the Japanese President's daughter and exchange stories about how mean your fathers are. This treaty meeting is supposed to be secret and we're invited guests of the U.S. president visiting his lovely park so you're going to go and enjoy it. Do your father this favor and we'll see at the end what we can do. I'm not promising anything but we'll see."

"Can I get that it writing? I'd prefer it in triplicate each copy being signed and notarized."

On a JAL flight there was a similar conversation going on...

"This was your idea wasn't it?" said the Japanese President's daughter. "You and your Zen gardens, I swear I'm going to scream if they offer me a mediation cushion. You can also tell them I don't want sushi I can get that back home. I want to go to the beach and swim in the ocean. That was what I was supposed to do this weekend but no you had to ruin all that so I could do what? Spend the weekend with Yogi and Booboo."

"Give it a chance I'm sure you'll like it. They have archery so you can practice. Your last results weren't that good you know."

"That's because I hate it. You're the one who likes it and let's not get started on Iaido. I do it for you because I know you like it. I know you miss Mom and I do too. I understand but please do I have to go on all these state affairs with you?"

"We were expected to bring our families with us so this Treaty conference could to be kept a secret and I'm sorry if I disrupted your plans. However, you have to know there is more in life then just parties and fun. There's something called duty and responsibility. The Chinese President's daughter knows this and is coming with him without making a scene. Maybe you two could become friends and talk about how your fathers are ogres dragging you two around the world. At least you'll have something to talk about."

"I told you I understand," said the girl tired of having to justify wanting to live her own life without the state being in it. How could she explain to her father she wanted to keep a promise she'd made to her mother."

"If we're having this conversation I don't think you do," said the President. "Daichi go find out how long before we arrive. These flights seem to last forever."

"Hai," said Daichi as he made a low bow then left. The President caught his daughter following his bodyguard with a look that was hard to mistake.

His first thoughts were to have the man transferred but then they'd just replace him and the merry-go-round would go round again. He could talk to her but that would open a can of worms he'd like left closed. So that left only one option ignore it and hope the hormone tempest of adolescence would go away on its own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary and Sam were eating and Sam was wearing her ice cream when Kat showed up. She laughed when she saw Sam's ice cream face and pulled out some wipes. She did the best she could do to clean her up but she was a mess. Then they went to the petting zoo where Sam could see the bunnies. The traffic was heavier than expected so they got to the zoo late.

"I'm sorry but it's time to close. Everyone will have to leave now," said a man with a bunch of keys holding up his watch pointing to it. The rest of the families left quietly but not Mary and Kat.

"Hey you're a half an hour fast," said Kat as she and Mary compared time. "We just got here. You can't kick us out yet."

"Ladies, my watch is the watch that counts. Pack up your things and leave or I'll have to call security and have them remove you."

"You know for someone who works around kids you certainly are awfully rude," said Kat. Seeing how it was useless to talk to the man she went to collect Sam.

"As far as I'm concerned they could make a nice rabbit stew or a roast with potatoes out of them," said the man. Mary had to turn away as bad a breath he had. So she waited for him to go into the back of the barn with the animals then she slipped past the sign that read 'no unauthorized personal'. Inside she found him with his friend Old Crow.

"Hey lady can't you read the sign says no passe el persona non autorizzatos," said the man convinced she must be Spanish and that was the language he was attempting to speak.

"Open wide," she said as she took out what look like breath spray and squirted it into the man's mouth.

"Hum nice peppermint, but like I said you can..." He never finished. It was like someone pulled his plug and he dropped like a rock in the middle of the stall. Mary looked around to make sure no one was there or saw her. She took his whisky bottle and poured it over him then put the bottle in his hands afterwards she took his keys.

"Sleep tight," she said as she patted him on the cheek. "Sorry I've got bunnies to see. I know you won't mind and just stay where you are there's no reason to get up."

"I've got Sam ready to go," said Kat. Mary was just coming out of the stalls and she caught her put something away in her purse.

"Oh we don't have to go yet. I went and talked to the man and he turned out to be reasonable. He even he admitted that his watch was fast so we can stay longer."

"Are we talking about the same man? He didn't seem that way when I was talking to him. To me he seemed a class act jerk and let's not even talk about his breath. I think Jack Daniels makes his mouthwash."

"Bunnies," said Sam as she threw her hands up in the air with a smile that went from ear to ear. She ran back to the hutches as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Don't run you can slip on the loose straw," yelled Kat as she gave Mary a look then glanced back in the back. She thought about going in the back and thanking the man but then she shook her head no some people were best left alone. "So what did you say you were supposed to be today? Just the grandma?" said Kat with a smile.

"That's right I'm just the grandma who's a trained spy. Let's go see the bunnies. I can't believe she knows each one of them and their names."

"Did the man tell you how much longer we can stay?" asked Kat as she looked at her watch. "Do you know what time we have to be home or when they'll be back?"

"It's a three hour drive so I wouldn't expect them back before late and we can stay here until the real closing time which would be another half hour. Why? If there's something you need to do at home we can go there straight from here."

"I was thinking it would be nice if they came home and found a nice warm home cooked meal waiting for them. John's been acting a little funny lately so I thought I'd give him a taste of home.'

"That's a good idea and I wouldn't worry about Casey. John is just John."

"Maybe you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the warehouse in Bakersfield the hit squad set up temporary camp waiting the details of their mission. They knew their targets but the devil is in the details and that's what they were waiting for. As the squads prepared they each went over their individual assignments and they prepared for them.

"Why is it we're always get stuck with kitchen staff," said one Chinese assassins to another. "I'd like to do something different for a change."

"You want to change with me," said one the Japanese yakuza. "I'm stuck with the horses. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yeah I like horses and animals," said the Chinese man. "How do we go about changing? Do you talk to your Boss or do I talk to mine?"

"Neither of you talk to anybody. The jobs were handed out to each of you and they are yours," said Hito. "Besides my man didn't tell you his job with horses involves mucking out the stalls. So you know what you'd be knee deep in."

Everyone in the warehouse laughed at the men as names were thrown about until Hito and Wei call them to order.

"You guys act like a bunch of kids. Remember we have a job to do. Now check your gear and your weapons. I don't care if you've done it, do it again. That goes for both squads now move it."

"Hito," said Wei, "Big Brother wants to talk to us. He's on the computer in the backroom." They both went in together then closed the door behinds them.

"I need to tell you that the Presidents' flights arrive LAX late tomorrow and they'll be traveling by motorcade to the Ahwahnee hotel in the park. Move your men out tomorrow and set up. I'll give you the signal when to make the move. It looks like the treaty negotiations will be held in the high Sierras at White Wolf Lodge during the day then they'll return to their hotel at night for time to reflection. The optimum time to strike will be while the talks are going on and most of the security is with the Presidents and the delegates leaving the families vulnerable."

"I've seen the floor plans of the hotel we can be in and out in no time. The problem is where do we go after we grab the girls. We can't stay in the park and to get out it will take time unless you've got a helicopter."

"I'm working on that," said Big Brother. "We need one that is authorized to fly overhead during the meeting because once they start all that will become restricted air space. We'd risk being shot down before we got to the target site. But don't worry I've thought about this so I'm going to grab one of the ranger's birds. No one will suspect it until it's too late.

"That's smart because once we've got our passengers onboard they won't risk hurting them by shooting at us so we can simply fly out."

"Right then we return to the safe house here in Bakersfield. Afterwards we make contact with our demands."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

The team sat in the conference room for almost an hour looking at the walls until. They couldn't take it anymore. Morgan was the first to get up and start walking around the room. He touched everything and while he was examining a remote control he accidently turned on the heat. Temperatures rose in the room until Casey yanked it away from him and got the temperatures back to normal.

"I was going to do that," said Morgan. "You just didn't give me time. Besides it was an honest mistake."

"That's what your mother told the doctor. I swear Grimes if you embarrass me here with these people. I'm going to take away you gun privileges for a month."

"Wait you actually let him carry a weapon," said Chuck. "Morgan, little buddy I don't mean anything but do you think that's wise. John, I can't believe you'd let Morgan carry a weapon."

"No he gets to carry it but I keep the ammo. You think I'm going to give him a loaded firearm. What do you think I'm crazy or something? You got to be out of your mind."

"I'm working on him giving me live ammo," said Morgan as he tapped his shoulder holster. "Then the Cobra will be ready."

"In your dreams," said Casey as he started to feel like a caged animal and began to pace the floor. "You don't think your friend Scott is screwing with us?"

"He's no friend of mine and yes it's possible. Like I said the guy's a jerk so I wouldn't put it past him to pull something like that, especially if they're looking for a way to kick us off this mission."

"Chuck, come with me," said John as he grabbed Chuck by the arm. "Let's take that computer skin job of yours and do a little recon. The rest of you stay here and call us if anyone shows up. But somehow I don't think that's going to happen."

Chuck and Casey were out in the hallway and started to walk around. There were other offices and everyone seemed busy but then when they were about to turn around they heard someone talking. The man speaking spoke slowly like the people or person listening was having a hard time understanding him or he was having difficulty getting his point across. Suddenly Chuck knew what was going on.

"John, you're right we've been screw. Follow me," said Chuck as he barged right into a room past two guards at the door. They were startled when Chuck and Casey came inside but the speaker signaled the men to stand down before an incident occurred. They were inside now and it was too late to stop them.

Chuck and Casey looked around the room it was filled with a mix of American and oriental agents sitting about a conference table with Scott Burns and what could only be Dan Marx giving a briefing.

"Is this where Charlie Chan keeps his sons," asked Casey. "Which one of them is most honorable son number one and the other guys are they adopted?" Chuck ignored Casey's quip although he wanted to remind him what he told Morgan not to do.

"I'm sorry," said Chuck, "but we must've been put in the wrong conference room. Colonel Casey let me introduce you to these gentlemen. They are agents with the Chinese MSS."

"Commies," mumbled Casey as he looked at them thinking how nice they'd be in his crosshairs. But Chuck shook his head no then he named them. Then he did the same with the Japanese Secret Service and ended with introducing himself.

"You're the agent Ambassador Sheng mentioned. We were wondering where you were. The Ambassador sends his best wishes," said the head of the Chinese security delegation.

"Thank you and please send mine back to him. Well, we should go get the rest of our team and have them sit in since we'll all be working together or that's my understanding," said Chuck as he looked at Dan. They had to wait for the interpreter to translate.

"Yes please bring them," said both the heads for the Chinese and Japanese teams not waiting for Marx or Burns to do their jobs. They both spoke in perfect English more than annoyed that it was assumed they didn't.

"That won't be necessary we're done here and I'll brief your group separately," said Dan as he gave Chuck a look that showed he wasn't happy but at this point Chuck and Casey didn't care.

"It was a pleasure meeting you and I guess we'll see you in the Park," said Chuck in both Chinese and Japanese. Dan had to have an interpreter tell him what Chuck said and while Dan was waiting for the interpreter to finish Chuck and Casey left. "Come on John, I think we're done here."

"I think you're right. Let's go back to the other guys and see what we want to do. I can tell when I'm not wanted. We should contact the General then blow this joint. A three hour drive and then this, no we don't need this hassle."

"I'd like to but I don't know if we can," said Chuck but as they were talking outside the conference room Scott came running out looking for them.

"Here you are I was afraid you'd gone. This is my bust and I'm sorry the Director will be with you soon. Had we know you spoke Japanese and Chinese none of this would've happened. The Directory thought it would be better to brief them separately."

"Most of those people in there speak better English than we do. I don't know if we can hang around we really need to get back to L.A. to prepare for the trip to the park tomorrow but okay we've got an hour still I guess. What do you say Casey?"

"It's better than going back empty handed and calling Langley saying the mission's a bust. I don't think my boys in Fort Meade would be too happy either."

"There's no need in getting a pissing contest going between our agencies," said Scott. "Here's some reading material for you. It's the Itinerary of events and like I said the Director will be down to see you momentarily. I really need to get back inside so look those over and we'll be with you soon."

Chuck started to glance over the itinerary with Casey waiting for Scott to go back inside and close the door.

"Do you believe anything he just said John?"

"If you do I've got some swampland for sale. I think we caught them with their pants down and they knew they had to come up with an excuse for dealing us out. My finger's itching."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah, Morgan and Alex were in the conference waiting for Chuck and Casey to come back. After Morgan's little mishap with the heating system Sarah felt a little warm and dehydrated so she told the two of them to hold down the fort she'd be right back after she got a drink. There was a water fountain just outside in the corridor so she ducked out for just a moment.

"Take your time," said Alex. Sarah noticed a funny look in her eyes. "I'll watch Morgan and make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble."

"Yeah, but remember your father will be back soon and he won't knock. I'm just going to be right outside so I won't be gone long." Sarah wondered if that was the way they looked to the outside but she thought Morgan and Alex were kind of cute too.

Sarah stepped out and as she remembered the water fountain was directly across the hall. Next to it was a cup dispenser she took one then got her drink. Looking at her watch she tried to think where Sam and Mary were and if she should call them.

"I'm just checking in," she told herself. "It's not like I'm checking up on her, right?" She pulled out her phone and held it in her hand looking at it as if by telepathy she could dial the number. But anyway she looked at it Mary could take her calling the wrong way or as Sarah really knew the right way. Suddenly her phone rang and she jumped. It was Mary.

"Mary, is everything okay? I was just thinking about calling but I talked myself out of it because I knew everything was okay. Everything is okay, isn't it?"

"What? Yes of course. I've got you on speaker in the car so Sam can hear you too. She misses you and she wanted tell you how much fun she's having but I'm afraid she's asleep in her seat. Kat is here with me. Say hello or she won't believe you're with me," whispered Mary.

"That's not true," said Sarah. "Kat, Casey's not here. He and Chuck went to find out what's going on. We were supposed to be met and briefed but we were shoved in a conference room and left to fend for ourselves."

"Do I need to call Diane? I will if I have to. It's no problem actually she's in town. She dropped by the park and gave me a head's up on your mission. Looks like you guys need the Nana to come with you."

"Let Chuck and Casey handle here and yes we're going to need you. I had the airstream pulled out before we left and it should be ready for tomorrow."

"Boy that will bring back some memories," said Mary thinking about going camping with Stephen. When Chuck and Ellie were a little older than Sam was.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about what the airstream would mean to you. If you want we can rent another camper it's really no hassle."

"No… no you just caught me off guard. No, the airstream has the best communications and security system my poor Stephen could invent in it. Plus I know where everything is."

"Don't forget to ask about supper," said Kat.

"Oh right, the reason I called. Well we were wondering about what time do you think you guys will make it back. But since you haven't even started the brief you don't know, do you?"

"That's right but I'd guess we'll leave here in about an hour or an hour and a half then it's a three hour drive back home so that will get us in late, why? You know how I feel about surprises."

"No, no surprises here. We just wanted to have a nice home cooked meal waiting for you guys when you get home. You know if you ate better you wouldn't have had your vitamin B problem. I think we're going to do a roast. I'm going to stop at the grocery on the way home and get some things so take you time."

"Thank you Mary. I want you to know you don't have to but if you do we appreciate. And I appreciate the time you're taking for Sam."

"You're family and we take care of family. Dinner will be waiting when you guys get in and by then Sam will be awake to tell you about her day. Well I need to let you go. Take care and say hi to everyone. Kat says to say hi to John for her too." Sarah heard the beginning of an argument then the line dropped.

Inside the conference room…..

"Morgan, we're by ourselves you know what that means, don't you?" said Alex as she walked over to him and rubbed his back. "It's just you and me now."

"Yeah and your father who can come through that door any moment. Then there's Anna, why do you think she took Chuck to that crime scene?"

"Really in a time like this and you think about your ex? She took Chuck so he could show a badge and get them across the police line to look around. The downtown office is processing it but really you had to bring up Anna?"

"Well it's not like I'm thinking about her, thinking about her but I'm thinking about why she'd take Chuck. She was in the Buy More before talking to Big Mike then ducked out when we showed up. Maybe Big Mike's right she's… huh well… hum Oh it's nothing," said Morgan. He saw Alex's look and knew he had said too much already.

"Come on I want to hear this theory. What does Big Mike think? That maybe she still likes you and ducked out because she didn't want to see us together?"

"No nothing like that," Morgan started to say but he saw Alex's look. "Okay, yeah exactly like that but I told him that was crazy talk. There's no way Anna was interested in me anymore and I'm all yours."

"Now that the really bad ideas are out of the way," said Anna as she walked in with Sarah. Sarah looked at the two of them but turned back to Anna.

"Okay you said in the hallway you had intel for us, what is it?" asked Sarah as Anna handed her a tablet with a video clip.

"That's the pier where the Customs Agent was killed. See the men walking away then the one turns and fires killing the man. We tried facial recognition on the men but we could only get a clear hit off the shooter and Morgan don't laugh. His name is Yu Dung."

"Well with a name like that you'd expect he'd become a hired assassin or work in stalls," said Morgan. Everyone looked at Morgan. "What? It's just an observation?"

"Anyway how did you get a hold of this? Chuck was going to hack into the ship's on board computer and download it without them knowing."

"We went old school and one of our submarines intercepted the ship in international waters. The captain was in on smuggling the men into the U.S. and was paid by the Triad. Officially there was an onboard explosion and the ship went down with all hands. But the part that is interesting is what happens in the end. Look," she said as she fast forwarded. "See those SUVs? Now look one of them happened to be parked under a street light and look at the license plate."

"That's an official vehicle all we need to do is check with motor pool to see who checked it out or have you already done that?"

"Of course, they were signed out permanently for use by the Secret Service. They seem to be missing from their motor pool and their GPS tracker has been deactivated."

"What better way to get in and out of the port without being stopped or searched. If that poor guy had been a few minutes later in his rounds no one would've known anything."

"That's the way it goes sometimes. I'll leave you this and I don't know if I told you congratulations so congratulations. I hope it's a girl."

"So does my daughter. Anna next time you need help just pick up the phone and call."

"Sorry there was no time and no one can know we're here so I need to vanish. We'll be in touch soon. Watch your backs and trust no one."

Anna was leaving when Chuck and Casey came in. They passed in the doorway then she was gone vanished, disappeared in the crown of people in the corridor.

"Wasn't that?" said Chuck as he turned to see her again but she was gone. "Guys that was Anna wasn't it? What did she want?"

"She came bringing gifts," said Sarah as she showed Chuck and Casey the video on the tablet. "You know what this means, someone here is in on this which begs the question do we share this intel?"

"No, this is our ace up the sleeve. No one knows we've identified Dung," said Chuck. Everyone looked at him. "Oh you know what I mean. If we find him he could lead us to the rest of the group and he'll be in the park for sure."

"We could start by looking for flies," said Casey. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary pulled into a grocery store parking lot on the way home from the Zoo. Sam was still asleep in her seat so Kat volunteered to stay with her while Mary ran inside to get what they needed to prepare supper. Walking inside she noticed something was off. There were no cashiers at the counters but they could've been on break because as she walk down the aisles there didn't seem to be any customers. Could she be the only client they had?

"Wow," said Mary to herself. "I think I must've picked the worst grocery store in L.A. County to do my shopping. All we're missing is some tumbleweed and I'd think I was in a ghost town grocery store." Her cart made a screeching sound as she pushed it down the barren aisles.

"So what do we need for this roast? Morgan likes it with a lot of vegetables so I'm going to need some Yukon potatoes and baby carrot," said Mary as she went to the fresh produce aisle and got some then while she was there she noticed the green vegetables.

"Yes, I can make a spinach salad to go with it and steam some broccoli so Sarah can get more folate acid. Just what the doctor orders," she said as she picked the vegetables bagged and weighted them but still there was no one.

"I need to check their meat. I wonder if they have a butcher I can get him to do up my roast for me with little thyme and a few bay leaves. It will save me time so all I have to do is sear it to lock in flavor before I put it in the oven," said Mary as she thought how and what she was going to prepare in her head.

She was going to the fresh meats aisle when she saw them in the mirror. There looked to be three masked men. One had the cashiers and store employees held at gunpoint in the back while the other two looked like they were coming for her. She had to think fast with Sam in the car outside she didn't want to get into a gunfight inside.

"Well we need a little spice to go in the roast so she went to the spices and grabbed a couple of bottles of red pepper then she went to the make-up aisle. She sat the red pepper on the counter top opening the lid and breaking the safety seal on one of the containers. In a mirror on same counter top she kept track of events behind her. It wasn't long before one of thieves came creeping up and as he was about to grab her she turned threw the ground red pepper in his face then sprayed him with hairspray. The hair spray caused the red pepper to bind and fix to his skin.

"My eyes, my eyes what did you do to them," screamed the man. "I can't see. Aaaugh!" He dropped to the floor and rolled in pain screaming at the top of his lungs.

Mary picked up his weapon then hid behind the counter turning the mirrors on the counter so she could cover the aisle and waited. It didn't take long for the man's partner to come to his rescue.

"What is it? What happened? Where is the old woman" he asked as Mary remained poised for the attack.

"What old woman," she said to herself. "I'm not old and I'm not the one with red pepper in the face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the conference room Casey went over the itinerary with the rest of the team as Chuck gave the video another once over. He looked for scars or tattoo but even though the yakuza were famous for their elaborate tattoos none of the men had any visible.

"Anna's right the license plates are official vehicles," said Chuck as he flashed. "Oh boy yeah and they were checked out to the Secret Service here. Guys we need to watch our backs." As Chuck was talking the door to the conference room opened up and the Director along with the General came in.

"I was just explaining the confusion earlier," said the Director as he walked to the table ignoring Sarah all together.

"So are you going to tell us our tasking or are we going to have to guess," said Chuck. He understood exactly what was going on.

"I'm not going to lie I don't want you nor do we need you. This is the Secret Service's mandate and your people are outsiders. None of you have even had proper training at Glynco."

"Excuse me that's not true I have and that was never in question," said Sarah as she stared at him. "Or do you have something to say about that too."

"You're right I forgot about you but the rest haven't. That being said we'll need you to help watch the Ahwahnee site while the delegates are meeting in White Wolf lodge. Your job will be to monitor the movements of the Chinese and Japanese president's families keeping them safe at all times. My people will take over in the evening when the delegates return to their lodgings."

"So our job is to babysit the wives and kids of the Presidents," said Casey with a tone of contempt. "Is that what you're telling us?"

"No he's telling us we're watching the teenage daughters of the Presidents. The President of Japan lost his wife last year to a terminal disease and the President of China is divorced. We literally are babysitting. Fine if that's what you want that's what we'll do."

"You don't want to argue this," said the Director. "I'm sorry but without formal training I just can't risk an incident with the Presidents."

"I'm cool," said Chuck as everyone looked at him. "Well we need to start back. General might we have a word with you concerning logistics."

"Well you don't need me anymore. If you need anything there's a number you can call if not then we'll meet tomorrow evening at the hotel to go over last minute details and set up for the first watches." With that Dan left as fast as he could.

"Chuck, how can you be cool with this?" Chuck held up a finger to his mouth for them to be silent then he pulled out a mobile signal jammer and placed it in the middle of the table activating it.

"Of course I'm not cool with it but arguing with him isn't going to get anything changed. General there's something you need to see."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Chuck activated the jamming device so no one could listen in on them. Once they were sure the room was secure they briefed the General on the latest developments. Chuck showed the General the video and Sarah explained what Anna had told her. In the end Beckman had no choice but to agree with them to keep this under their hat. But this made the mission that much more sensitive with the Presidents of three countries in the balance.

"What you're saying if true makes this extremely serious. I can't give you any more men without drawing attention. But you're right you can't go to anyone here with this. You don't know who you can trust."

"General, this meeting should be called off. We can't protect the three Presidents and their families with just us."

"This negotiation is too important to cancel and if we do we give the Triad and the Yakuza what they want. There's too much at stake to back out now. The President and the Chief will be here tomorrow I'll call the Chief of Staff and the Chief as soon as I leave here."

"So to be clear," said Chuck. "You're saying we should go through with this. Am I the only one in this room that sees that's a bad idea?"

"Chuck, I don't see another option. The Chinese and Japanese are facing off over there. Shots have already been fired we're lucky it didn't escalate pulling us in the middle. I don't want to preach doomsday but we want a better future for our children."

"Well, if we can't have more men for now let's at least bring in more surveillance. I'd like a bird above and bugs in the hotels. Not in the rooms because their security will sweep them twice a day if not more often as the negotiations progress. That is unless we tell the presidents about the threat and ask permission to put surveillance cameras in their rooms?"

"Absolutely not, that would risk an international incident and tipping off people we're on to them. They might put in play their plan earlier."

"And if we don't warn them then something goes down it could be just as bad."

"I think you've got a good handle on the situation," said the General. "I trust your judgement. I need to go and so do you or your mother will be mad at me. I saw your daughter in the park this morning and I have to say she's quite remarkable."

"Mary did," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah. She nodded her head. "'Remarkable,' I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should I was impressed and that's not easy," said the General then she left. Chuck watched her leave thinking then he turned to Sarah and she didn't need to flash to read his thoughts.

"I know it sounded like she was observing a recruit. I think we need to find out what really happened in the park. When Mary called she said everything was fine and she and Kat were going to have dinner waiting for us. I should've told you she called while you were gone. But things got hectic and truthfully I forgot."

"Chuck, what did you say this thing was called," asked Morgan as he started fiddling with the jammer. "I think you ought to call it 'the cone of silence'."

"And I think you ought to leave it alone," said Casey as he took it away from him. "Cone of silence, really, where do you come up with these idiot ideas?" Morgan started to speak but Casey cut him off. "That was a rhetorical question which means I don't want an answer."

"That's okay John I know you really love and care for me."

"I'll show you how much I care," said Casey. "How about I introduce you to the fists of dome right now?"

"Guys, we need to get on the road," said Alex. "Mom and Mary are preparing dinner so we need to hurry up and go. You two can play afterwards."

"Play? Who's playing? You know Big Guy if I said play you'd smack me," said Morgan as Casey reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch! What's that for?"

"You don't expect me to smack Alex," whispered Casey. "Suck it up troll and get a move on it before I kick you along."

"Oh Morgan, I'm in the middle on the way back next to Sarah," said Chuck as he took her hand and kissed her. "That is if you don't mind." She answered by kissing him back.

"No I don't mind Chuck," said Morgan.

"Yuck, he wasn't talking to you bearded wonder. Come on let's go we've got a long ways to go and tomorrow will be here early. Grimes, I swear you cause me to be late again and I'll drag you out in your Toy Story pajamas."

"At least he's wearing pajamas now."

"Now I know I'm going to be sick," said John. "Just everyone get in the car, daughter shotgun, troll trunk. Chuck and Sarah get in."

"I'm looking at them now," said Scott into his phone as he stood in window of the Federal Building watching the team leave. "Sarah and her husband could be a real threat to our operation. My recommendation is if they get in the way eliminate them. For now we can wait and see. ... Yes, we can meet this evening at the usual place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary waited behind the counter observing the second hooded man using the mirrors on the cosmetic counter. She waited until the man bent down with the one she'd sprayed with her improvised mace to slip out from behind the counter then made her way behind him.

"Burt, Burt look at me," said the man as he tried to get Burt to move his hands so he could see Burt's eyes but he held them tight screaming.

"I can't they burn. Make it stop, make it stop please. Get some water, gasoline whatever just make the burning go away."

"Water, right,' said the man as he started to turn but Mary was on top of him by then. "Lady, I need..." He never got out help she pistol whipped him into unconsciousness.

"You're making a lot to do out of nothing. My granddaughter makes less of a fuss about her boo-boos," said Mary as she silenced the screaming man pistol whipping him too. Her first thoughts were to just go ahead and leave. She had what she needed but she'd have to make it out of the store. Later if she saw on the news someone got hurt then that would be on her so whether she liked it or not she'd have to do something about the last masked man.

"Crap," she said as she looked at the time. It was going to be close and she really didn't have the time so she wheeled her cart up to the man guarding the people in the back.

"Hey stop there lady," said the man as he pointed his pistol at her. His arm was shaking like a leaf. "Stop right there where are Burt and Bill?"

"Might as well have been Burt and Ernie. Listen will you point that thing somewhere else before you accidently shoot me. Oh you can't can you. Good at least the safety's still on."

"What" said the man as he looked at the weapon but in his moment of distraction Mary drew hers and shot him in the foot. The man screamed and dropped to the floor grabbing his foot as he did he dropped his weapon. Mary kicked it away.

"Thanks," said the security guard as he started to get up. "I'll take my gun back. They got the drop on me when they came in through the back."

"I don't understand all that's supposed to be locked up back there," said the man with Manger pinned on his white coat.

"We can settle this fast. Just everyone sit still that goes for you too Roy," said Mary to the guard as she motioned him down covering everyone. She stood over the top of the man she'd shot.

"I need to go to the hospital or see a doctor or something. You blew off my foot. I'm going to..." he started to say sue but she put the pistol barrel in the man's mouth.

"Listen I'm supposed to be home now preparing dinner for my son, his wife and friends. They're coming over for a home cooked meal after work and my daughter-in-law's pregnant so I want to make a good impression but you're keeping me from doing that. When I remove this barrel I want to know who your inside man is."

"Lady you're crazy. I need medical assistance. Won't someone help me? I'm injured and bleeding or can't you see that?"

"I warned you," she said as she whacked his foot with her pistol then she put her foot on it and applied pressure. "I asked a question and you're keeping from my cooking."

"Aaaugh, okay, okay Delores, Delores passed us the combination for the back," said the man. "Just get off my foot."

"I don't know what he's talking about," said Delores as she reached for her purse. "He's obviously lying, I wouldn't..."

"Stop right there if you pull anything out of that bag other than Kleenex tissues there will be a spill on isle thirteen. Roy, check her bag please." He grabbed it from her and pulled out a twenty-two. Beretta Bobcat 21A "Which one of these geniuses is your boyfriend, Burt or Ernie in cosmetics or this brain child?"

"I don't have to say anything," hissed the woman as Roy cuffed her. "This would've worked out fine if you had gotten in the middle."

"Maybe but the police would've realized the same thing then what? Bonny and Clyde would start knocking over supermarkets. This is a slippery slope be thankful no one got hurt."

"What about me," yelled the man holding his foot.

"Just consider it an occupational hazard and think it could've been worse. Can someone please ring me up and can I get points on my Buy More Rewards card?"

At little while later in the parking lot...

"Mary, we need to hurry up or we won't have time," said Kat as she got out and popped the trunk lid. What took so long inside?" She asked as she helped her put the bags inside.

"I had to shop around you wouldn't believe the prices. Some of the things were a real steal but others were like highway robbery."

"I don't think we've got time to make a dessert but we could stop by where Alex used to work and grab a couple apple pies. They're John's favorite."

"Then we'll make time and stop by. Worst case scenario the clan can have an aperitif while we're finishing off supper. And Sam?" asked Mary as she got in and looked in the back.

"She's still out like a light we may have to carry her in when we get home. The poor thing got really tired playing today but I think she had the time of her life today with her grandma."

"Thank you Kat. Now let's grab those pies then get home. That roast isn't going to cook itself," she said. But as she pulled out of the parking lot two patrol cars with blue lights and sirens passed them pulling into the grocery store.

"I wonder what that's all about," said Kat noticing the police vehicles. "You didn't see anything inside?"

"Oh I think I saw inside they were marking doughnuts down to half price."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott left work saying goodbye the receptionist hitting on her as he did every night since she started work there. Then he left the building and got into his car a BMW i8. A hundred thousand dollar car that no one ever wondered how he could afford on his government paycheck. He drove away to an underground parking garage on the outskirts of Fresno. There he parking in a numbered spot and soon another car, a black Mercedes SUV with tinted windows pulled up next to his. Scott got out, walked over and got in. He made himself comfortable inside reaching up and pouring himself a bourbon and coke.

"You want anything," asked Scott. "The bar is actually yours."

"I don't need for you to get cocky with me. If I did I wouldn't ruin good whisky with coke. Are you sure Chuck and Sarah aren't going to be a problem?"

"Like taking candy from a baby," said Scott as he sipped his drink. "They won't know what hit them until it's too late. All the covers are set for the men they only need to be in place by tomorrow evening when the delegates arrive. After they arrive the place will be put in lockdown which will mean it will be impossible to get anyone else in without tipping our hand."

"Good, I've got the bosses from both sides on my back about this. I don't have to tell you the Triad and the Yakuza will turn us into sashimi if this goes sideways."

"Don't worry Jason everything from my end has been taken care of. You just need to worry about your own."

"I told you no names. You're to call me "Kyodai' or 'Big brother' not my real name. The walls have ears and you'd do well to remember that."

"I'm not going to call you 'Big Brother'. It sounds like a reality show reject."

"Well, you'd better get used to it. Don't think you're the only person we've got in our pocket and remember you're replaceable."

"Why you ungrateful SOB, who got you out of that Federal prison and sent you home to daddy. You don't remember that now do you?"

"And you were paid quite handsomely. What you don't know was when I went home to Daddy as you say he disowned me calling me the disgrace of the family. I've had to work hard to get to the place I'm at today. If you think I'm going to risk what I've created for you then you've got another thing coming."

"So what is it you want me to do for you? I've got your people their covers so all you have to do is place them."

"I want you to keep track of Chuck and Sarah. If you think they're up to something I want you to let me know immediately. Don't make me have to ask you I want to know beforehand."

"If you're that concerned why don't you let me arrange an accident? People die every year in camping accidents and I'm sure some of them are accidents."

"No we're too close to the delegates arrival and if anything happens they'll either move the meeting site to someplace where we're not ready or they'll become more resolute to sign a treaty. We need to use a certain amount of diplomacy and discretion. Something you evidently know very little about. I'll have that drink now," said Jason. He poured two glass of Suntory Yamazaki 18 year old then handed Scott one.

"I swear I'll shoot you in the head if you put coke with this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman sat in her black Escalade heading back to L.A. and their downtown black site. On the way she called Langley and organized a conference call with the White House Chief of Staff and the Chief of the Secret Service. She put up the screen and the monitor in the back flickered then went to a split view

"Gentlemen, I just received some disturbing intel from an incident that occurred last night at the Port of Los Angeles..."

"If you're talking about the Customs Agent being killed in the container offload area that's old news. We've already looked into it and dismissed it. It's not our case so our recommendation is to let the locals handle it."

"Watch this," said the General as she showed the video she got from the team. "That my friends is a wet team and those vehicles are official government SUVs checked out to the Secret Service."

"Well, I can't comment on your home video because I have no way of checking its authenticity. But to me it's just a group of men in black and as far as that vehicle being Secret Service I'll have to check. But a group of vehicles were stolen from our lot by a group of kids who went joy riding. Some of the vehicles have been recovered and some haven't. If smugglers got their hands on one or two they'd be ideal to get things in and out of the port like drugs, stolen property and the likes. But to say they picked up a hit team well that's a stretch."

"I hope you're not accusing my people of fabricating evidence, because if you are, you and I will have a problem."

"Now please," said the Chief of Staff. "I agree the video is alarming. We all have clearance so can you tell us the source."

"Yes I want to know the source because in the reports I read all the CCTV cameras in the area of the incident were out. Now we have this mystery feed," said Jim. He was already on her list and he just managed to reach the top.

"We got this from the Chinese who obtained it directly from the ship that transported the container with the wet team inside. The ship was stopped and boarded in international waters. The Captain and crew were detained and questioned."

"Gez, that's piracy. Do we know what flag that ship was flying? This could in itself cause another incident if it was flying the flag of one of our allies."

"Only if one of us opens their mouth which would be a Federal offense. I just got this video and I haven't had a chance to check all the details. I thought everyone should be made aware of it so proper safeguards can be taken. I'd like to give the Secret Service more men to help augment your numbers."

"No, I don't need your people to get in the way. We're more than capable of taking care of this on our own. It's under control by our Fresno office."

"Diane, Jim's right for the wrong reasons. These talks are supposed to be secret and if we add more agents the press is going to get wind of this then the whole thing will come to crap. At that point the Triad and the Yakuza or whoever else will have won without lifting a finger. No were going to have to move forward the way we are. Diane I need the nationality of that vessel until then I don't want the President to know about this video and if it was one of our allies then never. We need to give him plausible deniability in case he's questioned."

"I want to go on the record as stating this is a bad idea but if that's the decision I will abide by it. I just hope Jim this doesn't become another Ford's Theatre fiasco."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Team pulled in just as the roast was coming out of the oven so they had time for a glass of wine while it rested. There were all sorts of compliments on the smell as they walked in the apartment. Mary sent Sarah away to rest telling her to so sit with Sam. She, Chuck and Morgan could set the table while Kat and Alex with Casey could ready the roast and vegetables.

"I'm only agreeing because I feel a little tired and I want to hear from Sam how her day was. Sam can you sit here next to me and tell me what you did all day." Sam closed her coloring book then climbed up on the couch next to her. "So tell me Sweetie how was your day with your Nana?"

"We had a super fantastic day. We did all sorts of things we went to the park. I made two new friends and we ate ice cream with Aunt Diane..."

"Aunt Diane," said Chuck then he paused thinking. "Okay I can live with that I guess." He continued to set the table as he listened to Sam.

"Wait did something happen in the park when Aunt Diane was there. You said you made two new friends and then what?" Sam looked over at Mary then at her mother.

"Go ahead Sweetie tell your mother. You didn't do anything wrong I told you and it's over so there's nothing anyone will do."

"Now I want to know," said Chuck. "What happened Mom? You didn't... well you know what I mean, scratch an itch."

"Well there was a mean boy on the merry-go-round and he was going fast and wouldn't let us get on. He called us names so I got mad..."

"You got to listen to this, this is the good part," said Mary. "Okay so the boy made you mad but he was bigger than you but that didn't stop you what did you make?"

"My God the boy's in the hospital she clubbed him," said Morgan. "I know I thought about doing that in school but with a good lawyer we can get you off kid with life."

"No, you're being silly" said Sam as she began swing her feet back and forth. "Morgan's silly," she said as she giggled.

"He's always silly," said Casey as he thumped Morgan on the back of the head. "Let the kid talk silly. Dinner's up by the way."

"Shush, let her speak. So Sweetie what did you do" asked Sarah as she hugged her tight. "Or do I have to resort to torture." Chuck looked over as she tickled her and she began to laugh. Sarah gave Chuck a look that said 'what did you think I meant'. He smiled back.

"Okay, okay I made a grappling hook," said Sam as Mary nodded her head telling her the word was right. "I tied it to a pole then I caught the merry-go-round as it went round and it stopped so we could get on."

"It stopped but the boy didn't," added Mary. "He went hands and knees in the gravel. At first his father wasn't very happy but we talked it out and he saw the incident from our point of view."

"I'm sure he did," said Sarah as she hugged Sam some more before they got up to go to the table. Then as Kat was about to turn off the TV a news bulletin came on with police cars.

"Mary that's the grocery store we went to. I told you the police were pulling in as we left. They say that there was an attempted robbery. Can you believe that we just missed it?"

"I don't know if it's the same grocery or not. You know they all look alike these days but maybe you're right. I guess it's a good thing we missed it."

"Yes, isn't it," said Sarah as she brought Sam to the table giving Mary a look but she just picked up her wine glass and took a drink.

"I wish I could have a sip of that."

"Nine months from now you'll be able to Dear," said Mary. "But when I was pregnant we didn't know about all this so I drank a little."

"And we can see the results," said Casey. "So we need to talk out what we're doing tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

It was a long flight from Beijing to L.A. so the President decided to call it a night or day whatever it was to be rested when he landed and after he turned in so did most of his staff that was on the plane with him. Only his daughter decided to stay awake but then again thought the President she was young so she had more energy. But he knew the first days would be hectic and demanding so he needed to get his rest now.

"Lin are you sure you don't want to get some sleep," said her father but she shook her head. "Well, I need to get some before we land and this marathon begins. Are you sure this is your last chance?"

"I'm sure; go ahead I'll be fine." The President couldn't help but feel his daughter was up to something but what could she do at thirty thousand feet. She continued reading her magazine and out of the corner of one eye watched him disappear in the back of the plane. She looked around and counted the heads that bobbed off to sleep.

"Miss, can I get you anything," asked a flight attendant making her rounds. "Maybe you'd like some tea, coffee or juice. How about some milk?"

"How about you go away," said the girl. How old did the woman think she was, but at least she didn't offer her cookies to go with it. "If I need something I'll press the call button."

As the woman left Lin took out her compact and watched her disappear into the kitchenette with the other attendants. She saw them chattering and the attendant pointed back at her probably telling them how rude she was but she just wanted to be left alone. She looked at her watch and it was time. Grabbing her IPad she went to the lavatory and locked herself in. Then logged in on her Skype account and she was in but her friend wasn't connected yet. She hoped she hadn't gotten caught.

On the JAL flight Aiko looked at her watch and it was late, she had to do something or she couldn't do what she wanted to do.

"Father, you look awfully tired," she said as her father sat with his reading glasses on going over the drafts for the treaty. "You should go lie down for a bit and rest. You know once we get on the ground things will become crazy."

"I just need to finish reading this first to make sure it's right. I don't want to give that blowhard of a president any excuse for not wanting to sign it. We're like the drop of water in an ocean, the drop might be small but it is a drop once it's in the ocean it's big..."

"But the drop is no longer the drop but the ocean. I remember Dad. We are the drop and we want to stay the drop and not be a part of the Chinese ocean."

"A drop is a drop but it is no longer a drop when it is in the ocean. It is something different. It is neither good nor bad it just is."

"Dad, take my word it's time to take a break," said Aiko. If he started in on action without action she was going to scream.

"Maybe you're right. You are a good daughter," he said as he put away the treaty draft then told his aids he was going to be indisposed for a bit before leaving. That was the cue for everyone else to do the same. Their President was a workaholic and the only way his advisors and staff could keep up with him was to try to follow his routine. Aiko waited until most of those important nodded off then she made her move. She grabbed her bag then headed towards the lavatory but found Daichi blocking the way.

"Daichi, if you don't mind you're blocking my way," said Aiko as she tried to get by him to get to the lavatory.

"If your father finds out what you're up to do you think he's still going to think what a good daughter you are?"

"Well we're going to make sure he doesn't find out, right? Now get out of my way," she said as she pushed by. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because I can keep a secret and I know how to look the other way," said Daichi as Aiko opened the lavatory door to go in.

"Make yourself useful and stand watch outside the door. I don't want to be bothered," she said as closed the door. "Crap I'm late." She pulled out her tablet and logged in then went to Skype to find Lin was already waiting for her.

"There you are," said Lin. "I was worried you'd gotten caught. So how's it going over there? Not well for me I'm afraid. I asked about going to Disneyland and I got a vague promise maybe at the end we'll see. What about you did you get your father to agree for a day at the beach?"

"You got more than I did. All I got was fortune cookie philosophy about us being a drop of water that's going to be absorbed in a Chinese sea or ocean. I don't know which all I know is I want to go to the ocean. I want to see Malibu not Jellystone."

"That's good I'll have to remember that one. I've got an idea how we can do both if you want to hear it but we're going to need to give Ranger Smith the slip."

"I'm all ears." The girls talked about their great escape and how they could organize it. The truth was they'd been friends for years. They found each other on Facebook then continued their friendship over on Skype where they shared nightly chats. Each being the sister the other one never had. Aiko needed Lin when her mother passed and Lin found Aiko a good listener when her parents went through their accident and divorce. Now for the first time they were actually meeting each other face to face and planning their great escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was over and everyone said their goodbyes they all had to turn in because the next day would be there soon. Chuck and Sarah would drive up with Sam and Mary. That would get them there early while Casey would bring Alex and Morgan with the airstream. Chuck talked Kat into coming along at the last minute which Casey didn't appreciate but with Kat there Mary would be able to move around and give a hand. They all agreed they'd need as many hands on deck as possible.

"John, I know you're concerned about Kat," said Chuck. They talked outside next to the fountain away from everyone. "You don't think I'm going to put Sam at risk do you? They'll be safely tucked away out of harm's way I promise. Not that I'm implying anything..."

"Good then don't. You've done enough as it is. I see the need but it doesn't mean I have to like it and if anything happens you know who I'm going to come looking for."

"You can thank me later but just be cool for once and ask Kat to go on a moonlit walk with you on one of the trails," said Chuck as they heard the door to their apartment open.

"We ought to go home it's getting late," said Alex as she pulled Morgan along. Kat walked behind them slowly eyeing John.

"John, are you sure you don't mind me tagging along with you guys tomorrow. I won't get in your way or embarrass you with the other agents."

"Embarrass me, now where did you ever get that idea. If I were worried about being embarrassed I'd have gotten rid of Grimes a long time ago. No, it'll be good to have you along who knows maybe we can go... go ..." Chuck looked at him, he wanted to nudge him a bit but Casey was tongue tied.

"Well, isn't this awkward," said Chuck as Casey growled. "I think you two should find a lot of things you can do together like go for walks in the evening when the moon is out..."

"That's right because it wouldn't be safe otherwise. We wouldn't be able to see otherwise and we might fall down a ravine."

"Sounds absolutely romantic," said Chuck as Casey grunted. "So we'll meet you tomorrow in the hotel after you get the airstream situated. I need to get back inside."

"Morgan, I warn you now don't make me be late," Chuck heard Casey say before he went back inside. He found Mary and Sarah sitting at the table with Sam curled up in Sarah's lap half asleep. Sarah was listening to Mary talk about how much fun they had at the Zoo.

"I'm surprised they let you stay so long after closing time. There's a man there who's really obnoxious he usually herds people out a half hour early so he can close on time. His idea is that if he starts pushing people out early they'll be out by the time he has to lock up."

"No we didn't have any problems. As a matter of fact it was almost as if they turned the keys over to us and let us close up. I can't get over how she knows all the rabbits and their names she has an astonishing memory."

"And that's what it's going to stay. Mom I don't know what ideas the General has but there's not intersect in Sam's or Walnut's future. We want to make that clear right now."

"Chuck, really that's what we're going to call out baby for now? Walnut? I guess I'm to blame for that but let's try to find something else; however, Mary, Chuck's right. I didn't like the way she talked about Sam today. It was as if she was assessing the progress of a recruit."

"I talked with Diane and that is the farthest thing from her mind I can assure you both. And although she'll never admit it she liked being called Auntie Diane. What I'm saying is don't worry about that there are other things to worry about like your mission tomorrow. In addition to three presidents to look after, you're going to have two teenage daughters to take care of."

"How much trouble can two girls be? We'll take them horseback riding or hiking and they'll be tired and want a nap."

"First of all they're not Sam's age and secondly you're going to take them horseback riding? Chuck realistically speaking there's not a lot I can do outdoors with them and I think they'd probably prefer shopping anyway."

"So what would they want to do other than shopping? You're a girl what would you want to do that we can do in the park? The last time I checked there were no malls."

"Funny, I'd be happy and content camping but Chuck I can only tell you what I saw with some of the other girls I knew. I was never really a girlie girl. I'll help you as much as I can but we're pretty much in the same boat here. I could teach them how find a mark and pick his pockets dry but you know how I spent my adolescence."

"Somehow I don't think that's a skillset the Presidents want their daughters to learn. I guess we'll have to play it by ear."

"Let me take Sam to bed while you two get ready then I'll shuffle off for the night. Maybe we can take extra coloring books."

"Somehow I don't think the President's daughters will want to color."

"Chuck, I was talking about Sam," said Mary and they all laughed. Sam woke up for a moment she looked around half asleep the buried herself in Sarah.

"Thanks Mary but I want to do it," said Sarah. Mary smiled at her then kissed Sam on the head before heading out to go back to Ellie and Devon's old place.

"Wait up I'll walk you over," said Chuck. He kissed Sarah and Sam then walked his mother over to the other apartment. The night was clear with the moon and stars out. Mary stopped at her door then turned back to Chuck.

"Charles, I have to tell you that you're a good father despite the way you were raised. We did our best but somehow we just never got it right."

"Oh I wouldn't say that and I appreciate you saying that but Sarah's a good mother too and soon with two... well it's going to be even more interesting."

"Sarah is an excellent mother but she pushes herself too hard at times. That's where you my son need to step in. She is the mother of your children but she's also your wife never forget that."

"I won't. Now we should say goodnight I need to go back home."

Back home...

Sarah changed Sam into her pajamas and got her into bed. She had tucked her in and was about to leave when she heard a small voice begging her not to go yet.

"Don't go, sit with me until I fall back to sleep, please," said Sam. She was already half asleep so Sarah knew this wouldn't take long.

"Sure Love," said Sarah as she pulled a chair next to her Sam's bed. "You need to go back to sleep tomorrow will be here early and we've got a big adventure."

"Are there bunnies in the park?" asked Sam. She was used to seeing them in the petting Zoo in hutches.

"Yes but they aren't like the ones in the Zoo. We may not see any because in the park they run wild and they live in the ground not in cages."

"But if they live in the ground and run wild who feeds them?" Sam raised her head then Sarah brushed her hair back and gentle pushed her head back down to the pillow.

"No one feeds them they find food on their own like the other animals in the forest," she said but she could see Sam was perplexed.

"Maybe we could take some rabbit food with us and leave it for them. I wouldn't want them to go hungry and maybe they'll want to be my friend."

"We'll see, now go to sleep. Goodnight love," said Sarah then she kissed Sam on the forehead.

"Good night mommy and baby walnut."

"You heard you father," she said as she laughed. Sam giggled into her pillow then fell asleep. "I'm going to strangle Chuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was an invited guest at auto show sponsored by an old friend of his. He was looking over a white 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T 440 Magnum. When asked who his friend got it from and he told him some guy by the name of Kowalski. His father, a Vietnam vet, had willed it to him along with his Medal of Honor. When his friend turned it over it purred like a kitten and he assured him everything about it was original.

"Everything about is just like it was when it came off the assembly line. It was even used as a backup car in some movie or that was what the owner said. Everything about her is original unlike some of the people in the showroom. I can give it to you for a song," his friend said as he whispered a price in his ear.

"I should be coming into some money soon," said Jason as he rubbed his hands over the car. "Tell you what if you still have it and haven't sold it I'll take it off your hands."

"I wouldn't wait around too long a car like this will go fast and I'm not talking just about speed. But if you're really interested I can sit on it for a week then you let know. It was nice when you had your lot. I'm sorry about what happened but in this economy it's hard to push luxury items."

"Yes, just a streak of bad luck I hope you never experience what I went through," said Jason. His family had managed to keep the real reason for his being forced out of business a secret. They didn't want the family image tarnished. As they were talking Jason's phone rang.

"You look like you need to get that. Maybe it will be word on the money you need to buy this beauty so go ahead and take it. We can talk later."

"Yeah, it's work so I need to run but I'll be in touch," said Jason as he ran outside to answer the phone. "Hold up a second." Jason took out an earbud and put it in then started talking as he walked to his waiting Mercedes SUV. "How's the flight over coming? Are you on schedule?"

"We're right on track and when I mean on track, I mean on track for everything. It shouldn't be hard to pull off. I'm just going to need a place to lay low for a while afterwards until the heat blows over."

"Don't worry I've got you covered. We take care of our own so don't sweat it. How far have the treaty negotiations gotten anyway?"

"There's a rough draft floating around. I've got a copy off the President's secretary's computer, you should check your in box I e-mailed you a copy."

"Good, I'll send it to the two big Bosses. They'll want to look at it. If there's nothing else just ring me when you land so I'll know you're in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As was predicted the next day came early. Both Chuck and Sarah were up before dawn looking over things making sure they had everything. Chuck had a Range Rover Defender dropped off. It wasn't great on gas mileage but it would be able to take them where they needed to go. Chuck was carrying out bags when Casey walked by.

"I thought you'd have gone by now," said Chuck as he closed the back of the Rover. "Don't tell me you over slept Big Guy. Morgan will never let you forget it."

"What are you talking about idiot? I gave Morgan more beauty sleep because he needs it. Also this way he won't make me mad when I show up and find he's not ready yet."

"I hate to tell you but if you haven't called him he's probably still nestled all snug in his bed with sugar plums dancing through his head."

"And my fist will come dancing up beside his head," said Casey. As they were talking Sarah came out carrying a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" said Chuck as he ran back and took it from her. "I told you to leave them for me to carry; you and Mom just get Sam ready."

"Here let me help," said John as he followed Sarah back in then he noticed a bag of rabbit feed next to the cases. "Are you planning on hunting rabbits?"

"No you're silly," said Sam. "I'm going to leave some for them because they don't have a mister to give them food."

"Okay," said Casey he grabbed a bag and took it out. "Chuck, you'd better make sure Sam doesn't watch animal planet or she see what the carnivores eat in the park. Maybe it would be better if that feed disappears the first night. I hear the raccoons are bad about that."

"Thanks you're right that's not a bad idea."

"What isn't a bad idea," asked Sarah as she came out with Sam and Mary to get in the Rover. "Are you boys up to something?"

"No not really, I'll explain when we get to the park. So we're all ready let's take off," said Chuck. "John, we'll be waiting for you in the hotel give us a ring once the trailer is set up and we'll meet you."

"Roger that, we'll be right behind you as soon as I get everyone on board and we pick up the airstream."

Across town Alex was having trouble getting Morgan out of bed...

"Morgan get up, Dad will be here soon. You know what he said last night he'd do to you if he gets here and you're not ready again. You still have to shower and change. Come on get a move on it."

"I can't help it I'm just not a morning person," said Morgan as he sat on the edge of the bed contemplating lying back down. "Maybe just five minutes more?"

"Oh no you had your five minutes more and another five minutes more. If I catch you back down I swear we'll do the ice bucket challenge right here. Now get up and get out of here. The longer you stay like that the more likely you'll go back to sleep. Here let me turn on the TV in living room."

"I think that would put me to sleep," said Morgan as he got up. "I need coffee, lots of coffee first." He walked into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. He took a drink only to spit it right back out.

"I know my coffee isn't that great but you don't have to act like I tried to poison you," said Alex as she handed him some paper towels.

"Thanks, no it's not the coffee it was the TV. I know that guy, the one at the auto show. His name is Jason Wang and he dated Anna for a bit but he was arrested for smuggling. I need to tell Chuck this could be important."

Well he's on the road by now so there's not much he can do. My Dad will be here in a few minutes and you haven't even started getting ready."

"Are you trying to tell me that my priorities are screwed up?"

"No I'm flat out telling you Morgan. We can call Chuck on the way there," said Alex as she noticed Casey's Crown Vic pull up. "Oh no Morgan, Dad just pulled up. Go run and change your clothes while I try to stall."

"I love you."

"I hate you."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

-Chuck and Sarah drove up the I-5 south then took the Fresno highway 41. The drive was long and the Ranger Rover wasn't the most comfortable but once they got past Oakhurst the vehicle paid off. Sam sat in the back looking out the window as Mary sat next to her. Sarah kept track of her in the mirror. Chuck looked over and smiled then he placed his hand on baby walnut Sarah smiled back took his hand and kissed it. The drive looking back was the lull before the storm. After Oakhurst they drove straight on to Wawona hotel. There they met the Secret Service people.

"Here we go there's Scott," said Sarah as Chuck pulled in front of the hotel. Sarah's voice revealed the trepidation she had over this mission.

"Everything will be okay, I got your back and a pretty back it is," said Chuck as he got out and opened the door for Sarah.

"We'll see in a bit when I get as big as a barn. I want to see you say that then," said Sarah as Chuck got his mother then got Sam out.

"You two go ahead the weather's a bit nippy I want to put a jacket on Sam," said Chuck. Sarah didn't argue she had to face her fears and besides she could just shoot him so while Chuck got Sam ready Sarah went up to meet Scott with Mary.

"What did you do bring your whole family to work this morning? My God they start you guys out young," said Scott looking back at Sam. "You know this is work not playschool. This is no place for a kid."

"You take care of yours and let me worry about my daughter. This is my mother-in-law, Agent Mary Bartowski," said Sarah. "Mary this is Scott Burns."

"She failed to say we used to work together when she was with us. Scott Burns," he said as Mary shook it. "Agent? You're whole family is in the CIA? How'd that happen?"

"That's above your paygrade. Where's Dan at? I expected more security here. We just drove up and no one stopped us for an I.D. check."

"We've got cameras and facial recognition up. This is supposed to be a vacation for POTUS so the security has to reflect it. When he choppers in guard posts will be set up. Dan took off for the meet and greet at the airport. We don't need you here so you can go on up to the Ahwahnee hotel and wait for the foreign Presidents to arrive..." Scott started to say as Chuck walked up to him.

"Mom take Sam inside I think she needs to go. We'll be right in after we get done here. Why don't you go to the restaurant and check out the menu," said Chuck as he passed Sam to Mary.

"Come on with your Nana and see if we can find what we need to find. I wonder if they have ice cream."

"Me too," said Sam as she went with her. "I wonder if baby Walnut likes Rocky Road?" Sarah gave Chuck a look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Chuck, Scott was just telling me we don't need to stay here and that we should go on up to the Ahwahnee hotel," said Sarah. "But I was about to tell him we need to stretch our legs first."

"But I thought the itinerary said we were all supposed to meet here then go to our designated locations. Has that been changed? You could've sent me the change via e-mail."

"Well, I just think with everyone you brought it would probably look better if you'd just go on. POTUS will be bringing his official staff and well you're team if that's what you call it doesn't look that official."

"Excuse me, isn't this supposed to be a secret meeting and the cover is he's supposed to be here on vacation? I don't know but to me what you described doesn't sound like a vacation and any journalist worth their salt won't buy it as much of a vacation either."

"All I'm say is I don't think Dan will be happy," said Scott. "He's meeting all the Presidents then leading the motorcade here. The plan is our President choppers in here as a motorcade takes the foreign heads of state on to Ahwahnee where they will lodge together to give them plenty of opportunity to hammer out a peaceful solution..."

"As long as they don't take that hammer to each other," said Chuck thinking the whole idea was kind of stupid.

"That may be but the talks start tomorrow at White Wolf Lodge. The plan is to run through the day there then return to the hotel for lunch then meet again until we break in the evening."

"Well, I could really care less about what Dan thinks. Right now Scott this is the Carmichael game plan. We're going inside go to the restaurant look at the menu and grab something to eat. Hopefully my mother hasn't ruined my daughter's appetite with ice cream. Then once we've eaten we're going to look around a bit then head out to Ahwahnee by then our colleagues should be here. You can tell Dan when you see him if we don't see him before we leave that we'll be waiting to hear what he wants us to do and any further changes to the itinerary send them in writing. I'd hate for there to be any misunderstandings."

"We'd hate that too. Well according to the schedule you can do whatever you want today. We really won't need you until tomorrow morning when the first talks begin. I'm afraid we were tight on space so we only booked you one double room."

"I'm sure you are but we'll make do. Now if you don't mind," said Chuck. He put out his arm then took Sarah inside.

"Do you believe what he said about the room?

"Not a word, do you know there are one hundred twenty-three rooms at the Ahwahnee and when Hannah called last night they had plenty. I had her booked us four under Carmichael Industries."

"So the SOB lied to us. You should've told him Chuck. I so want to knock him off his high horse you can't imagine."

"I know you do but he'll just blame it on a secretary who made a mistake. The man never talks in the first person he's always saying 'we' or 'he or she said' so he never risks getting his hand smacked. He almost did it when he tried to get rid of us quickly ducking behind Dan."

"The man is a slimy scumbag and one of these days he's going to get his. I just hope I'm there to see it."

"That goes without saying but he's clever. Don't think yours isn't the first career he's ruined. I have a feeling if we look at his career progression in the Secret Service it was paved over the graves of other better agents. But we're not here for him."

"I know you don't need to remind me. It's just when I see him smiling at me I want to punch him in the face."

"Who knows you might just get your chance before we're done here. The restaurant is over there are you up to eating something? I really only want a cup of coffee I'm not that hungry but I wasn't going to let Scott know that."

"The idea of the ice cream sounded appealing and as far as I can tell at this stage Walnut likes Rocky Road. Chuck, we've got to come up with another name. Walnut isn't the size of a walnut anymore and no before you say anything about watermelon."

"How about cantaloupe," he said as he held and kissed her.

"I hate you sometimes but right now I love you," she said as she kissed him back. "It's a good thing you're holding me because otherwise I might have to punch you."

"Then I shouldn't let you go."

"Never let me go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Presidents landed in LAX and there was a little ceremony at the airport where the three Presidents shook hands. There were a lot of smiles for the cameras then the U.S. President showed the two visiting Presidents how to putt. However, this time he wasn't taking any chances missing. The ball had a metal plate embedded in it and in the bottom of the cup was a magnet so all he needed to do was to get the ball close.

"I'm flying up by Air Force chopper maybe you two would like to come along with me? President Chien, President Shinagawa the choice is up to you but it's a long drive and we knock a few balls around the green while we wait for everyone else to arrive."

"No, I need to stay with my people. What kind of leader abandons his comrades to the temptations of American capitalism to play an elitist sport," said the Chinese president. The U.S. President tried to play it off but he thought Chien was more than a little rude.

"If my esteemed colleague doesn't want to fly then neither do I. I do appreciate your kind offer but the trip up will allow us to work out any last minute kinks." With that the presidents shook hands then boarded. The U.S. President left by helicopter. He was quiet until they took off and started heading north.

"What was all that political propaganda back there," asked the President as they took to the air but the Secret Service Chief just shrugged his shoulders. "I was just trying to be nice and I get that load of crap thrown at me."

"I guess that's the way they were brought up over there. Sir you do have to admit that with the Green fees and country clubs... well, golf isn't a poor man's sport."

"Remember when I told you I didn't need you to always be my 'yes' man well now isn't the time to change."

"Sir, I'm afraid you put President Chien in an embarrassing situation," said General Beckman sitting across with the Secretary of State and his Chief of Staff. "What you just said isn't what happened. President Chien was involved in assassination attempt. Members of his own party downed his helicopter with his family on board. Some sources say that was the end of his marriage. You see his wife never fully recovered and although on paper he's divorced she's been a patient in a psychiatric hospital since. There was severe brain damage and since then the man has never set foot in a helicopter."

"That bit of trivia would've been nice to know before I stuck my foot in my mouth. Why wasn't I told? We had time to put the magic act together but no one briefed me on what was important?"

"Sir that was in my briefing notes that I sent up the chain and I would've stopped you had I been there but your people told me I was to stay on the bird."

"We didn't want to send the wrong message," said the Secretary of State, "and talking with Jim and Bob well we decided..."

"Well I think we just did, don't you and the message reads I'm an idiot. Or was that the intended message? Because if that was well... then you succeeded quite well."

"No sir of course not, we'd never want to do that... well I think President Chien didn't think anything about it."

"I hope not the last thing we need is for us to offend him. I just hope I was the only one who got embarrassed. I wouldn't want to offend either one of them not now that we need them to work together. They can get mad at me but I need them to work together. Their daughters seemed awfully friendly for two people who just met." The General noticed that too and as soon a she could she wanted to give the team a head's up.

Back in the motorcade heading north on the I-5 South…..

The Japanese President was talking to his aid about the scene at the airport while his daughter was sitting in the back looking at her watch. Daichi caught her and gave her a look but she shook her head no. They were halfway to Fresno now and Shinagawa was still going on about Chien.

"I swear, why couldn't he just come out and say he was afraid to ride in the helicopter instead of reciting party line. I hope this isn't a prelude to what we have to expect for these negotiations. If so we aren't going to get very far."

"Father, maybe it was just too painful for him to talk about it. The same way it is for you when I ask you about Mom. In a certain sense he lost his wife in that accident the way you lost mom to her disease."

"Did we pick up a stranger at the airport and leave my Aiko, because the person speaking in the back doesn't sound like her. Since when did you start following the world of politics? I thought you told me you hated it…"

"I haven't changed my mind about it but that doesn't mean I can't read. Aren't you the one who told me ignorance and wisdom seldom go hand in hand," said Aiko as she looked at her watch. It was time to change the topic. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm getting hungry. Can we radio and ask them to pull over. We could try something American since we're here."

Just then they received a radio call from the lead vehicle telling them the Chinese wanted to pull over to grab something to eat and if they agreed.

"Answer them okay," said Shinagawa. "Aiko seems you're also telepathic. You know more about this place then I do is there some place you'd like to try?"

"There is a place called In-N-Out that I've heard about from some friends on Facebook. They told me that if I got the chance I should try it. They are supposed to have great strawberry milkshakes."

"You know strawberry is my favorite. So you and your friends on Facebook hum... I swear one of these days I'm going to want to see who these people are you spend so much time chatting to. We used to talk to people back in my backs and you saw the person in front of you."

"And you used to walk to school in the snow up hill both ways. You didn't have e-mail you had hammers and chisels."

"Funny, very funny, but after the war my father had nothing and everything we have he and I built. That's why we're here so that you and your Facebook friends never have to experience that."

"Sir the Chinese President proposed In-N-Out too so that's where we'll be stopping," said the man riding shotgun.

"Strange that he should suggest the same place you wanted. I wonder if his daughter doesn't have the same friends as you on Facebook.

"I guess it's possible or it could be like you said before that I'm telepathic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having an expensive lunch Chuck and Sarah walked around with Sam. It was just a little past noon and it just seemed like it wasn't going to warm up. They made a quick check of the perimeter but everything seemed okay. Chuck was looking in particular for the man they had a visual confirmation on from the pier but there didn't seem to be anyone suspicious so they decided to move on. Chuck told Scott they were going after he got everyone loaded.

"Tell Dan when you talk to him that if he needs us we'll be at the Ahwahnee," said Chuck. "I expect to hear from him this evening."

"The Chief is coming or that's the latest word I got. He's supposed to be on the chopper with the President along with your General. Dan is riding in the motorcade with the Presidents. The last word I got from them was they stopped for a bite to eat at an In-N-Out around Fresno."

"Someone knows their hamburgers. I'd like to see the two presidents eating animal style fries with their fingers. This has got to be someone's idea of a practical joke."

Chuck went back to the Ranger Rover laughing and told them what he found out. They all laughed except for Sam who wasn't sure why everyone was laughing over eating with your hand. Then they pulled out and proceeded up Wawona Road to Yosemite Valley. As soon as he pulled out of the Wawona hotel parking lot his phone rang. It was Morgan so he put it on speaker so he could drive.

"Morgan, I'm glad you called. I've got you on speaker we were wondering where you guys were. You ought to almost be here by now."

"Yes we should be but we're not," said Casey. "Someone just can't get his act together in the morning. I swear Morgan, one of these days Houston will be tracking you after I launch you into outer space."

"Dad, I told you he had a good reason today," said Alex. "Chuck, Morgan saw something on television this morning. And contrary to popular opinion it wasn't Sesame Street..."

"I was just making a point," added Casey. "But come to think about it Trolls should be at home in trash cans."

"Okay guys," said Sarah trying to call everyone to order. "We hear you but where are you at and what did Morgan see on TV."

"We're on the forty-one just past Oakhurst almost entering the park," said Casey, "which means it will be about another two before we're there and set up."

"Okay we're going to the hotel then we'll meet you when you get here. I'll help you set up and hopefully by then maybe we'll have a clearer picture about what's going on. Morgan, now what did you see on TV?"

"Jason Wang, Dude, I saw Jason Wang on TV. Can you believe that? He was at some fancy car show they held down on Rodeo drive at one of those ritzy auto salons as they're called. But they're just used cars why anyone would want to spend that much money for a used car..."

"Like a Delorean DMC-12 or a 1969 Dodge Charger hey Morgan and didn't you and Anna have a big fight over the Delorean?"

"That was different," said Morgan as he tried to change the topic. "Anyway I thought Wang was supposed to be in prison."

"I did too little buddy. Did anyone check his criminal record to see why he's out walking around and not still locked up?"

"Because someone was late and we had to get on the road," said Casey. Chuck could hear him grunt through his phone.

"I go this," said Sarah as she took out her tablet logged into the CIA deep data base. "Hum seems Jason Wang was released when an officer of the court came forward and testified that Wang was working for him as an undercover informant. The courts immediately released him and he left the country."

"It looks like he's back in country and here now. It kind of makes you wonder, doesn't it? I wonder if Anna knows."

"I don't know Sweetie but remember that officer of the court do you want to guess who it was. You'll never get it in a million years."

"Do we know him or her?" asked Chuck and Sarah nodded her head. "Well it wasn't any of us, right or did someone forge my signature?"

"No you're cold but yes we know him or I should say I know what a big jerk he is. Now I understand a little more about why they did what they did to me. It was an agent Scott Burns. The man is crooked and slimy."

"We don't know that for sure although it would make putting his pants on easier. Listen, for all we know Jason might have been his informant so we keep this intel to ourselves for the time being. Right now we need to look around the Ahwahnee for Yu Dung then the rest of his hit team. Casey, call us when you get to Yosemite Valley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wei and Hito sat in a camper in the North Pines camp grounds. They hovered over a map in the center of the table ticking off all the locations where they planted people. Now after everyone was in place they just needed Big Brother to call with the final go ahead. Then as they were talking Wei's phone rang it was him, Kyodai-the Big Brother.

"It's him," said Wei as he put the call on speaker. "Hito is here with me. We're just waiting for you everything in place we just need for our two targets to arrive then we can move."

"Roger that, word has it they'll be at your location soon so I want you to be ready. I should be there momentarily. Once I'm in I can give you the final briefing then we can grab our targets and run. This treaty will never be signed and we'll be very wealthy people."

"We like the sound of that. Do you want us to send anyone to meet you and escort you in? Those Lotuses are out there somewhere?"

"No too many people would put me in the eye. No, it's best if I come alone. I'm driving in on the forty-one around Fish Camp just make sure everything is ready by the time I get there. When I say jump we need to jump. If you don't have any further questions, I'll see you soon."

With that Jason hung up and continued driving, smiling and singing. If what he'd just set in motion succeeded nothing would stand in his way.

Not far away from North Pines camping two girls sat in a steamed up car with a receiver for a GLG-20. They listened in on the phone conversation between Jason and his two cohorts.

"Anna you look strange, you know if you want to sit this one out I can understand. You heard him he's coming alone so this will be a piece of cake. I can take him then question him. You don't have to be there if you don't want to be."

"No that's not it I don't know. He's been elusive since he got here then he accidently gets caught on TV then he calls the camper and they put him on speaker where anyone could listen in. Tell me I'm just being paranoid."

"You're just being paranoid. We could ask Chuck to come along if that would make you feel better."

"No... No, you're right we can do this on our own."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

-Chuck drove through the valley by Merced River with the view of El Capitan off to their left. Its high granite face looked down on them as they drove by. On the other side of the river they took the Southside drive, crossed Sentinel Bridge, and then drove back to the Ahwahnee hotel. Sarah went to handle check in while Chuck walked around the hotel with Mary and Sam looking for all the security cameras and adding a few wireless ones as they went along.

"Is it just me or does it seem like they're shooting a Shaw brother film in here," said Chuck as they walked around noticing all the oriental help.

"I see what you mean but they might have hired extras who could speak the language to take care of the delegations," said Mary.

"That really doesn't make much sense since most of the people in the delegations speak English better than most natives."

"Then I don't know but here comes Sarah," said Mary with a tone in her voice then Chuck understood when he turned to watch her button the top button on her blouse.

"I got us a room upgrade we're in a cottage now," said Sarah as she showed them the keycard. She saw the look on Chuck's face. "What? I got us the cottage. You can say thank you."

"Thank you. Yes you did," he said as he laughed and kissed her. "Though I don't think if I unbuttoned my top button it would've worked."

"Everyone has their own skill sets. My intersect might not be working but that doesn't mean I really need it."

"Doesn't mean you have to risk a chest cold," mumbled Mary as she bent down to check on Sam. Chuck and Sarah chose to ignore her.

"Well I never thought you did," said Chuck as he took her hands. Then over her shoulder he saw him, Yu Dung. "Don't turn around but our guy is behind you at your six."

"I'd like to get Sam out of here," said Sarah as she whispered in his ear. He nodded his head as he went out following Dung.

"Mary, here's an extra keycard take this and take Sam to the cottage now," said Sarah as she watch Chuck leave the great hall going back out to the parking lot following Dung.

"You sure you oughtn't take her and let me follow them," said Mary as she reached into her bag for her Beretta.

"No I'm sure. I really don't have time," said Sarah realizing she needed to hurry up if she was going to be able to give Chuck backup. "We've got this covered just watch Sam for us."

"Them who?" asked Sam. "I'm not tired I don't want to go yet. Can't we look around some more, please?"

"Sam this isn't the time to be stubborn. Please go with your Nana," said Sarah but then she realized if they went out to the cottage they were risking running into Dung and Chuck. "On second thought no stay here and look around but stay nearby. Mary, wait here until we come back for you two." Sarah darted out after Chuck but as she went out she knew she had to do something with Sam. Maybe bringing her along was a bad idea.

"There you are Love," yelled Chuck standing next to Dung by the Range Rover. He waved for her to come so she walked over with her hand in her bag.

"I was lucky, I found a bus boy when I came out to get our bags to help me take them the cottage but then I realized you did the room upgrade and I didn't know which cottage was ours."

"Oh... Oh that's right I'm so silly sometimes I should've given you the room card. Good thing I didn't give it to your mother," said Sarah as she looked at him but he gave her a signal to play along. Working the mark came easy to her.

"As you can probably can see my wife is pregnant with number two. Have you got any children... I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" asked Chuck as he and Dung started to carry the bags to the cottage.

"It's Yei and no I don't," said Dung. He acted like he was nervous and in a hurry but Chuck needed to get close to him for his plan to work.

"Well, Yei let me give you some advice. Find yourself a good woman and start having them. They are a true joy and don't stop until you've got all the bases and outfield covered."

"Sweetie, what kind of advice is that? I think Mr. Yei's future wife might want to have some input in that," said Sarah. "We've talked about this too. One was luck, two a miracle I wouldn't count on much more if any."

"And I thank God every morning to what I have to wake up to," said Chuck as he kissed her. Yei or Dung faked a cough outside standing on the doorstep with the bags still in hands.

"Oh Sweetie, we're keeping the poor man standing. Just leave them there on the stoop my husband can carry them in. Isn't that right tiger?"

"Yes ma'am," said Chuck. "You know while granny's got the kid we can break in the cottage properly if you know what I mean."

"I'm with you Sweetie," she said as she bite his lip. "And there's more where that came from." She said as she opened the door and walked in.

"Here's a C-note Yei and remember go forth and multiply. Who said math was boring," said Chuck as he took his bags inside the cottage.

"Thanks," said Yei as he pocketed the C-note and was about to leave when Sarah reappeared with two glasses of champagne.

"Here you two can drink a toast to our baby and Mr. Yei's finding his soulmate while I go slip into something more comfortable."

"I'll drink to that," said Chuck as he passed Yei his glass they clinked and both drank. "Now that's what you need to find so if you'll excuse me I've got a math problem to work on."

Yei handed Chuck back his empty glass then ran off knowing he was late. Chuck pulled out a listen device and set it in the middle of the room where Sarah could hear while he grabbed the rest of the bags on the stoop. In one he pulled out a tracker and began tracking Dung's movements.

"He ran off like there was a fire under him I think something is going down. The microbots are up and I'm tracking him. Are you hearing anything from the EM-50 I put in his pocket?"

"It's up and I'm listening to everything he's saying. By the way that was a good idea planting the bug on him. We'll get more like this then we can bring him in."

"Like this we should be able to identify everyone with him. He's headed towards the visitor parking lot are you picking up anything? An IR scan shows a lot of warm bodies."

"He's talking to someone," Sarah said as turned up the volume on the receiver. "Chuck, listen you're right they're up to something."

"You're late, where have you been," said a man in Chinese. "What took you so long? You know we need to be in place for Big Brother."

"I know but I got held up with this stupid long nose and his oversexed wife. If I hadn't gone along with them I would've blown my cover. I'm here now so let's just go."

"Get in the back with the rest of the men," said the man. They heard a door open on a van then close. "Check your weapons," said the voice. "We're going to pick us a couple of lotuses."

"Chuck, they're going after Anna and Rebecca."

"Do I have a long nose? I gave him a good tip and he calls us that it's hard to find good help these days."

"Chuck, Anna and Rebecca."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The motorcade proceeded again after eating a hearty animal style meal at In-N-Out. Everyone was full just the Presidents had to spend extra time washing up afterwards. Neither understood why they had to use their hands to eat. Their ties were the first casualties of this pit stop. They stood on opposite sides of the restroom trying to dry their hands with the hot air blowers but it wasn't happening.

"Mine must be broken that's the only thing I can think of," said Shinagawa. "This thing just isn't working."

"Mine's the same," said President Chien. "You wonder how everyone else dries their hands. If you have to eat with your hands you'd expect to be able to clean them afterwards. How was your meal? I have to say in the beginning I was skeptical but my daughter insisted we should stop here and I'm glad she did."

"Your daughter you say. Mine insisted on stopping here too. She wanted me to try the strawberry shake. She knows I have a weakness for strawberries."

"Mine did too. I guess we've found the first thing we agree on we both like strawberries," said Chien as he laughed. "You know if we don't agree on anything else we always have strawberries to fall back on."

Outside the bathroom the rest of the delegation waited and listened. When they heard the two presidents laugh they couldn't help but think this was a good sign for the treaty negotiations. While the presidents where in the male restroom the two daughters went into the female one. Daichi started behind Aiko but she stopped him and pointed to the sign.

"Aiko, we're here together finally," said Lin as she took Aiko by the hands and they let out a low scream. "But are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I've never been so sure in my whole life about something. I promised my mother I'd do this for her and I'm going to keep my promise. If you don't want to come along you don't have to. I'll understand."

"Are you crazy? After we've gone through all this trouble there's no backing out now. We move forward but are you sure you can trust your friend Daichi? I think he likes you a lot. I can tell just by the way he looks at you when you're around him."

"I'm not worried about him. He'll come through when we need him but you really think he likes me? If my father found out that would be a problem."

"Then we need to make sure he doesn't find out. So we make our great escape then what? We go to Disneyland first then Malibu or vice versa."

"Well as you sister let's go to Malibu first. You've got your promise to keep to your mother and that takes priority over fun."

"Yes sister, I like that. So Sis, we're going to do this," said Aiko and the two girls let out a little scream for joy.

"Are you two okay in there," they heard their fathers ask. They couldn't help it they put their hands over their mouths and laughed.

Outside the restrooms and a ways away Mei Sheng, the Chinese Ambassador was nursing a cup of tea. Since before these negotiations started his stomach had been acting up and his meals consisted of antacid. As he was sipping slowly on his tea his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but something told him to answer it anyway.

"Oh Chuck, it's you I guess I should congratulate you, your Secretary of State told me the good news. I'm happy for you. ... Okay I'm listening. ... A trap, I can give you a number we use as a drop box. They just check in with me not too long ago saying they were on the trail of Jason Wang and they were going to take him in for questioning. They felt he might be the mastermind behind the plot to disrupt the talks. Our intel on him has him working for both the Triad and the Yakuza ... I wish I knew where they were. They did have me run a license plate number," said the Ambassador. He pulled out a notepad and read Chuck the number. "It's a Mercedes SUV rented to Jason Wang. Chuck, keep me in the loop. I need to know what's going on," said the Ambassador before Chuck hung up then he took two tums for the tummy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just past Highway 41 on the Wawona road, Anna and Rebecca were driving a Ford 4x4 with double cab and tinted windows down the winding road leading up to the park. Anna was driving as Rebecca checked her weapons making sure the Taser was fully charged and ready for fun. Then she pulled out of her bag a red neckerchief and hung it from the review mirror.

"What's that supposed to be," asked Anna looking over at the bandanna. She could barely see over the dash. "Is that supposed to be a joke or what?"

"Well we can't hang a rifle in the back window and we don't have a hunting dog so I thought this would give us a little local color."

"Local color funny, I think you've seen a few too many of those propaganda films. Okay, check on his GPS signal but we should be close to him soon."

"I've got him just south of Glacier Point it looks like he's pulled off to the side of the road. He's not moving. Maybe to admire the view or something I don't know but we should be on him soon. Let me get out first to deal with him. He doesn't know me and once I've stunned him you come in. We get him in the back zipped up then we take him some place quiet."

"I don't know, don't you feel this a little bit too easy," said Anna. "I don't want to sound paranoid but something just doesn't feel right."

"Maybe you're right but we've got to try anyway. We're just going to have to go in with both eyes open. There he's on the move again," said Rebecca as the GPS on his vehicle showed movement. "Hurry up we want to catch up to him before the Yosemite tunnel. We can take him in the tunnel there he'll have no place to escape to and he'll be all ours."

"And neither will we," said Anna as she sped up. In her gut she felt this was a bad idea but like her cousin said they had to try. This was their big opportunity to cut the head off the snake and they couldn't let her paranoia get in the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Motorcade started again after the pit stop then proceeded north towards the park. However, just after leaving highway 41 they were informed that the Yosemite park tunnel was temporarily closed due to a multiple car pileup. So they stopped off at the Wawona hotel for a little while to give the road crew time to clear the wreckage and reopen the tunnel.

"My friends," greeted the U.S. President. "My people told me about the tunnel so I've got an idea. Why don't we tee off and play nine holes while the road crews clear the mess away. It will be a good two hours and they have to verify the tunnel's still sounds so we've got time."

"I'm not very good," said the Japanese President. "But sure it will be nice to stretch my legs after been cooped up in that car. "Chien, how do you feel? There are no newspaper people or photojournalist to take your picture playing a capitalist sport."

"Okay but the first word that get out about this and everything is off. My party opponents would have a field day with this."

"Good, I've got clubs for everyone. You know we can't keep going on calling each other president all week long. Please call me Jonah.

"My first name is Etto," said the Japanese President. "It was my grandfather's name. He died in Nagasaki after the bombing."

"You can call me Chein," said the Chinese President. He saw the looks on his colleagues' faces. "My name is Chein Chein but your people should have told you that. You know I have the impression that your intel isn't as good as what we thought it was. So who starts? I think Jonah, you should since you're the best and I should be last so I can learn from you two how to play this sport."

"I don't know I am such an expert to learn from. I knock the ball around a bit but okay I'll tee off first," said the President. He grabbed a number three wood then explained how to get ready. "Notice the way I hold my hands and see the way I stand," said the President. He swung and hit the ball. It went high and plopped right in the middle of a sand trap. "Well I guess it could've dropped in the pond. Etto, you're next up."

"I'm going with a three wood too," said the Japanese president as he set up. He swung and hit the ball. It arched high flying straight down the middle of the fairway but dropped short about a couple of yards off the green.

"You know watching you guys I think I've got the hang of it. I'm going with a number five wood," said Chien as he grabbed the club from the bag. He then placed his ball on the tee. "Now this is the way you hold the club right then what? Just swing throw?"

"It might sound easy," said the American President as Chien made his swing ignoring that Jonah was speaking. The ball lofted high in the sky right down the middle.

"You got to be kidding will someone shoot me in the head," said Jonah as Chien's ball dropped on the green then rolled towards the cup. "No, no, no this can't be happening... Gez, someone give me a break folks."

"I think you call that a hole-in-one. You know I think I like this game but I have to admit that this isn't the first time I've played it. Come on Etto we can walk and talk. Jonah is going to need time to get out of the sand. You know getting your troops out of the Middle East might be easier than getting that ball out of there."

In the hotel Lin and Aiko were walking around looking for something to do but they were generally bored. Lin covered for Aiko so she could duck out by pulling her security people away. She pretended she needed help with her IPhone.

"I can't get reception here, how are your people managing. I need to get to my Facebook account and update my page but I can't. This is so frustrating."

"You don't have your roaming set up," said one of the agents. They glanced up and watch Aiko disappear with Daichi but none of them thought anything about it after all he was one of them. "There it should work now."

"Domo arigato gozaimashita," said Lin as she took her phone back. The agents smiled then made a deep bow.

"Doitashimaste," said the men as they smiled then quickly dispersed when Mei Sheng the ambassador showed up.

"I see you play the damsel in distress quite well with all your knights coming to your defense. I have just one question, how long have you known the Japanese President's daughter."

"What are you talking about we just met and shouldn't you be on the golf course with my father advising him or something."

"People who just met each other don't cover for them so they can go off with a 'friend' shall we call him. You know he's much older than she is? But love is blind. Don't worry I won't say anything, it's not my place. However, you my dear are. Your father is like a brother to me and he's had enough heartbreak wouldn't you agree?" Lin looked up as Aiko came back inside smiling.

"Everyone deserves happiness wouldn't you agree."

"Happiness is a strange thing most of the time we don't know we're happy until we don't have it anymore." He walked away nodding his head to Aiko as he walked by then looked back at Lin.

"Ambassador, I just got word that the tunnel is clear," said General Beckman. "We should be moving soon. Is there going to be a problem there?"

"You need to find the Japanese ambassador and ask him but if she were Lin I'd already have had a nice talk to her."

"You mean like the one you just had."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours before...

Chuck realized how the trap was being set. Anna and Rebecca were following the GPS signal from the anti-theft device installed on the Mercedes but Jason was counting on that to lure them in the trap. They used the Microbots Sarah put in Dung's champagne to track him to the Yosemite tunnel where he disappeared.

"That's it that's where the trap is set. I've got the bird overhead I count eight warm bodies that's roughly half of the people they brought in the container. This must be the Triad's side."

"Don't you see Sweetie this is the Triad getting even with Anna and Rebecca for the work they've done against them. Like they say no good deed goes unpunished. I got an idea why don't you do the same thing find Jason's GPS signal then hack it. You could switch it off then they'd have nothing to track and in the meantime while you do that I'll try to call Casey he should be behind them."

"Excellent idea, beautiful and intelligent, you're perfect," said Chuck as he started hacking the security company that ran the GPS tracking software.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Somewhere on the Wawona road Casey was driving his 1985 Crown Vic pulling the airstream winding up in the mountains. Kat was sitting next to him while Morgan and Alex were in the back. Casey started the trip off mad at Morgan because as usual he over slept and he never let him forget it the whole trip. Then, as John was driving he heard the sound of a bag of chips being opened and a can of soda.

"Morgan, I swear if I find one chip back there in the seat I'm going to jam it down your throat with the rest of my fist, and don't be touching anything back there with those greasy paws."

"Come on John I'm hungry, we drove all the way through and didn't stop for a bite to eat. I need to keep my strength up."

"Grimes if I find any grime back there you'd better have you burial insurance paid up and Alex named beneficiary in your will. Although what do you have to leave… some comic books and some Star War toys."

"I have you know they're all collector's items," said Morgan. "They're all worth a lot of money if sold to right person."

"A lamebrain like you… where are you going to find someone dumb enough to pay good money for your crap? He'd have to be as big an idiot as you are."

"Oh really, I know someone who would. Chuck would for sure. Most of the collectibles I own we went in halves on."

"Case closed. Hey you're not drinking grape soda back there are you? I swear Morgan if I find any purple stains you're going to have some black and blue ones.

"John, you know you swear a lot," said Morgan as Alex elbowed him to be quiet. "You know what they say John, 'purple haze running all over my brain'," said Morgan as he taunted Casey waving the can around.

"I'll give you a haze alright that's right the one you'll be coming out of when you wake up in the hospital in a full body cast in traction wondering how you got there."

"Yeah, I know you love me Big Guy and I care for you too," said Morgan. He never heard John's rebuttal because his phone rang.

"It's Big Mike from the Buy More I need to take this it could be important," said Morgan. He answered it and put it on speaker. "Big Mike, what's wrong?"

"This is Fernando, I'm using Big Mike's phone because every time I call you on mine the call never goes through. It's like you're screening my calls."

"Strange how that works. I left word, Big Mike's in charge why are you calling me? If it's work related you should be talking to him.

"We did but he ignored Skip and me so we're taking our complaint up the Buy More chain of command. I want you to know how we're being unfairly treated. Made to work on a national holidays for straight pay just wait until out union hears about this."

"But we don't have a union and what's this about being made to work on a national holiday? There are no national holidays this time of the year. Don't tell me you and Skip have got your own holidays now back to back, dumb and dumber."

"No, it's right here on your calendar. Skip says it's Malcom X's birthday but I told him there was no such holiday..."

"That's right Fernando for once said something intelligent, but if you know there's no holiday why are we having this conversation?"

"I said it wasn't Malcom X's. It's the X-men holiday like president's day where they put Kennedy and Washington together."

"You mean Washington and Lincoln but no there's no holiday..." Fernando cut him off and was also insistent.

"Yes there is, on your calendar there's a big X on today so how do you explain that? Everyone knows holidays are listed on the calendar so the X… the X is what holiday? Skip says you're trying to cheat us out of a day off."

"You guys are permanently off. You know I can give Skip a lot of days off, its called unemployment. I marked that X to mean I'd be out. There's no holiday and generally on the calendar it says what the holiday is like 'Presidents Day'. Just go to work I don't want to hear another word. Just go."

"Moron, off the phone with the imbecile," yelled Casey, "I've got an incoming call from Sarah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was working frantically as he cut through firewall after firewall until he got where he wanted and powered down the transponder. He looked over at Sarah who was shaking her head she wasn't having much luck getting through to Casey. The cell service in the mountains came and went. Finally after what seemed forever it was ringing.

"Oh crap it's not working," said Chuck. Sarah looked over at him as the Casey's phone rang. "They're still going after Jason. If anything it looks like they're speeding up."

"His phone is ringing, Crap the line dropped before he answered," said Sarah as she got 'the person you are calling is unavailable at this time please try later.'

"We've got to keep on trying. I'm going to activate the airstreams self-defense system remotely with that extra satellite feed we can boost cell service. This has got to work I can see them from overhead and there… there's their target ahead of them heading for the tunnel. Look there are two Land Cruisers that have fallen in behind Anna and Rebecca."

"There are probably two more coming from the opposite end of the tunnel. Chuck, Sweetie, I don't want to put pressure on you but it's now or never."

"Okay now try it," said Chuck as he crossed his fingers. Sarah hit autodial and placed the phone on speaker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Rebecca were following Jason's GPS signal and gaining on him. It looked like they should be on him soon when the signal stopped. Rebecca slapped the receiver then shook it to see if she could get it to work but nothing the signal was gone.

"He's turned off his GPS transponder so he thinks he can go in stealth mode just like that he's so wrong. We know he's on the road in front of us so if we keep up at the speed we were traveling at now we should overtake him. There's no place for him to go. He can run, but he can't hide."

"Wait a minute! I don't want to keep sounding paranoid, but couldn't it also be that he turned off the transponder because he knows someone is following him so this gives him a chance to lay in wait for us?"

"Or it can be that the transporter simply broke. They do break from time to time or he could be in an area that there's no or limited coverage. This mountains block cell coverage and what is GPS but I hear what you're saying we should go in with caution."

"Yeah like you know what that is or you've ever done that. Hey look ahead, I've got a black Mercedes SUV in front of us and the license plates are a match. I guess this is the moment of truth. The Yosemite tunnel is coming up I'll cut him off inside then we both take him."

"Okay cousin, let's do this," said Rebecca as she got her QSZ-92 out in one hand and the Taser in the other. "Time to Rock and Roll."

The Mercedes then the Ford entered the tunnel. Anna punched the 4x4 and as she passed somewhere around the front wheel well she cut over forcing the Mercedes into the tunnel wall. Anna jumped out of the truck as Rebecca went up and over to throw open the side of the Mercedes.

"Jason, out where we can see your hands," yelled Anna but inside in the driver's seat was a guy they'd never seen before.

"Who's Jason and what do you want with me? Are you ladies crazy? I was told to drive…" The man never got out his explanation when his head exploded and blood splattered all over them. Rounds began flying from both end of the tunnel. They were trapped and boxed in from both sides. Anna returned fire as she scrambled through the Mercedes to Rebecca to find some cover. Suddenly there was a lull in fire followed by a voice calling to them that Anna recognized.

"Anna, I want you to know this is nothing personal," said Jason. "This is just business. We did have some good times together but I'm afraid I'm going to have to call it quits for good this time. I would offer you some lame story telling you that if you laid down your weapons and turned yourselves over to us I'd let you live…"

"But we both know that would be a load of crap so go ahead take your best shot. But I'm going to take a few of your guys with me and who knows I might get lucky."

"Who knows I certainly did. Bye Anna," said Jason. "Resume fire, fire at will I want them dead," he yelled. The sound of gunfire in the tunnel was deafening as it echoed off the walls. Anna and Rebecca got down firing from under the Mercedes and the 4X4. The noise was so loud that the shooters couldn't hear where Anna or Rebecca where firing from so they were shooting too high.

"Well you can say I told you so," said Rebecca as she fired. Glass fell down on top of them but they continued firing until they ran out.

"Stop firing, stop firing they're out of ammo. Let's move in and take them," yelled Wei. "Go get them." Two men stepped forward then dropped with jade darts stuck in their heads

"Who gave the order to stop firing," yelled Jason. They were so concentrated on their fire that no one noticed another vehicle driving into the tunnel. Suddenly two Toyotas exploded as a missile struck dead center one tossing in aside into the other.

Casey came rolling through with a Browning blazing away extending past the left head light. From the top of the camper a dual mini-missile launcher came out and fired a hellfire missile at the other two SUVs clearing a path through the tunnel.

"Does someone need a lift," really Morgan as she opened the camper door. "Come on get in we can't hold them off forever." Rebecca and Anna scrambled back over the wreckage into the airstream. Casey watched in the mirror as he held Jason's men pinned down until he saw the door close. Then he pulled out nudging the burning hulks out of the way. The Triad took them under fire but their small arms were no match for the armor plating.

Alex and Morgan got the two women onboard but as soon as Anna was inside she collapsed and fell in the middle of the floor. When the driver was killed she'd gotten hit trying to find cover.

"Alex get Chuck we need him," yelled Morgan. "She's bleeding bad."

Back in the hotel…

Chuck manned communications while Sarah went to get Mary and Sam. She walked back over to the main building were she found them sitting next to the fireplace listening to a park ranger telling them stories about the first peoples who used to live in the valley. Sarah walked in then hung in the back to watch for a bit. Sam sat on one of the over stuffed chairs with her feet dangling. They were too short to touch the floor as she got close she heard Sam talking she sounded excited.

"Really then what happened?" Sam asked as she followed the story intently hanging on every word the ranger said. Then Sam saw her and came running.

"We need to go now to the cottage and get cleaned up. I think we'll be ordering room service tonight. I'm sorry if you got stuck babysitting," said Sarah as she shook the ranger's hand.

"No problem, it's nice to see kids who are interested in something other than video games and Facebook. However, I told her we don't allow people to leave food for the animals. They have to forage on their own and away from humans. You don't want a bear associating you with food."

"No, I can see that wouldn't be such a pleasant experience. Thanks again… I'm sorry but I didn't get your name?"

"You have to promise not to laugh. My name is Smith as in Ranger Smith." Sarah fought the urge to but she had a big smile that said she wanted to. "Don't worry everyone does when I meet them. I'll see you guys around," said the Ranger as he tipped his hat then left.

"Come on Booboo we need to get back to the Cottage and see what Yogi's up to," said Sarah as Sam gave her a puzzled look.

"I didn't make a boo-boo," said Sam. Sarah grabbed her up and hugged her, she wanted to talk to her about her behavior before but she just wanted to hold her for now.

"Any word on the convoy," asked Mary. "They should be at a good point by now and what about Casey? He should be here soon with the airstream."

"About that there might be a delay."

Back in the cottage….

Chuck was sitting in front of a tablet waiting for Casey to come out of the tunnel. When he went in they lost their comms link so there wasn't anything to do but wait. Chuck got nervous when he saw smoke rolling out both entrances but no Casey.

"Relax Chuck," he told himself, "it's going to take time to clear the tunnel." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out an over priced beer then came back just as Alex popped on the monitor.

"Chuck, you've got to help us. It's Anna she got hit and is losing a lot of blood. What do we do Morgan has his hand over it but it's not stopping."

"Just relax and don't freak out. Take a few deep breaths then tell me what happened. How did she get hit and is the bullet still inside?"

"Chuck, do something. Yes the bullet is still in her, please," said Rebecca. Just then Sarah came back with Sam and Mary. They could tell by Chuck's look they'd walked in on something bad.

"I tell you, why don't we run you a bath," said Sarah. "Then you can tell me everything Ranger Smith told you." Chuck gave her a quizzical look but didn't have time. Sarah got Sam quickly out of the room.

"Alex, I need to see the wound," said Chuck as Mary came around behind him. "Mom, I need to see it clearly to flash or it won't work."

"Guys, you're going to have to lay her on the table in the kitchenette. Alex, on the bottom left corner feel with your hand underneath. You should feel a lever pull it towards you." Alex followed Mary's instruction and the kitchen table became an operating table with a flood light that dropped down from the ceiling.

"Good that's just what I needed. Rebecca, there should be a medical kit in the overhead cabinet above the fridge. In it you'll find everything to take her vital signs and to operate."

"Operate? Did he say operate," said Morgan. "Chuck, are you crazy? We don't have Ellie or Devon here. How much have you been drinking?"

"Shut up Morgan. You can't stop her bleeding because the bullet nicked an artery and if you don't stop the bleeding she'll bleed out. In the refrigerator you will find two bags of O- plasma. Do not try to warm it in the microwave. Rebecca get an IV in then get the plasma flowing in it. Does anyone know her blood type?"

"It's B positive," said Morgan as Rebecca and Alex looked at him. "What she told me once and I remembered."

"Guys stop talking and Morgan standby we might need your blood. Okay in the living area under the coffee table you'll find one of my tranq pistols. Thank one of the darts and inject Anna. After that we can start the operation."

"Start the what? Again with operating Chuck there has to be another way. Can't we fill the hole with superglue or something?"

"Guys, you need to work and keep quiet. Morgan that's especially true for you. Alex, keep track of her breathing if it starts to become shallow that could be the first signs of cardiac arrest," said Chuck then he turned to his Mary. "Mom, call Casey and tell him to get here as fast as he can."

"Okay I've got the dart," said Rebecca then she injected Anna with it. "Her vital signs are holding. Okay now what?"

"Good you guys are doing fine. You're going to have to widen the wound so I can see but when Morgan moves his hand blood will start squirting out. You're going to need to have lots of water on hand and keep flushing until I tell you to stop. Morgan, when I say stop you're going to have to reach in pull the bullet out then pinch the artery off. Alex either you or Rebecca need to be ready with suture from the medical kit to sew the nick in the artery so it doesn't bleed anymore. I don't want to put any pressure on you but this needs to be done as fast as you can."

"No pressure absolutely," said Morgan. "Chuck, are you stoned. How the Sam Hill do you think we're going to do this?"

"Morgan, you guys can do this it's just like in the game of Operation. You know the board game you like to play."

"Yeah but in that one if I screwed up his nose turns red then I could try again. Chuck, there are no redos here."

"No Morgan there are no redos but if you don't do anything she dies so you've got no choice. Okay everyone ready we go on three," said Chuck as he did a quick three count. "Morgan move your hand." Blood squirted out bright arterial red.

"Okay it's an artery get in there and widen the wound," yelled Chuck. "Come on move it she doesn't have all day. Okay stop there's the bleeder and the bullet. Morgan just like the game straight in with forceps and pull it straight out then pinch over the artery. Morgan, don't throw up in her wound. You got this little buddy, you own it. Good, good now someone flush while the other stitches but make it fast. However, make sure they hold," said Chuck as the signal started going out.

"Chuck, we're losing you. What do we do next, Chuck?" But before he could say anything the link dropped.

"Close up and I'll meet you at the camp site," he yelled but they were gone. "Crap we lost the bird. I can't believe this. Mom, tell Sarah where I went and if Sam asks tell her I went to help Casey." Chuck grabbed the keys to the Range Rover then drove to the Clinic before going to the camp site.

"I need to see the doctor who's on call there's a small emergency," said Chuck. The nurse looked him over. "Oh it's not for me."

"I'm sorry but we don't make house calls. You need to bring the person in for treatment and evaluation those are the rules."

"I'm sorry too," said Chuck as he darted her then grabbed her keys. He put on a white coat and picked up a clip board to look official. Then he walked back to the blood storage area without anyone saying anything. Then he used the nurse's keys to get in. He grabbed four bags of B positive four bags of saline and then an antibiotic before leaving.

He was just out the door and on his way to his car when this couple came up to him. The man was in obvious pain and the woman was supporting him.

"Doc, I need you to look at my... well my... my husband," said the woman standing in the cold half-dressed and wet. "He slipped in the shower and broke his shoulder."

"I'm sorry but I'm off-duty, the doctor on call will be able to help you," said Chuck but he heard the woman complain and say they ought to call security. "Wait, are you sure it's broken? I'm not even going to ask why you're wet and he slipped in the shower or why he doesn't have his wedding ring on."

"I... well I... I took it off so I wouldn't lose it in the shower. Yes that's it but Doc it hurts like I broke it and I can't move it either."

"Here put your hand on my shoulder and on the count of three I'm going to try something. It's going to hurt but if I'm right you'll be as right as rain. Are you ready?"

"Sure, sure let's just get this over with," said the man. His golden hour was almost up and he was beginning to feel the pain. The woman with him was shivered as she watched impatiently."

"Okay, one, two," but before three Chuck extended the man's arm and popped his shoulder back in place. The man let out a yell but as Chuck thought he had just dislocated it when he fell. "How's that?"

"Wow, it's fine as good as new. Gee thanks Doc."

"Okay like I said I'm off duty we can go back in and I get all your insurance information and we send the claims to you homes which I'm guessing could be a little embarrassing. That's option A or we can go with option B just say our goodnights here and promise to practice safe sex."

As Chuck guessed they would they went with option B so in a few minutes he was in his Range Rover speeding off to go to upper pines camping area to meet Casey. He just hoped he was in time to make his house call.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

After making a hastily retreat from the tunnel Jason regrouped the Triad troops he had left to lick his wounds. Needless to say the Triad elder Dragon Head was not happy was an understatement. For the first time they had the Lotuses in a trap and everything was perfect. Yet somehow the lotuses managed to get away. They always seemed to manage to get away but this time Dragon Head wasn't in the mood to be forgiven. The Triad got pantsed in front of the Yakuza. Someone was going to pay for this the only question was who to hang it on. Wang and Wei sat in a room in front of a monitor with Dragon Head on the other side. Hito was there too but he just observed and was happy he hadn't been on the mission.

"Mr. Wang," said Dragon Head. "I'm waiting for an excuse on how the perfect trap failed to catch a single mouse but somehow you managed to get your hand caught in it."

"Sir, I know we had them then we didn't. It was the Lotuses friends; they showed up from nowhere and rescued them. I don't know how they found out about the trap."

"Are you saying we have a mole in our operation? Wei you handpicked the men what do you have say for yourself? Do you think any of your men could be traitors?"

"No not willingly at least, every one of my men knows the only way you leave us is in a coffin. They also know if anyone did that they would not only be sentencing themselves to death but their families and loved ones too. So I'd have to say no. But to get to one of our men the CIA would have to know who we are. If there is a mole in our organization I'd look to the long noses."

"Wei need I remind you that those long noses got you in country, provided cover for your men and are providing us with intel."

"Yes they are and that makes me wonder if I can really trust what they're doing for us. They turned against their own people can we be sure they won't turn against us?"

"That's a good point Wei but I've got a video clip to show you they provided," said Dragon Head. He showed them the video clip from the pier and Yu Dung shooting the Customs Agent.

"But I thought the cameras were supposed to be down when we arrived," said Jason. "That was what I was told by our people on the inside."

"Yet here we are but I wouldn't worry too much about it. The clip evidently came from our own ship... it's security camera. The vessel has been reported missing. We think the Chinese sank it after they recovered the footage."

Hito had been sitting silently in the back when he suddenly understood why he had been asked to sit in. "How many of us did they identify from the video?"

"From our contacts working with us just one, Yu Dung, he got made when he turned and shot the man..." Wei interrupted Dragon Head.

"Dung was the last person to make it to the parking lot before we left. In fact he arrived late saying he had to do something for a client. But he was killed in the tunnel you can't think he was the one who tipped off the Feds?"

"How can I know? Wei you chose him and you're responsible for him. I only know what I've been told and what I've seen. What I saw was Yu Dung and what I know is he was made. You people have been screwing up from the day you arrived and this is unacceptable. Mr. Hito how would your people handle a situation like this?"

"You're talking about Yubitsume or finger shortening a ritual for atonement. The offender must offer up something to show that he is truly sorry for the offence committed. In this case the tip of his little finger."

"Wei you chose Yu Dung and you vouched for him. Wang, I'm letting you off only because I can't afford for you to lose face with your men but another one like today and I'll take more from you."

"Yes Sir it won't happen again I promise," said Jason. This was the second time the Triad had pardoned him and he knew it wouldn't happen again.

"I'm sure you won't but remember there will be a price if you do and I intend to send that message home now. Hito remove Wei's little finger then Wei send it to me." Hito pulled out his tanto knife.

There was a knock on the camper door then one of the men came in. At first the man was silent looking at the table with the detached finger in the middle and Wei holding a bloody towel over his hand.

"Well you came in for a reason what is it? You came in to tell us something now spit it out or go out and send someone in who can speak."

"It's the presidents and their daughters, they've arrived and are in the hotel. What do you want us to do?"

"Keep an eye out but do not engage. Our man on the inside will signal when the time is right and when he does everyone needs to be ready to move. You can go now... Oh wait up have someone go by the Post Office in the morning and get a small box and find out the postage for China under a pound."

"Yes sir, how big a box do you need?"

"Let's say finger size."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna woke up slowly she felt she'd been run over by a freight train or something. Everything hurt even her eyelids and her mouth tasted like she'd eaten wads of cotton. Then she realized she was in bed and she couldn't remember how she got there. In a moment of panic she saw she had an IV in her arm with a bag hanging from a coat rack next to her bed. She looked across the bed and sitting in a chair rocking her short legs back and forth watching her was a little blonde girl holding two stuffed rabbits.

"You're about the youngest nurse I've seen. You must be Sam. You know the last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

"Does your boo-boo hurt? You knew me as a baby then you're... you're you the person who brings babies from China? We don't need one Mommy is going to have baby walnut. But my Aunt Ellie could use one if you have any extra. Clara my cousin said she'd like a girl that's what I'm hoping walnut is..."

"What? Hold on a minute with the interrogation. Boy if I didn't know you were Chuck's kid I'd know now. I don't bring babies," said Anna as Sam gave her a puzzled look.

"You don't? Then what do you do and how did you get hurt? I heard my Dad say you were hurt pretty bad but you don't look bad. Do you feel bad?"

"I don't feel exactly peaches and cream. You heard him say I was hurt bad," said Anna as she tried to look at her wound under the covers but it hurt to move too much. "I do the same thing your mother and father do?"

"So you're a princess who fights bad people like my Mom and my Dad. You're like the princess in my books Mulan," said Sam.

"But without the dragon. So where is everyone anyway? And where am I?" asked Anna. She could see she was in bed but where.

"You're in our bed. I'm going to go camping with my grandma while they work as babysitters. Don't you think it's funny they babysit while my Nana Mary babysits me. Kat was supposed to babysit me but Mommy said she thought it'd be better if Nana watches me."

"That's nice," said Anna a bit perplexed about a cat that was babysitter. Where is everyone? Can you get someone for me?"

"Well I guess I could... You see I'm not supposed to be in here but I wanted to come in and see if you were okay. I heard from Rebecca that you were from China so I wanted to tell you that you didn't have to worry about bringing us a walnut... Oh I mean baby. We're going to have one on our own."

"Baby walnut, I got that but why do you think babies come from China? No one ever told you about the stork or the cabbage patch?"

"Hey here you are," said a woman coming into the room. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You know you were told not to come in here and bother the poor woman."

"She's no bother. We were just talking about where babies come from and she's under the impression they come from China."

"No silly, not all babies just the ones you buy," said Sam with a serious little face. Anna had to do a double take on that.

"Somehow her cousin got that ingrained in her head and it just won't come out. I'm sorry. Sam it's not polite to call someone silly especially someone you don't know and secondly how many times do we have to tell you that you don't buy babies. Kathleen McHugh by the way but everyone just calls me Kat..."

"Oh you're Kat not the cat," said Anna. This time it was Kat's turn to look at her perplexed wondering if Anna didn't have a high fever from an infection or something similar that would impair her thinking.

"Right, well can I get you something to eat or to drink. No one told me you couldn't have anything but you need to lie still or you'll risk tearing your stitches out."

"Where is everyone?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Alex were stuck following the Japanese President's daughter around while Sarah and Morgan took the Chinese. They split up so each team had a male and female member in case they had to sweep rest rooms, changing rooms and so on. Plus what neither Chuck or Sarah said openly but secretly agreed on each squad had a strong and weak team member.

"Chuck," radioed Morgan. "This division of teams in strengths and weaknesses this was Casey's idea wasn't it so I wouldn't be with Alex."

"How'd you ever guess little buddy but can we keep the airwaves free from chatter, Morgan? This is something we can talk about tonight when we're all together."

"Sure but I have to say I'm glad that it was Casey. I'd hate to think that after all this time you still consider me the weak link on the team."

"Morgan, eyes on the prize and keep up with Sarah. Follow her orders and you'll do good little buddy. Just keep your head in the game."

"Chuck, you know my father didn't say anything about how the teams were to be divided. He told me he was surprised that you'd let Sarah go off with Morgan."

"Somehow I don't think he called Morgan, Morgan but okay, no he didn't. But it's better like this. Sarah speaks Chinese while Morgan speaks menu. Plus, we're in the same area more or less so none of us is really that far from the other. Heads up what's going on now," said Chuck as they watched Aiko prepare for her archery practice with Daichi doing a little hands on instruction.

"I thought Japanese women were supposed to be reserved," said Alex as she watched the lesson proceed. Chuck waved for Alex to move closer where they could listen.

"Okay, notch your arrow and take two or three deep breaths. Now take a deep breath while you are drawing the bow, let about half of it out and hold while you finish the shot. Think of the arrow and the target as being one. When you shoot the arrow it will already be in the bull's eye because that's where it always was. You, the arrow and the target are one. Calm your mind and let the arrow go." Aiko tried but she missed the mark so she tried again and missed it again.

"What am I doing wrong? This isn't working," she said as she started to get frustrated. Chuck picked up a bow and arrow. He flashed. Then without looking he shot the bull's eye.

"Is that what you're trying to do?" he said. He accomplished two things one he got Daichi mad and secondly he interrupted their little tête a tête. "That little Zen phrase about the arrow and the target being the same might work but after years of practicing Zazen. What you need is mathematics. I understand you're quite the mathematical prodigy."

"I do well in mathematics but I don't understand and are you supposed to be talking to me?" However, she looked at the target and there was his arrow in the bull's eye. What could it hurt and maybe she could get her father off her back. "Okay tell me."

"Look at the world in front of you as being one big mathematical problem. You know the distance from here to there. You know more or less the velocity of the arrow and the effects of gravity on an object causing descent. The resistance of the air around the arrow is standard the only variable not standard is the deviation caused by the wind which is variable. But watch the tall grass behind the target and you can get an idea of the speed and direction of the wind. Now calculate everything in your head then shoot."

"That's impossible," said Daichi wondering if he shouldn't call someone to report Chuck but if he did he put himself at risk too.

"No it's not," said Aiko. "I can do it."

"I know you can," said Chuck. "See the formulas in your head and let them form a trajectory for you. You should see a line going to the target. Now notch an arrow and let's see you put this in practice." She pulled back the bow string took aim and arrow let it fly. It landed just off center.

"Wow it worked. I could see it," said Aiko happy with her result but Daichi was less than happy and visibly upset with Chuck. The fact Daichi was upset made Chuck wonder how long these little archery lessons had been going on.

"You're almost there. Try this notch another arrow look at the target now close your eyes and try. I'll give you the wind speed and direction. Go ahead and try I think you'll find you can plant this one dead center." He gave her the wind speed and direction. She let the arrow go and it hit dead center.

"How'd I do that? There's got to be some sort of trick here. I've never been able to do anything like this before."

"You were looking with your eyes and your conscious was in conflict with your subconscious. The conscious was telling the subconscious it wasn't possible that's the reason the first arrow was off center. Like when we do something we know we shouldn't but we do it anyway. The pull back and forth is the reason you missing the center," said Chuck as he looked at Daichi.

 _"_ Doumo arigatou gozaimashita, thank you very much," said Aiko as she bowed. She was beside herself with excitement.

"Doi-tashi-maste, you're welcome," replied Chuck with an even deeper bow. "This is Alex McHugh we've been asked to watch over you."

"I have something to show my father. You wouldn't know anything about Iaido, would you? I have lessons this afternoon. My father is having a sensei come to instruct me and if he saw this and if I improved in that I just might get my wish to go to Malibu." Daichi coughed loudly. "Oh sorry I was getting ahead of myself."

"Iaido, the art of sword drawing, I'm sorry I know a little but I don't know if I could help you. I'd have to watch you."

"We really need to go," said Daichi. "The delegations are breaking for lunch which means your father will be back to the suite soon. You can't keep him waiting he doesn't have much time." Daichi was doing everything he could to get Chuck away from her.

"Then we need to escort you back to your quarters," said Chuck as he and Alex walked them back to the main hotel. Alex smiled at Chuck when Daichi physically put himself between Aiko and Chuck to keep him from talking to her.

Sarah and Morgan had a different experience. Lin went to the gift shops and began buying up everything American she could find. Sarah watched her burn through money like fire through dry brush. She had everything gift wrapped and set aside so that her father's men could pick them up later.

After her shopping spree she must've gotten tired. Because she went back to the hotel and sat in the bar nursing a cup of tea with a slice of spice cake. She sipped her tea but hardly touched the cake. Lin seemed more interested in a tourist book she picked up on Disneyland than in the sweet.

"You know you should really order something to maintain cover," said Casey as he sat down with them. He signaled for a waiter. "We'll have three coffees...

"No coffee for me," said Sarah. "I'm sorry but I've already hit my caffeine limit for the day. Do you have any chamomile tea? Or an herbal tea?"

"How about I bring you some hot water and an assortment you can pick from? And for you two gentlemen coffee?" The waiter wrote down their order then left.

"The camper is all set up. Mary and I cleaned up the inside and she's gone to pick Sam up to take her there. I've tapped into the CCTV feeds here in the valley and I was watching your targets little shopping expedition. Her father might be a commie but she can go through money like Ivana Trump."

"That might be true John but none of the things she bought she bought for herself. I heard her say she was buying things for her friends. What I'd like to know is what's up with the book she picked up on Disneyland. She's really into it and notice she's dog eared the pages."

"What are you thinking? They could be planning a family outing after the negotiations are finished to visit Mickey Mouse and she can get her princess makeover."

"I don't know. Morgan run back to the bookstore where she bought the guide and get a copy for us." Then Sarah took out a pair of sunglasses from bag looked at Lin's book pressed a button on the side to zoom in then she took a photo. "Maybe we'll know more when we know what pages she marked."

"Don't look now but she's getting a phone call," said Casey. He pulled out his a pen sat it on the table and pointed it at Lin then handed Sarah an earbud as he put one in too. The pen was actually a directional microphone that also amplified sound. They couldn't listen in on her call be they could hear what she replied.

"Hey it's you. ... I'm sitting her with a book and a piece of cake I don't want. ... I'm reading up on Disneyland. ... I agree we need to meet but when? ... Yeah I know the place. Okay I'll be there. I need to go there are people coming for me. ... Bye for now," said Lin as two men approached with ear pieces and carrying heat.

"Miss the delegations have broken for lunch and your father would like to see you in the suite," said the one man as he bowed.

"You mean my father wants me to interpret the menu for him to pick out what he can eat. You people should take better care of him. We need to go before he gets something Mexican. The last time he ate Szechwan he broke out in hives and looked like a blow fish for a week. Then I'll be mad because that will blow any chance I have of seeing Disneyland."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was finishing gift wrapping a small box for FedEx special delivery to Shanghai when he received a phone call. He looked at the number anonymous then he answered it putting it on speaker so he could finish getting the box ready for shipment.

"Hey it's me I've run into a small hitch. That CIA team is guarding the two girls like hawks. For our plan to work I need to ditch them for a little bit. This Chuck guy has worked his way up close to Aiko which could be a problem. She hasn't told him about the plan but it could happen and soon."

"You need to make sure that doesn't happen. Whatever you do it's got to be good because he's not easily fooled."

"The itinerary has her in Iaido lessons this afternoon. What if there was an accident? You know a person can always fall on their own sword."

"True but we need to get this show on the road. After the sword lesson there will be a car parked by the gym. You can leave with them then drive to Bakersfield."

"I thought we talked about a helicopter get away now you're telling me we're driving out. Was there a change of plans and I wasn't notified."

"You don't need to know every detail just do your part. Get rid of Chuck then proceed."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Lin left the bar with her father's men and two Secret Service men. There was no need to follow since they took over so Sarah stayed. Casey and Morgan made a run by the cottage to check on Anna. Morgan brought back the tourist book so she began to thumb through it. They had taken Sam a long time ago but she was little then and probably didn't remember. She was about to take out the glasses to see if she could tell which pages Lin had marked when she saw Scott Burns walk in. As soon as she saw him she closed it and put it away.

"I thought you'd be with one of the Presidents or your Chief trying to earn points," said Sarah as he came over and sat down.

"I was and things are proceeding. So far they've agreed they don't agree but other than that very little headway but they are talking which is more than I can say for us."

"What do you call what we're doing right now. Granted I'd prefer to be someplace else but we seem to be talking. What do you want to know? I'm sorry but I don't know the winning number to the lottery."

"Seems to me you won the lottery with that husband of yours, independently wealthy, Carmichael Industries," said Scott. She realized Scott had been doing some checking.

"You forgot American hero in that and loyal to the bone more than I can say for some who'd sell you out in a heartbeat. I guess I had to know bad before I could appreciate good. Oh and he loves me the real me. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go check on my daughter."

"What can you tell me about the firefight in the tunnel? Our convoy was delayed by almost three hours so they could patch up the holes and certify the tunnel."

"I wasn't involved in it but if you want to know more you should ask Colonel Casey. I'm sure he's filed an after action report. But John is a little slow when it comes to paperwork so your best bet is to go ask him but he can be a little cranky if he thinks you're trying to push him."

"I just want to know who was involved. I've got the bodies of some Triad foot soldiers but how they got dead and who they were shooting at I don't know. It doesn't make sense they'd open up on the Colonel. He's a nobody to them. There's a rumor going around that the Chinese have fielded two of their top spies."

"That would be illegal without State Department approval. All foreign operatives have to register and declare themselves when they enter the country. I always wondered where these rumors start. You would think in a... well clandestine service you wouldn't pay too much attention to a rumor. Just a smoke screen thrown up to throw you off or a way to field a question you don't have the guts to come straight out and ask."

"You're playing with me now. Listen we're on the same team here, I need to report back to Dan. He's the one who asked me to find out. I need to know something a yes or a no."

"Then I suggest you find Colonel Casey and ask him. Like I said I was here all last night you can asked the lady at reception and I was here in the hall with Ranger Smith. He has some nice stories about the Native Americans who used to live in this valley."

"Well we did a blood match and we sent off for DNA testing but as strange as it might be we found two samples that have different blood types but both have double X chromosomes. We have to wait on the DNA test to come back to see if they are any hits or you can save us time."

"So there were two women present," said Sarah ignoring his last remark. "I take it you don't have any female corpses to match the blood or DNA to."

"Rumor has it that the Triad set a trap for the Red and White Lotus," said Scott fishing for a response from Sarah but she didn't give him one.

"There goes rumor control again but yes I've heard of them. They are supposed to be real kick butt types. You know you'd be lucky if they were around because you wouldn't have to worry about anything and could come to a bar to hassle me. Oh that's what you're doing now."

"Like you said they'd be illegal because they should've registered when they came in country as foreign spies. But you always did believe in breaking rules."

"Like I said before talk to Colonel Casey," said Sarah. She kicked her chair back and she got up. "I think we're done here."

"No we're not," he said as he grabbed her by the wrist. "You can't walk away from me. What am I supposed to tell Dan?"

"You won't be able to tell him anything with a broken jaw which is what you're going to get if you don't let go of me," said Sarah. She said it loud enough where the people around them could hear.

"Is there a problem here," said Chuck as he and Alex walked in. Scott let go and Chuck got in between them. "If Dan wants to know something he can come and ask or read our reports from General Beckman. I think it's time for you to walk way. I can tell one day soon you and I are going to have to have a long conversation."

"Bring it on I can handle anything you got." Chuck whispered something in his ear that turned Scott white then he hurried off.

"What did you tell him that put the fear of God in him like that? No, I really don't want to know because if I did I'd use it against him. I just want to finish this and go home. What are you two doing here?"

"Aiko went to have lunch with her father so we're free for a couple of hours. I wanted to see you then I thought we could run and grab a bite to eat with Sam and Mom. I'm meeting Aiko at the gym afterwards she has an Iaido lesson and she wants me to critique her."

"Critique her? Why would she want you to critique her lesson? Chuck, you're supposed to be observing from a distance not becoming involved."

"Chuck helped her with her archery and now she's pretty good," said Alex. "Don't get mad at Chuck one of her guards was getting a little too hands on if you know what I mean."

"So you had to violate protocol and intervene. And they complain about me not being able to follow the rules."

"I know but she also let her guard down and let slip that she wanted to go to Malibu. I... well we got the feeling she's up to something."

"Hum... Lin bought this book," said Sarah as she showed them the tourist book about Disneyland. "She's been marking pages. The girls are up to something and it sounds like they want to make a break for it. But critique her Iaido? Do you know anything about Iaido and what you and Morgan picked up from watching Shaw Brothers movies doesn't count."

"Don't worry the intersect has got this covered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott left the bar and went to the restroom near the entrance as he went in an oriental man standing near put up an out of order sign. Scott went in and washed his hands then threw water on his face. How did Chuck know that worried him? He'd been careful. Or he thought he had but evidently not enough. He was looking in the mirror when Jason walked out of one of the stalls behind him.

"Gez talking about sneaking up on someone what are you doing here? We can't be seen together the building is crawling with agents. What if one of them comes in here that knows you?"

"Chill, Chuck and Sarah's team are the only one who know me. I've got a guy outside standing watch and there's an out of order sign now on the door so we're okay in here. I came to tell you it's going down today. We're going to make our move during the Iaido lesson. We need for you to help move the girls towards a van we'll have parked at the East end exit. I'll be waiting inside with Hito."

"You're going to need to separate them from their guards which won't be easy. I'll do what I can but I can't blow my cover or I'll be no use to you either."

"You'll do what you're told to do and follow orders like everyone else. We've already had this conversation. As far as being no use you weren't much use to us when we got caught with our pants down in the tunnel. You could've called and warned me that there was a team following the Lotuses. What did I ask you to do? I told you I wanted you to keep track of Chuck and Sarah. If you thought they were up to something I wanted you to let me know immediately. Then I warned you not to make me have to ask you but that didn't happen, did it."

"How was I supposed to know? I thought they were already in place. I met Sarah and family at the Wawona hotel and made sure they got sent on here. This is the Triad's fault for wanting to run a side mission."

"If I were you I'd keep that opinion to myself. There was big trouble in little Chinatown and Wei isn't in a mood to put up with your crap right now. Just be at the gym and help separate the girls from their guards."

"Like I said that might not be that easy. Besides I don't know I'm supposed to be with everyone at White Wolf Lodge. I'm going to have to come up with an excuse not to be there. Guess I could tell them I was looking into the tunnel shooting and Sarah wasn't giving me any answers. That should work."

"And help throw off anyone that might try to follow us. I like it and don't worry about her team. We've got a little surprise in store for them. Just be there and be sharp and what you just said about the Triad let's just leave that between you and me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Casey dropped by the cottage to check on Anna and to pick up some equipment they had left behind. Casey used the excuse that he needed to keep an eye on Morgan and that he was protecting Alex's interests but no one bought it. The Big Guy really wanted to see Kat. She greeted them at the door when they arrived. Morgan went in the see Anna while Casey stayed with Kat so much for keeping an eye on him.

"Hey," said Kat as she answered the door. "Come on in. The patient is doing well but she's kind of difficult to keep down. Sam seemed to be able to do a better job of that than I can. You guys want something? I still have some of that pie left."

"Well we've got time so I'll take a cup of coffee from you along with a slice of pie if it's not too much trouble. Grimes you can move along, go back and see your ex just keep the door open."

Morgan wanted to point out to Casey that he had just dug a nine mil slug out of her the night before and she almost bleed out on the table so he didn't think she'd be up for any sex Olympics today. However, that would've gotten him in trouble so for once he thought before he spoke and ignored John. He went in to check on Anna and see how she was doing. He found her sitting upright in bed with a glass of juice and pie next her on a night stand. On the other side of her was one of Sam's stuffed rabbits.

"You look a lot better than you did last night when we brought you inside. I see Sam's been by. You know she doesn't let a lot of people touch her bunnies let alone let some hold on to them."

"Somehow I'm supposed to be Mulan and this is supposed to be Sarah who's to look out for me or something like that I kind of got lost between the buying and selling of babies. The kid's got some imagination. I guess she gets that from Chuckles. But Morgan I don't know what is weirder seeing you here or to have your girlfriend's mother taking care of me."

"Well, I can see that would be a little strange but if we hadn't come along when we did I think dead would've been even weirder."

"A bit too permanent too," she said as she tried to laugh but it hurt. "But talking about weird I had this dream while I was out that you were a surgeon and you operated on me. Isn't that strange?"

"Yeah that's real strange alright. Well is there anything I can get you crosswords, Sudoku or maybe some magazines or newspapers? I don't know what people bring to people who've been shot."

"A Kevlar vest would be nice but that boat's done sailed," she said as she laughed again and it hurt again. "No I'm fine but thanks," said Anna. "Morgan, I want to get up out of here and hand out a little pay back. Just tell me what's going on. Listen; tell Chuck and Sarah they've got to have a base of operation here in the valley. You should be looking at power spikes and abnormal energy consumption. They have to be operating something to communicate with each other but they're going to figure that we're going to think about that and rush their play. Now will be the time they make a mistake and we need to be there ready for them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Chuck were leaving the hotel together when they ran into Ambassador Mei Sheng and the General. It looked like they weren't going to be able to keep their luncheon appointment with Sam and Mary. The General invited them over into a room where they could all talk privately. Little did they know just a little ways away Scott and Jason were scheming against them.

"I want to thank you for saving the White Lotus," said the Ambassador. "We nearly lost her and that would've been a great setback for both our governments."

"Don't thank us," said Chuck. "You should thank Colonel Casey and Agents Grimes and McHugh. They were the people who rescued them. I guess this is useless to say but after last night you have to realize this place has been compromised."

"All three presidents are aware of the risks but things need to be resolved so they want to push forward. I understand what you're saying but we're too close to quit now."

"So what is it you want us to do now? We're too tied up with and excuse my words, with babysitting to be effective."

"Chuck's right we need more men to seal both ends of this valley. We need to control everything that comes and goes. We might own the sky above but like with what almost happened with Anna it doesn't do us much good when all we can do is watch."

"I hear your frustration but this is what they've all agreed to and we don't want to rock the boat on these deals," said the General. "I'm sorry but if it's any consolation it seems all the radio chatter NSA has been able to intercept seems to be coming from right around here. We haven't gotten anything firm just bits and pieces but something is brewing."

"Ambassador Sheng does Disneyland mean anything to you," said Sarah but at first he shook his head no. "Lin bought a guide book on Disneyland and she was marking pages in it like there were places she wanted to visit."

"I really shouldn't be telling you this but one of my men on the flight over mentioned that she and the President had words. One of the things she was hoping to do was to visit Disney World but she was told that was in Florida so she came up with the idea of visiting Disneyland. The president gave her a vague answer that they'd see what could be done at the end of this mission. You see she thought she'd be able to travel around while he was in the summit but it being secret made that impossible."

"Wow I bet that was a bitter pill for her to swallow. She received a phone call just before your people came to get her. She told the caller she was reading up on Disneyland and then set up an appointment to meet. Who does she know here that she'd want to meet?"

"I don't know all her friends are back in China and other then the entourage there isn't anyone that I know of."

"Are you sure," said the General. "You know she was awfully friendly with the President of Japan's daughter, Aiko. I mean they seemed very chummy for two people who just met."

"I felt the same thing and I talked to Lin about it. She covered for Aiko... I really could get in trouble for talking about this," said the Ambassador but they all gave him a look.

"I think we've gone past all those formalities don't you," said the General. "If you know something now is the time to spit it out."

"Well as I was saying Lin covered for Aiko distracting her security detail so she could duck out with one of her guards. I've seen the boy around but I don't know his name. They seem... how to say this..."

"Inappropriate," said Chuck. "I saw her with one of her men this morning at archery lesson and he was giving hands on training so I interrupted them."

"I always thought Sarah would be the one to worry about when Sam got older but Chuck you as the father are not going to be a push over," said Diane.

"Anyway his name is Daichi and I think I made his list when I broke them up. Like I said I didn't like the way he was acting around her. But if you think they know each other why don't you hack her Facebook page. You try to hack us all the time what can a teenager's tablet be for your people?"

"Except it's the President's daughter. That's a quick way to get tapped in the back of the head and your relatives getting billed for the round. It would be easier for us to hack Aiko's accounts but with these talks going I don't dare."

"I can see your point," said the General. "We're just going to have to be extra vigilant and that starts with right now. They should be coming down from their rooms any moment."

"Well, we're scheduled to go back to White Wolf lodge soon for an afternoon session. I'll try and get the Japanese Ambassador aside and have a little ambassador to ambassador chat with him. He's got to have noticed the same thing."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on it. They could just be ignoring it hoping it will go away on it's own. The President's wife did just pass away so they might not want to agitate him anymore than necessary. I'd go easy if I were you. Anyway I've got to meet Lin at her Iaido lessons; she's asked me to observe her."

"Is this a new type of surveillance where the target knows they're being watched?" said the General. But before Chuck could defend himself she waved him off. "I know you said you had to intervene but was that the father in you that told you to intervene or the spy to gain the marks confidence."

"If I had intervened as a parent I wouldn't have wasted my first arrow at the target."

"Sweetie with two bags of cement you can take care of unwanted pests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A van marked 'park services' pulled up by the East end exit to the gym with an SUV close behind. Inside the SUV where to inflatable dummies with wigs matched the two girls. Out of the van men piled out to join the rest that were already inside. They took up positions out of sight to wait for the right moment. Sarah picked up Lin as she came out of the upstairs suites and she walked across the parking lot then headed toward the fitness center.

"Morgan, where are you," radioed Sarah as she fell in behind Lin giving her the thirty yard cushion. "Morgan you're late and the target's on the move," Sarah repeated but all she got back was static. Their comms seemed to be down.

"Chuck, if you can hear me Lin's coming into the gym now. I'm following her in and will be sitting in the back row in the corner." But again there was nothing but static, "Crap something is going down." Then as she sat down Scott walked over and sat next to her.

"You have a face that says something is wrong what is it?"

"All our comms are down someone must be jamming us. You need to contact your people and tell them to get here on the double."

"I hate to tell you but mine are working fine. You sure you didn't forget to charge yours. Just sit back and relax I'm told this is supposed to be a special treat. The President had this guy come all the way from Japan to put on this show."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Morgan was sitting in Anna's room when Alex arrived. She'd stopped by... well to stop by and make sure Anna was comfortable. At least that's what she told herself. The truth was she knew Morgan had dropped by and she wanted to make sure he was just dropping by. Not that she had anything to be jealous of. But Anna was a spy now and Morgan was Morgan whatever that all meant. Besides it was getting late they had to get back to babysitting that seemed as good excuse as any when she walked through the door. These were just a small portion of the knot of thoughts she had going on in her head.

"Well this just went from weird to awkward," said Anna as Alex walked into the bedroom. "Morgan was just telling me you're having trouble finding a date for the wedding."

"Anna just said that they could get us a good deal on our honeymoon trip. She was telling me we could actually visit the old Shaw Brother studios and see where they shot 'Shaolin Assassin,' 'Drunken Monkey' or 'Five Fingers of Death'."

"Now that sounds romantic and shoot is what I'd do to you. We need to leave it's time for us to go back to babysitting," said Alex. "We can talk about this later... and alone."

"I agree," said Casey as he appeared in the doorway. "Morgan, grab a case and we'll have the Rover loaded up in no time."

"Anna had a good idea," said Morgan. Alex gave him a look but he went on. "She said they think Jason has to have a Command and Control center set up here in the valley and if we check the power consumption for abnormal spikes we could find it."

"That's actually not a bad idea. We need to get to the camper to do that but we could sniff out their base and maybe get ahead of them. So far we've been play catch up. Daughter, Troll car," said Casey.

In a few minutes they drove from the Ahwahnee cottages across Sentinel Bridge past Curry village and Housekeeping camp to the Lower pines campgrounds where they had the airstream. Inside there was the smell of pizza.

"I've got to ask," said Morgan. "You're here camping and you make pizza." Sam was eating a slice sitting at the table swing her dangling legs back and forth.

"Yes, and it's good too," said Sam with a tomato smile. Mary took a napkin and wiped it then offered them some.

"Sam and I went exploring and found a place called the Mountain shop. That's where we got the pizzas to go. Chuck and Sarah were supposed to come for lunch but couldn't make it any word on what's going on?"

"No, and you two should check in with them. I think you were supposed to already meet up for this afternoon's activities," said Casey but Morgan was too busy eating and Sam was telling them about everything she'd seen. He sat down and accessed the internet to make a quick search.

"Any luck finding that site, Dad," asked Alex as she brought him over a slice of pizza. "This is all there is vegetarian with..."

"Let me guess no olives, but beggars can't be choosers," he said as he took a bit. "Hum this is good. Now if I had a beer wash this down it would be perfect. Here I've got something, crap it's nearby. Alex, you and Morgan stay here with Sam. Mary, I need for you to come with me."

"What do you want me to do John?" asked Mary as she pulled out her Beretta and housed the first round.

"I thought we'd go get some Chinese takeout and make a Mongolian barbeque until he talks. You two radio Chuck and Sarah, tell them you're here with Sam and they'll have to do without you for a bit. Come on Mary let's go." John and Mary left after she gave Sam a kiss then wiped off the tomato sauce Sam put on her cheek.

"Morgan you having any luck contacting Sarah? I can't seem to raise Chuck the comms link must be down."

"Casey was just on the Internet," said Morgan. He went over to the portable to find Internet was out too. "What do we do? We have the Range Rover."

"And we also have Sam," said Alex looking over at her smiling back with a pizza face and Mary had just cleaned her. "One of us could run Sam to Mom then find Chuck and Sarah. Chuck would be easy he's supposed to be in the gym now. Do you know where Lin's supposed to be?"

"No she had nothing firm or organized. I think I should..." Alex cut him off. She thought he'd seen enough of Anna for one day.

"I'll take Sam to Kat and you stay here. The village isn't that big and once I've seen Chuck I'll look for Sarah for you and let her know what's going on."

"You wouldn't be a little bit jealous, would you? The way you're acting, and what you said before makes me think that maybe you are."

"I'm not unless you're trying to tell me I ought to be," said Alex but Morgan just shook his head no. "Good then let's leave it at that. Come on girlfriend let's go for a ride," said Alex. She wiped Sam's face again. Sam grabbed her bunny then handed Alex the box with a few slices of pizza. "For Mom?"

"Yes and Anna. Did you know Anna's from China," said Sam. Morgan wanted to correct her and say Taiwan. "You know China is very far from here."

"No far enough evidently," said Alex as both Morgan and Sam looked at her. "Come on we need to hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck met Aiko and Daichi outside the hotel. The weather was nice crisp but clear so they walked together to the gym. Along the way they chatted, Chuck was fishing to find out more about Malibu but she'd evidently been told to keep it under wraps, because she was elusive when it came to their plans after the meeting.

"So I hope you get to see more of California than just this valley. I think you'd like Southern California if you like beaches. That's where the famous ones are. I think you mentioned Malibu which is close to where I live."

"Really I mentioned Malibu? I don't remember. I don't know what my father has in mind when we get done here. He'll have to go back home and report to the Diet and the Emperor whatever decisions were reached. So I don't think there will be much time to hang around afterwards."

"That's too bad. I would've liked to invite you to come to the beach with my wife and daughter. My daughter loves collecting sea shells. She has quite the collection going."

"She's a lucky girl," said Aiko as she slipped into a dark mood. Chuck realized he stuck his foot in it and that she was thinking about her mother and how much she missed her. So he changed his target and tried to find out more from Daichi.

"So how does this work?" asked Chuck as he got close to Daichi. "Are you her personal bodyguard or is there a rotation of some kind? If there is I'm not seeing one."

"That's for us to maintain," he said which translated to Chuck as none of your business. "One of us has to be with Miss Aiko at all times but as the others prefer to watch the President I'm left with watching Miss Aiko."

"Doesn't sound like such a bad job?' said Chuck as Aiko smiled. "I'm not implying anything but keeping up with your father could be quite a chore."

"That's for sure but don't think following me around is easy either. I have my bad days but Daichi seems to be able to put up with me. I'm lucky to have someone like him to watch over me."

"I'm sure you are. I have to apologize we keep calling your father President but in fact he's the Prime Minister in that you're a constitutional monarchy."

"We've got the world's oldest ruling dynasty and what you said is true but my father doesn't go much on titles and if all three are addressed the same way it levels the playing field."

"Very smart move," said Chuck. "Can I ask whose idea that was? The way you say it, it sounds like you own it."

"We're here already. Your sensei is waiting so you need to hurry up," said Daichi as he tried to cut their conversation off.

Daichi handed Aiko her gear then she went to change and Daichi lead Chuck to an open gym floor. There were bleachers behind him but Chuck's attention was drawn by movement in the shadows.

"Daichi, your people have swept this place right?" said Chuck as he did a quick walk around the gym floor. Relatively sure the place was secure he went back to waiting for Aiko.

He was wondering where Alex was. He thought about radioing her she was late but he didn't have time and he had to move forwards. Aiko came out changed and with her iaidō tucked into her obi sash. From the other end of the gym a man entered dressed similarly. He came forward and they both knelt in front of her.

"Daichi you're people have cleared this man to be here? Do you recognize him? Please tell me you've got a picture of her Sensei," said Chuck as they watched Aiko run through her katas.

"The master is a respected Sensei in Japan or that's what I was told. Personally I don't know him I only know his reputation. Come I told him you were an expert. I think he wants to see what you can do."

"I never said I was an expert," said Chuck as he walked out with Daichi. But as he approached the Sensei he flashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Mary drove over the where the power spike had been registered. They agreed before going in guns blazing they had to do a little recon. The last thing they wanted to do was to cap some poor sap who wanted to go camping with all the modern conveniences such as home theater, Dolby surround, Xbox, PlayStation, microwave and personal Jacuzzi. However, the communications dishes on the roof were a little top shelf for your typical ham radio operator.

"California Edison," said Mary as she knocked on the camper door. An oriental man showed up with his hand in bandage.

"We don't want any go away," said the man from the inside.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm with the electric company and it seems you vehicle here is drawing the electricity of a small city. I'm afraid I'm going to have to pull your plug," said Mary then she went over and pulled the connection to the camper. The humming of machines inside went dead as well as the lights. Alarms started to sound as UPS devices kicked in to enable a safe shut down.

"Hey lady you can't do that," said the man inside. She heard other men inside maybe three or four she signaled back to Casey as he covered her from this Crown Vic.

"I'm afraid I can and I did. I will tag out this meter and you won't be able to use it there now I'll be on my way." She yelled at him as she knelt next to the meter putting a post-it on it.

"Hey wait a minute, we paid our bills and got permission from the park service. As long as we pay who cares how much electricity we use."

"I think the people in Sacramento care or they wouldn't have sent me. Let me see you receipts and maybe there's something we can do. I'm a reasonable individual."

"Wait one I have to find them," said the man. At that point he had to pull the curtains open on the windows to let light in so he could see but what he did was let Casey see inside too. John gave Mary a thumbs up and she nodded.

"Can you hurry up I don't have all day. You're not the only energy hog I've got to deal with today," said Mary as she held her clipboard in front of her.

"Just hold your horses," said the man as he came out. Mary was dressed in a pair of old coveralls with a ball cap pulled down over her eyes. Wei walked out with a Type 54 tucker in his belt behind him. As he came out he saw Casey's Crown Vic and remembered it from the tunnel. He went for his weapon but his bandage got in his way. Mary capped him with her suppressed Beretta she held behind the clipboard.

"Wei is everything alright out there," yelled a voice from inside. But Casey switched his glasses to IR and shot from the Crown Vic using a suppressed HK MP5SD3. He tapped all the warm bodies through the camper walls. It sound like someone was throwing rocks at the camper then Mary went in to secure the location.

"What've we got," asked John as he came in after her. Looking around satisfied he'd been able to scratch his itch.

"You were supposed to leave at least one alive so we could question him. But all of these have passed their shelf life."

"It's hard to find good Chinese takeout these days," said Casey as they started looking around. "You take the front, I'll take the back then we'll call the cleaners to come in and sanitize the place."

Mary went forward moving over the body of one of men slumped over a coffee table. On it she found a folder so she picked it up and checked it out. Immediately she recognized the pictures inside.

"John, look at this we need to warn Chuck and Sarah," said Mary as she handed him the folder. It had photos of the two Presidents' daughters taken in the valley along with their official itinerary with today at the gym circled.

"Crap, the presidents aren't the target, their daughters are," said Casey he started trying to contact Chuck and Sarah as they ran to his car with the folder. "Sarah, Chuck do you read me."

"John finally, I've been trying to contact someone. We're under attack and need backup..." Suddenly her line went dead. "Hold on," yelled Casey as he threw gravel getting out of the drive as they peeled out overhead they could heard the sound on a helicopter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before in the gym...

Chuck was walking up to Aiko's Sensei when he noticed it and flashed. He saw the man had a prosthetic tip on his little finger to cover the fact that the tip was missing. The prosthetic finger tips were common among Yakuza members who had under gone the ritual of Yubitsume or finger shortening. The prosthetic attachment helped them hid their membership from the rest of the world. Chuck drew Aiko's iaidō and parried the Sensei's shinken with and underhand draw which allowed him the counter with a back strike.

"Daishi get Aiko out of here," yelled Chuck as he landed the blow with a loud thud. The man went down with a grunt but shook it off. The iaidō is a practice sword with a dull edge while the shinken like the translation says is a real sword.

"Chuck, watch out there are more coming from the corners," radioed Sarah. Chuck looked up and saw her in the bleachers. The Sensei took advantage of Chuck's momentary distraction to get up and charge. Chuck pivoted to the right and hit the man in the back of the head. Dull or not blood flew on that strike and he dropped.

"Get out of here and take Lin. I just sent Daichi out with Aiko I can hold these off," said Chuck as he grabbed the Sensei's sword in midair. Armed with a blade in each hand he cut through his attackers like butter. Aiko turned to look back at Chuck. She'd heard about the two sword technique of Miyamoto Musashi but she'd never seen it ever used and not in a real duel.

"Come on let's not wait _._ If you want to go to Malibu now is the time to go," said Daichi as he pulled Aiko along. "We can go while everyone is distracted _."_

"I can't go. Chuck's risking his life to save me and you're talking about us going to Malibu. Besides where's Lin she's supposed to be here too."

"She's coming but don't be silly. I've got men coming to help Chuck. He'll be fine but this could be our only chance. After this you think your father is going to let you out of his sight. I don't think so and you're never going to fulfill the promise you made to your mother."

"Okay I still don't feel like doing this but okay I'll go along. You're right I need to keep my promise to my Mom that's the most important thing right now."

"Here's Lin now," said Daichi as Lin ran up to them with Sarah and Scott. Sarah noticed their hug and embrace. The girls were definitely friends but they didn't have time for her to ask anything.

"Sarah, I can take the girls out with Aiko's bodyguard. You can go back and help Chuck. Go ahead and go we can handle this."

"Yes I've got a van outside waiting I'll take them straight back to the hotel," said Daichi. But there was something she didn't like. Why wasn't anyone chasing them? Chuck was holding his own but why use swords when they could use guns. Were they buying time for something?

"Let me get everyone in the van first then I'll go back," said Sarah. Daichi and Scott looked at each other. "What's there to think about let's move out. Come on let's go."

They ran down a long corridor to a door marked exit. They were almost there when Scott turned and fired two shots into the dark corridor behind them.

"Sarah, I think they're catching up to us. We need to hold them off here while Daichi gets the girls loaded then we can retreat."

"I'm not leaving Chuck," said Sarah as she turned and got ready for the onslaught that never came. Then she received Casey's radio message. "John," said Sarah, "finally I've been trying to contact someone we're under attack and need backup…" She got out then ever thing went black.

Back inside the gym...

Chuck held the first wave off cutting and hacking his way. They charged him as a group but he was able to move from side to side making them run into each other so they had their own people in their way while he had a clear line of attack. The few can defeat the many by reducing their field of attack. The first wave ended up on the floor of the gym which meant the next wave had to walk over their own to get at him.

There was a gunshot but Chuck parried the bullet. It ricocheted off his sword but as he was catching his breath his attackers disappeared, retreating back into the woodwork where they had come from.

"Sarah," he yelled calling out her name as he ran to find her. If his attackers had broken off and retreated then they had gotten what they'd come for. That terrified him.

"Chuck, this is Casey I'm pulling up outside now," radioed John but as he did he saw an SUV drive away with what looked like the two girls inside.

"Where was everyone? I could've used you an hour ago. They're after the girls I sent Daichi and Sarah with them."

"I know. I just saw a black SUV leave with them onboard. I'm in pursuit," said Casey as he turned around. "Chuck, I hate to tell you but I didn't see Sarah or that Japanese guy inside."

"Just find them I'll look for her here," said Chuck. Mary and Casey hoped Chuck wouldn't find what they were afraid he'd find.

Casey had to drive crazy to avoid running over pedestrians that got in the way. Mary got on the horn and contacted the General at White Wolf lodge. The meetings were quickly adjourned and everyone fell back to Yosemite Valley. A temporary HQ was established in the U.S. Court house where they could detain and interrogate. Alex had dropped Sam off with Kat and was heading back when she heard the news.

"Dad, this is Alex which way are the heading we can box them in. I'm just now leaving Yosemite village and heading towards Sentinel Bridge."

"They're travel in a black SUV," said Casey then he gave her a partial license plate number he remembered. "If you see them stop them but do not engage unless you have to. These people are professionals and dangerous. If you do engage shoot to kill."

"Roger that," said Alex as she drove as fast as she could scanning oncoming traffic for the perps car but she didn't see anything. "Dad in the visitor parking lot there's a parks chopper and I see your vehicle."

"I see it too. That chopper can't be allowed to take off," said Casey as he came to a screeching halt. Men from the vehicle piled out and began shooting at Alex in the Range Rover. She ducked down under the dash just in time as a round of gunfire blew out the windshield. The Rover can to a stop when she rammed a parked car. Alex was covered in glass but safe.

"Not my daughter you don't," said Casey as he fired a hellfire at them. There was a loud explosion and a fire ball as the chopper took off. He reached over to fire a SAM but Mary stopped him.

"No John the girls could be onboard. Let's collect contact the General. The Air Force can track them and we can have a team on the ground when they land. We need to go find Chuck. I'm worried about him then go from there."

"This is their day but ours will be coming soon."

"Without a doubt John and with vengeance."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was running with the girls along with Scott and Daichi down a long dark corridor and as she ran she kept thinking in her head why was she here in her condition? Chuck and Casey had offered her a free pass but she told them no and now she was here. Not only was she risking herself but also baby walnut.

"Gez, you've got to come up with another name," she told herself. Then she heard Scott fire. "Crap head in the game. What is it?"

"Sarah, I think they're catching up to us," yelled Scott as he fired two more rounds. "We need to hold them off here while Daichi gets the girls out then we can retreat."

"I'm not leaving Chuck," said Sarah as she turned and braced herself for the onslaught. She propped herself behind a column for good cover. It also helped her steady her hand. Then she thought again about why she was here and asking herself what she was doing. "I wish I knew," she mumbled to herself then she received Casey's radio call. She wanted to cry it was so good to hear his voice.

"John," said Sarah, "finally I've been trying to contact someone we're under attack and need backup…" She got out before ever thing went black.

Scott walked behind her as she was talking to Casey then he waited until Daichi got the girls out the door. As soon as the door closed he hit Sarah from behind with his pistol knocking her unconscious. He smirked as he stood over the top of her and was about to pull the trigger when he heard Chuck yell calling out her name.

"Crap I need to work fast," he said Chuck was closer than he thought. He knew he had to do something fast or he'd be in trouble but he wanted to savor the moment. He raised his Glock to fire when a jade dart flew out of the darkness striking him in his hand making him drop his pistol. Turning he tried to make a run for it but another dart struck him in the leg. Rebecca came running through the darkness and as she got to the door she saw two vehicles speed off. She wanted to fire but she was afraid of hitting one of the girls.

Chuck came running down the corridor calling out Sarah's name and he found her near the exit lying on the floor.

"Oh God no," he said as he ran to her he laid the swords he still had in his hand down. "Oh baby talk to me," he said as he held her and caressed her face. His hand felt her warm wet blood coming from the back of her head then he saw Scott trying to slither away. He laid her back down gently then grabbed one of the swords.

"Wait, wait it's not like it looks. We were overrun... yeah that's it we were overrun... and... and she bumped her head trying to get out of the line of fire. She bumped it against the column and... and..."

"Stop your lying Scott. Just shut up because I'm having a hard time not taking your head off with this and if you keep up lying I just might."

"I'm not lying. Hey you've got to believe me. I'm one of the good guys like you. It was her," said Scott as he pointed to Rebecca who had just walked back in. Scott used the distraction to reach for his gun.

"No Chuck we need him alive," yelled Rebecca as she saw a shimmer of light and a scintilla from metal on metal. Scott rolled around with the Glock in his hand but as he brought it around Chuck slice it in half taking Scott's trigger finger with it. Afterwards Chuck executed a perfect Chiburui shaking off the blood then symbolically preformed the nōtō placing the blade back into the scabbard.

Scott rolled on the ground holding his bloody hand screaming but Chuck heard Sarah moan and he knew he had to do something. Chuck tossed the sword then went back to Sarah he lifted her up.

"Chuck, Casey will be here soon. Just wait then we can take care of her. It will be all right just listen to me."

"No time there could be cerebral swelling. She needs to be seen right now," said Chuck. He took her out then started running towards the clinic near their hotel. When he got there he scared the crap out of everyone. He was sweaty perspiring and covered in blood from head to toe from his sword battle carrying an unconscious pregnant woman.

"What are you doing standing around looking at me for? She's the one you need to be looking at and I mean now. You," yelled Chuck, "bring me that gurney." An orderly timidly brought the gurney over. "Hurry up man."

"What seems to be the problem... Oh my God," said a doctor as he walked out from the back then took a deep breath when he saw Chuck.

"I've got a female patient age thirty-five, fifteen weeks pregnant suffering from blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Give me your flashlight," said Chuck as he grabbed it. He opened Sarah's eye to check for pupil dilation and to see if she had blood in her eyes.

"Can I see the patient now," asked the Doctor as the initial shock wore off. He checked her too. "I'd like to do a CT scan to check on brain swelling but there are risks involved."

"You're talking about her pregnancy," said Chuck and the Doctor nodded his head. Chuck looked at her on the gurney; his stomach was in knots and teared up. "Doc, I don't care what you have to do just save her."

"Agent Carmichael," said a park ranger behind him. Chuck turned around still covered in blood. "I've been sent to escort you back over to the gym but I think you need to get cleaned up a little first."

"Ranger Smith, my daughter liked listening to your stories. Sarah did too," he said as he looked back down at her.

"I promise I'll drop by and tell you guys more when your wife is better. Let's get you cleaned up first though. There's a lot of top brass over in the gym."

"No this is the way they made me and this is what they need to see. Doc, I'm her husband and I'm telling you... No, I'm ordering you do whatever you have to do but save her. When she wakes up tell her I'll be right back," said Chuck. He bent down and kissed her, his tears started to well up then he composed himself.

"Come on there's someone I want to kill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daichi pushed the girls through the exit door and on the other side they found a van parked with the side door opened. Jason and two men stood next to the van and got them loaded. The girls were scared they didn't know who these people were but Daichi acted like he knew them. Jason got everyone in the vehicle then yelled for Daichi to jump in.

"Let's go we need to leave," yelled Jason as he waved for Daichi to come. He hopped in and closed the door then they sped away.

"Daichi, we're leaving everyone behind?" asked Aiko. "Those two people that were with us, the man and woman, what about them?"

"They can take care of themselves. What's important is you're safe. We're going to go to a safe house and regroup. Your fathers will join you there in a while but they're being evacuated to another location. This is your chance to go to Malibu and we can go to Disneyland."

"Screw Disneyland I need to call my father this is like the coup attempt that put my mother in the hospital. He'll be beside himself unless he hears from me."

"No," said Jason. "I need your phones and IPads now. My name is Jason and I'm in charge of your safety until this operation is concluded. Those people who came after you can track you down using your electronic signal. I don't want to scare you but this is our situation I don't have the manpower to fight off another attack so it is extremely important you follow our instructions and cooperate. Daichi take their things and lock them in the secure box."

"Believe me this is for your own good," said Daichi. "You two do trust me I've risked a lot keeping your secret so you should." They both nodded and handed over their electronics.

"As soon as it's safe we'll give them back to you," said Jason. "But for now sealed they're in that box they can't be used to find us. Don't worry I'll be notifying both your fathers soon that you're both fine and okay. If you listen to me you'll stay that way."

Jason broke off from the decoy vehicle and they continued on crossing over at El Capitan Bridge as the granite face loomed off to the side they got over to Northside drive and headed for El Portal road and highway 140 out of the park towards Mariposa. When they reach Mariposa they pulled over at Miner's roadhouse.

"Okay everyone stay together. We're going to go in grab burgers and fries to go and use the restrooms. Then when we leave we'll switch vehicles that means take everything you have with you. Daichi, there are clothes in the back for the girls. You both need to change and while you're doing that I'll make a phone call to our office to find out what's going on. I'll have them contact your fathers to tell them you're okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ranger drove Chuck back over to the gym as they pulled up the place with lit up with blue lights and men in black standing around. Everyone stopped and stared as Chuck got out of the Ranger's vehicle and walked back inside covered in dried blood. If seemed like an eternity when he was running with Sarah in his arms but driving over he was there in a few minutes. He hit the bar on the door and pushed it open. Standing there waiting were all the heavy hitters the General, Chief of Staff, the Secret Service Chief and the two presidents. Dan was missing but he probably intentionally was making himself scarce.

"Good Lord Chuck, you could've taken time to get cleaned up," said the General. But Chuck walked past her and went straight to the presidents.

"I'm sorry for this and I will do everything in my power to get your daughters safely home," said Chuck in both Chinese and Japanese as he bowed. Both men bowed back and thanked him.

"How's your wife and baby," asked Mei as he stepped from behind the Chinese president with Rebecca standing next to him.

"I don't know when I left her in the clinic she was in a coma. It's too early. Where is Scott Burns I want to talk to him," said Chuck. "I'll get him to talk."

"Talk," said the Secret Service Chief. "You're luck he doesn't charge you with maiming him. He says you and that Chinese agent attacked him. He didn't know who she was and when he pulled his service weapon you attacked him."

"You're a fool. Where's he I want him now. Did he explain how Sarah's blood got on the back of the weapon I cut in half? No, I think he left that detail out and I swear it took everything I had not to take his head. Let me see him now or we'll have some real trouble here and you think that mess I left in the gym was bad you don't know what kind of hell storm I can bring on."

"Well I never. General is this the way your agents talk to a superior. Do I need to call the president?" Chuck pulled the Chief's phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Here I dialed him for you. Now get out of my way," said Chuck. He didn't wait for the satisfaction of hearing the Chief get yelled at. He turned to Beckman. "I want him."

"Chuck, he's in the nurse's station being checked out with Colonel Casey watching him but do you think you're in the right frame of mind to do this interrogation."

"I think I'm seeing crystal clear right now," said Chuck as he pushed by. He went down to the station and all he could think about was what he told the doctor. If anything happened to the baby would Sarah ever forgive him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah woke up to find herself in a hospital bed with different monitors going. She tried to remember how she got there but she couldn't. She remembered getting ready for a firefight. Her head ached and her vision was a little blurred when she touched her head she found it was wrapped in a bandage.

"My God my baby," she said as she thought about what she was thinking before everything went black. She touched her stomach but the best she could tell everything was okay. Then she noticed she wasn't in a hospital room but in a clinic or an E.R. there were curtains around her not walls. She heard Morgan and Alex arguing with someone outside.

"No, absolutely not, I'm sorry but no you can see her she's still unconscious and needs her rest. As soon as she comes to I'll call you but you need to wait out front with the rest."

"Doc, you don't seem to understand she needs to talk to her husband. Chuck's in full out Carmichael mode and the only person that can stop him is her."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me," said the Doctor. "Her CT scan showed some cerebral inflammation. I've given her something for that but until she comes around we won't know anything and I don't want to force her."

"Morgan, Alex," called Sarah. "Come on in and tell me what happened. How did I get here?" They all came in but before the Doctor would allow them to speak he did a quick test looking in her eyes and testing her reflexes.

"I'd normally do a memory test but if you recognize your friends then we can skip that. I'll leave you to talk for a half an hour then I'm coming back. If you're tired I'm pulling the plug." He left and Alex began to explain what she knew about how she got there.

"So Chuck carried me here from the gym then he got called back? Why? What aren't you telling me?"

"Scott Burns accused Chuck and Rebecca of attacking him. Seems Rebecca put a couple of darts in him and Chuck... well Chuck had a katana. Scott said he raise his weapon at Rebecca because he thought she was one of the Triad but Chuck cut the Glock in half taking his trigger finger with it."

"I don't remember any of that but before I blacked out Scott was screaming about men coming and he fired down the hallway but I never saw anyone. He was behind me," she said as she reached up and touched her head. "He hit me. He's the one that knocked me out. But that means that Daichi was in on it too. They loaded the girls up in the van..."

"Wait a minute we followed an SUV to the visitor parking lot. They loaded the girls in a helicopter and left before we could stop them or are you sure about the van?"

"Yes, Daichi mentioned that he had a van waiting outside to load the girls in and I caught a glimpse of it when I watched him take the girls out the exit. It had Park Rangers written on the side. We need to get to General Beckman if they're following the chopper it's a ruse and the real target is getting away."

"You're not going anywhere," said her Doctor as he walked back in check on her. "I think visiting time is about over here. She needs to get some rest."

"Doc, please one quick phone call. I need to call my husband."

"Considering when he left here he said something about needing to kill someone that's a phone you most definitely need to make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The park's van pulled into the parking lot of the Miner's Roadhouse. The sun was going down and soon it would be dark. Inside there was Country and Western music playing. Walking inside the place looked like a typical roadhouse with bar along one side then out front tables and booths. Everything hanging had to do with the gold rush days and the forty-niners naturally not the football team.

"All we're missing in here is some girl call Clementine," said Aiko. Lin laughed as Daichi had a puzzled look.

"You need to learn more American folklore," said Jason without going into details. "So we all know what we're doing. "Hito make my order with onion rings instead of fries."

The girls went over to the restrooms carrying the clothes they were supposed to change into with Daichi close on their heels.

"Hold up, you don't think you're going to follow us inside do you. Oh no mister you're waiting out here by the door and no peeking or I swear I'll poke your eyes out." The crowd nearby looked over at them.

"Okay just don't make a scene. The last thing we need is to draw attention remember those people that attacked you are still out there."

"Daichi, I really need to get word to my father. He's going to be worried," said Lin. "I don't want him to have to suffer what he already suffered before."

"Don't worry Lin, Jason will have someone from his office contact your father and let him know you're okay. We just have to lay low for a bit until we know it's safe to meet up with everyone else. You have to practice patience."

"Daichi ask Jason to check on Chuck, I hope he's okay," said Aiko ashamed at what they'd done. "We shouldn't have left those people behind, that wasn't right what we did."

"Everyone did what they signed up to do. Now you two need to get changed and let's go before Jason comes looking for us," he said as he pushed them inside then gave a quick look around to make sure they were alone before going back out. Two women gave his a strange look as he took up his watch over the door.

"What's your problem I'm looking out for my cousins?"

Inside the restroom...

The girls pulled out the clothes that Daichi and Jason had given them to change into. Lin looked at hers and shook her head then she looked over at Aiko who had the same perplexed look. Lin held up hers and Aiko held up what she'd been given.

"I think they're both horrible," said Lin. "Mine is going to make me look like I ought to be working in a red lantern establishment."

"Mine isn't much better, how do they expect us to wear this? If my father saw me in this he wouldn't speak to me for a week and I'd get told that my mother would be disappointed in me too."

"Be thankful they didn't think about make up to go with these then we'd really be in trouble. I don't know how I'm going to make it out to the van in this. I can't let anyone see me in this. Aiko you know Daichi the best do you believe what he and Jason are telling us?"

"I really hadn't thought about it, I've just been going along. But I really don't trust that Jason, there's just something about him that seems off. I don't know what it is but no I don't trust him."

"I know like he said he had to call the office, what office? The Secret Service detail was in the hotel and they would've been closer. He's also been vague about what agency he works for and when we're going to meet our fathers."

"Yes you're right. He's never mentioned any group other than the office. Do you think we're in trouble?"

"I don't know I think for now we need to play along but keep our eyes open."

"Maybe we ought to leave a message for our fathers telling them we're with Daichi and Agent Jason. We should also tell them that we're safe."

"But what if they check the bathroom afterwards and find the message. Then they'll know we're on to them and it could get ugly."

"Then we have to make sure they don't find it. Don't worry I've got an idea," said Lin as she went into a stall closing the door behind her. She'd been in for a few minutes when there was a knock at the door.

"How long does it take to change clothes? You two need to hurry up and let's go. Jason will be here any moment now and will want to get back on the road." Daichi started to go in but Aiko met him at the door pushing him back out.

"Do you expect me to go around in this? A tube top with a mini-skirt and platform shoes come on. This makes me look like I ought to be hustling tricks on the corner. I swear I'm going to pour a drink on the first person who gives me a catcall when I walk out."

"It doesn't make you look that bad," Daichi started to say but Aiko gave him a look. "Okay it does a little but the idea is that it's a disguise and no one will look at you and think you're your father's daughter. Where is Lin at anyway," said Daichi as he started to walk in but he heard a toilet flush and quickly retreated.

"Cousins really," said one of the women before to her friend.

"I hear they do things differently over there," replied her friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Chuck thought over and over again the decision he made. The intersect had a double edge that only Sarah understood, and maybe Morgan but he never had a truly functional model, but it took as well as it gave. He couldn't help it he thought of a problem and it gave him all the scenarios and most were worst case. In the case of Sarah it computed what would happen to their baby if she went into a vegetative coma. The baby would be a drain on her systems and in the end neither would survive. But what really bothered him was he told the doctor to do the CT scan even if it put her pregnancy at risk before the intersect told him. If anything happened to walnut Sarah might never forgive him.

"Burns," he said to himself as he saw Casey standing next to the nurse's station and he then he heard Scott complaining. He had no idea what pain was but he was about to teach him.

"Ouch," he heard Burns yell. "Tell me you can put my finger back on. Oh I'm so going to sue Chuck over this. Just look at my hand." He screamed as he showed Casey.

"Don't point that thing at me and stop your whining that's what I call acceptable losses. Get over it you know he could've taken the whole arm off. Personally, I would've just gone for the head shot and been done with it. Maybe I'd even have gone out for pancakes afterwards. You know for someone who used to faint at the sight of blood he's certainly spilling a lot of it."

"I still do if it's mine," said Chuck as he came up behind him. Casey looked him over. "I know how I look. Burns you're coming with me we have to have a chat."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You're crazy. Look what you did to my hand," he said as he held it up. Chuck grabbed it and squeezed.

"Did I say you had an option," said Chuck as he led him out by the hand squeezing harder as he dragged him along back out to the gym. Casey followed behind them afraid he'd have to intervene to save Burns.

"Chuck, you sure you know what you're doing?" said John. He didn't like the look in Chuck's eyes. He was in full blown Carmichael mode. "Do I need to get Sarah and have her talk you down?"

"John that's going to be kind of hard to do right now," said Chuck as he kicked Burns out into the gym among the bodies of the Yakuza that had attacked him. "She's in a coma in the clinic and he's the one who put her there."

"Chuck, I'm the last one to tell you not to do this but at least not in front of an audience," said John as he pointed up in the bleachers.

"John not another word, you can observe but don't interfere. You're my friend and I don't want to hurt you. But this scumbag is going to talk and I'm going to make him. Scott you ever heard of extreme redition?"

"Someone help me," yelled Burns. "This man's crazy." In the bleachers sat everyone watching what was about to unfold. The presidents looked perplexed but they would do whatever it took to get their daughters back. Casey's phone began to ring.

"That would be the General," said Chuck. You can tell her the same thing I told you. Burns, I promised you once we'd have this conversation. Look around you I did this. That katana next to you pick it up. The sword, pick it up. Pick it up or I swear I will and I'll take you apart limb from limb from limb." Burns picked it up then glanced up in the bleachers.

"Don't get distracted. Never look away from your adversary. I want you to clear you mind. Clear all your thoughts away. You have the sword; you have the power now you can kill me. Attack! Attack me!"

Burns yelled then attacked. Chuck easily side stepped the lung then as the blade passed by he hooked under Burns arms sweeping his legs out from under him. Scott went down hard on his back and lost his grip on the katana. It flew up in the air Chuck reached up recovering it as it fell. Scott lay on his back as he looked up at the blade coming down towards his head he closed his eyes and cringed as he heard a loud thud. Opening his eyes he found he was still alive with the sword blade caressing the side of his face stuck into the hardwood floor.

"Do you feel chatty yet? Now well normally I would at this point tell you I'm a psychic or a human lie detector or some other nonsense then trick you into believing it but I don't feel like going through all that because frankly you disgust me," said Chuck as he pulled him up then started looking around.

"You're crazy. You shouldn't be in the field. How do they even give you gun? Certifiably crazy you should be locked up somewhere."

"Been there done that and if it makes any difference I don't usually carry a weapon. They're not my thing. Here we go; this is called a Tanto, a short knife. Let's tuck this in your belt. You know what I told you about Steven being a traitor. You just ran but you never batted an eye because you knew it was true."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Scott looking back up at the crowd in the bleachers. They both could see there was a small debate going on in the bleachers. The Chief was trying to protect his man but the truth was finally being revealed and about time Chuck thought.

"You know when you take pictures of someone to use as blackmail it's a good idea not to get yourself in the picture. I'm talking about the photos you and Strong used to get Sarah kicked out of the Secret Service. Your idiot Chief is up there in the bleachers listening. I bet he's having a fit right about now. But if he'd been a little more attentive to detail he would've noticed you behind a camera in a mirror. Not very good photography but you knew he would only look at the first ones then shove the rest aside. Here we go this katana looks like it's sharp enough."

"You've seen the photos? Does Sarah know? I bet that must've been an eye opener for you. Did you see them before or after your wedding," said Burns. "I bet you've got quite the wedding album. But what does that have to do with now? Or is this you getting revenge?"

"That would be enough for me but no, Sarah wouldn't want that. No, this has to do with you being crooked and corrupt. It has to do with honor and betrayal. Nice car your BMW i8 a hundred thousand dollar machine and no one ever asked you how you could afford it on your paycheck."

"I don't have a BMW registered in my name," said Scott. "You're information must be wrong like this whole line questioning."

"True you don't have one in your name. But answer me this didn't you have an aunt named Martha on your mother's side who had a child named Mark who died as an infant? Funny because he's got one in his name and it's sitting in the Federal Building parking lot. I could show you it from a spy sat but you don't have the clearance. Don't have anything to say now? Well I want to you to kneel now and place the Tanto in front of you."

"What are you doing? No, you can't make me," said Burns but Chuck kicked the back of his legs and made him kneel then sit back on his legs.

"Bare the knife and place it in front of you. Look at your reflection in the blade. This is what your corrupt life has brought you to... this moment." Chuck moved over behind Burns

"He's going to make that man commit seppuku," said Shinagawa. As he was explaining the ritual the General's phone rang. She took it as her eyes were glued on Chuck.

"What? She said that? I need to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daichi was moving the girls along back out to the new vehicle when Jason came over to stop him. He sent the girls on outside with one of their men so he, Daichi and Hito could have a small conversation. Jason put money in the jukebox then took the two men off to the side to chat where no one could listen in.

"I tried to call the trailer but there's no answer. That can only mean that Wei's been compromised which also means Bakersfield is out. I know a guy who's got a place in Malibu we can chill out at. It might help with the story we told the girls."

"That would be good because I don't know if they've really bought our story," said Daichi. "The wind coming from their direction seems a little on the cold side."

"Did you go in the bathroom and make sure they didn't leave any message? I don't care if it is the ladies room or not we need to make sure."

"I can't go in there," protested Daichi. "There are a couple of old women who saw me coming out before and they made a comment. If I go back now they really will have a field day."

"Then you and Hito go on back out to the new van. It's a white GMC parked out front. I'll go check the bathroom you two just have the motor running and ready to leave."

"Jason, you were talking about Wei," said Hito. "Why not have that American Secret Service guy of yours go check out the trailer?"

"If your friend has been compromised your Secret Service guy should know that too so he won't have to go there and risk blowing his cover."

"I haven't wanted to contact him because after leaving him behind at the gym I was afraid I might accidently blow his cover. But you're right we need to know so we can determine if Bakersfield needs to be scrubbed. You two go on I'll check the restroom and make another call."

Jason walked up to the women's bathroom. Knocked on the door then checked inside he made a quick pass looking at the mirror then in the stalls but as he was in a woman walked in.

"Excuse me young man you're going to have to leave. Can you read the sign? You know when you come to this country you should learn a little English."

"I'm sorry I'm leaving right now," said Jason as he tried to beat a retreat but outside were the two old women from before with the manager.

"See the guy is some sort of pervert first he tells us he's here with his cousins and now this he's in the ladies room alone. I bet he's putting those disgusting cameras to take hidden videos."

"Hey buddy these women say you're some kind of peeping tom. Can you tell me why you were in there? Do I need to call the cops?"

"No... No I was just looking for a couple of friends of mine. There probably back outside in the van by now. So I'll just be leaving."

"Yeah, I think that's best for everyone so go ahead and go," said the Manager. "Just go on out of here and don't even think about coming back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott was sweating bullets looking at the knife laid out in front of him. He didn't have a lot of options left the same with Jason who was outside Miner's Roadhouse after getting kicked out. He held up a finger to indicate to Hito to hold up a second then dial a number the phone rang. Chuck was standing over Scott when his phone rang.

"Now isn't this strange timing," said Chuck as he looked back at Casey. Casey was touching his ear which meant he was being called probably by the General. "Why don't you go ahead and take that but put it on speaker."

Chuck turned the mic on open in his watch so everyone could hear. The line clicked then Chuck heard Jason's voice. Chuck signaled for him to talk.

"Scott, are you there? I can't hear you. Listen I'm sorry for leaving you but we had to get out in a hurry. I need to know from you if we've been compromised there." Chuck shook his head at Scott.

"No we're cool here," said Scott. Chuck nodded. "We're as right as rain, better than best, no problem here."

"I hear what you're saying but your voice doesn't sound that way," said Jason as a semi drove by honking its horn. Then some people walked out from the roadhouse talking loudly. "I'm sorry I'm having a hard time hearing you. "Sorry, if I left you in a mess there with Sarah. Did you have trouble putting her down?"

"No she never saw it coming," said Burns as he saw rage in Chuck's face. "Easiest thing I've ever done. Just wished I could've made it last longer. Now I just need to get Chuck but without her he'll be a pushover."

"Don't count on it if anything you need to watch out. He took out most of our men and now I'm going to have to contact Dragon Head and Oyabun for more."

"Chuck, why aren't you answering you phone," said Morgan as he walked into the gym. Morgan had just walked past everyone. No one stopped him because they knew he was a part of the team. He asked one man in black where Chuck was and he pointed him in the direction of the gym.

"Come here moron," said Casey as he grabbed Morgan and put his hand over his mouth. But the damage had been done.

"You've got me on speaker and Chuck's there that can only mean you've been made. Chuck, I know you're listening. Call off your manhunt and the girls will stay unharmed. Tell the presidents we like status quo and we don't care for this idea of a joint patrol. It could get in the way of our business so this treaty idea dies today."

"Before we agree to anything we need proof of life. I'm willing to offer a good will gesture. I'll give you Scott for one of the girls. You don't need both and two are difficult to keep up with. You said you were shorthanded."

"Nice try but they think they're heading to someplace safe after that nasty Ninja attack so they won't want to escape. As far as Scott is concerned you can do with him whatever you want. He's served his purpose."

"You son of a..." Scott yelled as Chuck pulled him back away from the phone.

"Jason I'm holding you personally responsible for the girls. If anything happens to them you're mine and I promise you that you don't want to become one of my pet projects."

"Bye Chuckles," said Jason then the line went dead.

"Morgan, now what is it you came all the way in here to tell me," asked Chuck but as he did Scott grabbed the tanto and charged Chuck from behind.

"Look out," yelled Morgan but Chuck saw Scott out of the corner of his eye and flashed. He rotated the blade as he side stepped so Scott stabbed air. Chuck struck him with the back of the blade across the stomach winding him then circled around delivering another strike to the back of the head. The first doubled him over and the second turned out the lights.

"Wow that was so cool," said Morgan. "Anyone ever tell you that you look like something out of a Dario Argento movie?"

"Morgan, what is it?" said Chuck as he tossed away the katana. He looked around the room and his hands began to shake as he realized what he'd done.

"It's Sarah," said Morgan and the mere mention of her name piqued his attention. "She's awake and has been trying to get in touch with you. Before you run over and scare everyone again in the clinic we should run you under a shower and get you a change of clothes."

"Go," said Casey. "I've got this dirt bag."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah woke up to the sound of metallic pinging it was slow and rhythmic. At first she tried to think what kind of machine in a hospital would make this noise. Then she realized it wasn't a machine at all but Sam sitting on a metal chair next to her banging her heels against the chair legs. Sam just couldn't sit still something she understood quite well.

"Hey you're awake finally. Does your head hurt?" asked Sam looking at her bandage. "Nana Mary's outside, she told me to sit here and be quiet. You tell me not to run and then you go and fall down. I don't like the snow. People get hurt. How did you find snow to slip in anyway?"

"I guess I was lucky," said Sarah as she pushed herself up in bed to sit up. "You want to come over her and lie next to me?" Sam didn't have to be asked twice she jumped out of her chair then climbed in bed with Sarah cuddling up close to her.

"Sam, have you talked to your father," asked Sarah but she shook her head no. That told her Chuck was still over at the gym.

"Morgan went to get him. Do you want to see my new book? Ranger Smith gave this to me when he dropped by. It's a book about the Indians who lived here."

"They prefer Native Americans but yes. He brought you a picture book that was nice of him. I hope you thanked him."

"Yes she did," said Mary as she came in. "But we can look at that when we get back to the cottage and maybe you can show both your mother and Anna."

"Then I'm being released? Good, we need to get to work," said Sarah as she kissed Sam then got out of bed looking for her clothes.

"Just hold up there," said Mary. "You're being released but you're on light duty for a couple of days and you need to see Gwen. If Chuck doesn't put his foot down on this I will and if Diane has a problem with that she can see me."

"I guess it won't do me any good to protest."

"I'm not listening. Sarah you have to think about your baby. Chuck's with Morgan, let's give him a call I know he'll want to hear from you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan left Chuck in the shower then ran to get him as change of clothes from the back of the Crown Vic. Chuck was scrubbing trying to get the blood off but the more he scrubbed the more he found or at least that was how it made him feel. Maybe he needed a session of two with Dr. Leo after this but no that would just open another can of worms.

"Come on Chuck snap out of it," he said to himself, "enough with the self-doubts. Man up that'd be what Casey would tell you."

"And he'd be right," Chuck heard the General say.

"Gez General, what are you doing in here! Didn't you notice the sign on the door said male shower room when you came barging in here."

"What? We need to act now before this thing risks sinking the whole treaty talks. Already both presidents want to go to their respective consulates and Jason pulled a fast one. He got us to believe that he took the girls out by chopper. If Sarah hadn't seen that van parked outside we'd still be trailing it. Can you think of any way to track him down?"

"Sure, I'll put you on speaker. Chuck's in the shower I don't want to get my phone wet," said Morgan to his phone as he walked in carrying Chuck his change of clothes and phone in the other hand. "It's Sarah she's calling from the clinic they're dismissing her. Hey General how are you today?" said Morgan without thinking where he was.

"Well, that's at least one piece of good news," said Diane over the sound of running water.

"Excuse me but I hope there are shower curtains in there," said Sarah. "Chuck, General what are you to up to?" At first Chuck was worried then he heard Sarah and his mom laughing.

"Funny, very funny, Morgan you really have to work on your timing. Throw me a towel... No on second thought place it in my hand, I don't want to have to turn around."

"So Chuck do you have any ideas?"

"General, filter the background noised from Jason's phone conversation through the Castle mainframe using NSA's Echelon array. If we isolate the search area to central California then trace a radius on a map from here going east figuring the maximum distance a van could travel at the posted speeds."

"I get it. They wouldn't want to get pulled over, that could draw attention," said the General. "Once we've found the spot that will tell us where they were but we need to know where they're going and we don't have much time."

"I know," said Chuck. "I can't help but keep thinking we're missing something. There was something else he said that I should've picked up on. I'd like a copy of Jason's phone call."

"I'll make sure you get a copy. By the way have you been working out? You look like you've put on a little muscle tone."

"Yes General, why can you tell?"

"Chuck!" said Sarah. "Get dressed then get over here and pick me up."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Jason looked at the van then made another phone call calling his friend who had offer him the white 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T 440 Magnum for a song. He tried the salon and found him still in selling another one of his finds at cut rate prices. With the Cuban embargo coming down, collectors were circling like vultures for the Yank tanks that had been stranded on the island since then.

"Oh Jason, yeah I still have the car but tonight isn't good for me. I'm on my way to LAX to catch a flight to Miami then on to Cuba tomorrow. You should see the deals I've got going."

"Sounds like you're having fun. So when are you coming back? I don't want you selling my car to anyone else. You promised remember and I'm holding you to it."

"Don't worry, I've got you hooked. I've got to go to Cuba now because it won't take long before someone else gets wind of these and tries to sink their greedy paws on my babies. I've got three 54 Fords, two 56 Chevys and get this, a 1960 Edsel Ranger in mint condition and I can get them all for a song."

"Sounds like you've got the deal of a lifetime going on. So how long are you going to be out of town and when can I get my car?"

"You can say that again Hasta La Victoria Siempre. The Che is probably turning over in his grave. I think a week or so I've got to go the Copacabana and look for this girl named Lola... she used to be a dancer. She danced merengue and cha-cha there. I don't know her but she's supposed to wear faded yellow feathers in her hair. She wants to sell me her boyfriend's car. His name was Tony and he used to tend bar there until he got into this fight with some guy by the name of Rico. There was just one shot but she lost her love and her mind there. However the world moves on and she's got his 51 Hudson Hornet."

"Well good hunting, I'm in town for a while I can just stop by your place in Malibu and see if you're in. You've got someone taking care of your place, right?"

"No, I don't have anyone, not this time, but don't let the word out. I don't want to get broken into. It would be better if you stopped by here in the Salon or leave me your number and I can get back to you."

"I didn't realize I was going to be here this long so borrowed a friend's phone and I'm going to get my own in the next few days. Why don't I just drop by your salon that way you can show me the photos of your new babies. I'd like to see some of that Hornet. Well I really need to run have a safe trip and I'll see you when you get back."

"Sorry, I've got to leave you like this but this is business and like you said a deal of the lifetime, Viva la revolucion."

Jason hung up the phone put it away then walked back to the van. Looking at his watch it would be late by the time they reached L.A. but that couldn't be helped. He got in the van then took his phone pulled out the SIM then broke it tossing everything out the window as they pulled awake.

"Ladies, looks like one of you is going to be happy, we're going to our safe house in Malibu. Did you get me those onion rings?"

"Sorry they were out Kyodai. Crap, I think we got someone else's order. There's nothing here but rabbit food, said Hito as he looked in the bag.

"Well you haven't had a real cheeseburger until you've tried animal style at In-N-Out," said Aiko as she squeezed Lin's hand.

"That's right and the shakes are out of this world," said Lin. "They're all over the place in California. I'm surprised you've never tried them."

"They're right," said Daichi. "I have to admit I was skeptical but when we stopped on the way up... Well that was good and the fries with melted Cheese... yeah that was good."

"Okay, okay you guys enough... I'm already hungry. Okay we can stop on the way to L.A. Salad isn't going to hold me over and I don't know what we're going to find in the safe house. But this time when we get our orders to go I want someone to check them. Got that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove the Range Rover over with Morgan to pick Sarah up and with her they picked up Mary, Alex and Sam but while they were there the General called with a hit from Echelon. Echelon's big ears matched the background noise from Jason's phone call to the Miner's Roadhouse off 49 on highway 140 in Mariposa. Chuck wanted to drop Sarah and Sam off at the cottage but Sarah insisted that she'd stay in the car plus they could grab something to eat while they were there since no one had dinner.

"Okay like I'm going to believe that you're going to stay in the car. No one ever stays in the car because it's never safe to stay in the car."

"Thanks Sweetie, I knew you'd see it my way," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed him with her head bandage still on. She looked in the back at Sam riding in her booster seat next the Mary.

"I think I had a talk about this with both of you. Light duty means light duty not a ride along," said Mary with a tone that let everyone she wasn't happy.

"And you said it light duty doesn't mean no duty," said Sarah as she reached over and took Chuck's hand. It felt cold and sweaty. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Not now," said Chuck as he glanced in the back at Sam and Mary. Morgan and Alex were sitting next to them quietly. "But just because I'm letting you ride along don't think you're getting out of seeing Gwen. I'll drive you down myself and walk you into her office if I have to."

"But I feel…" Sarah started to say but Chuck cut her off.

"This is non-negotiable and I mean it. The treatment you underwent back in the clinic," Chuck stated to say but this time Mary cut him off fending a cough. "We need to check and make sure baby cantaloupe is okay."

"I'm going to punch you."

"You can't I'm driving. I think I prefer baby walnut. What's the vote back there? Can I have a show of hands?"

"I don't know I don't see anything wrong with cantaloupe," said Morgan. "You might even think outside the box and go with something exotic like coconut."

"Now that the really bad ideas are out of the way, let's hear it from someone who really counts. Sam what do you think?"

"I like walnut or we could call her bunny. I like bunnies," said Sam as she held hers up. Anna still had the other one.

"I appreciate the suggestions but we'll stick with walnut for now that is until we pick his or her permanent name," said Sarah then she turned to Chuck and lowered her voice. "Can you imagine what Casey would say if we went with bunny."

"I know he's already said we act like rabbits. He'd have a field day with it and what would he call Echo Park the hutch or Castle the rabbit hole."

"Chuck don't Freak out we're only having a baby, remember?"

There was something bothering Chuck she knew it. Especially the way he kept avoiding her looks. Of this she had no doubt. Maybe she shouldn't have forced his hand in letting her come along. She didn't want to come between him and Mary but the way he talked she didn't think he minded her riding shotgun with him especially after everything. And if the truth were know she needed him now more than ever.

"You never told me how things went with Scott. I assume that no believed him when he tried to blame you and Rebecca."

"Whatever doubt there were went out the window when Jason called him. We need to take another look at that camper you and Casey found Mom. Jason called because he was concerned about it being compromised. I'm willing to bet there's something there that could give us a clue where they intended on going, their safe house. But now that he knows it was he'll steer clear of it too bad."

"I'm sorry Dude I didn't know," said Morgan. "I wouldn't have walking in like that had I known but the guys at the door should've warned me."

"Don't worry about it Morgan. Jason is smart he was on the way to figuring it out anyway… Just you and Casey have this habit of walking in without knocking."

"I suppose you're talking about you and Becky in the shower? I'd add her to that list of people who don't knock."

"Yes Morgan like that but I know someone who has a long history let's not get started on the Morgan door… Hold up there," said Chuck realizing what Morgan said. "Wait there was no me and the General in the shower. Okay we were both in the shower… No I was in the shower and she was in the room where the showers were located. There's just no way to say this without it sounding like what it wasn't. Now I know how Casey feels when he says yuck."

"That's alright Chuck I trust you with the General. I don't think you're her type," said Sarah as she smiled at him.

"That's really generous of you," said Chuck as he smiled back then his smile changed glancing over at her. "I was really scared when I saw you lying there on the floor. I didn't know what to do. I didn't think I was every going to get your blood off my hands."

"I know you were and before I was… well I fell down," said Sarah then she turned around and grabbed Sam's foot making her laugh. "Well I asked myself why I was there. You and Casey offered to let me sit this one out but I insisted. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Scott is a traitorous scumbag and he'll remember that every time he has to turn a page or wants to point at something. I wouldn't lose any sleep over him. I can tell you I'm not."

"Chuck is there something else you want to tell me about what happened that I don't remember. You're acting weird and it's kind of scaring me. Did I do something?"

"No, no it's nothing to do with you… well yes it does have to do with you but not that you did anything. No this is on me and I'll tell you when we're by ourselves. Okay we're here and look over there isn't that a park's van. Sarah, call in a team to process it. Mom, you and I do an initial sweep then we'll come back out and bring the rest of you in."

"Oh Chuck Dude not again."

"Yes Morgan stay in the car."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Yosemite Valley the General and the Secret Service Chief argued over the disposition of Scott Burns. The Chief was arguing in favor of a public trial but the General wanted to take him to a black site outside U.S. judicial boundaries were they could get some real answers. The Chief of Staff wasn't thrilled by either choice but it was his decision to go with one or the other. The President needed to have plausible deniability so they had to be his sin eaters.

"Colonel Casey take the suspect to the Court house and have them hold him," said the Chief of Staff, "just make sure they don't process him until I decide what we're going to do with him."

"Sir we've got the men we can form a firing squad right here," said Casey but the Chief of Staff gave him a look. "Okay prisoner escort. A person can't even scratch an itch around here anymore," he said under his breath.

"Sir, Burns is a traitor and should be taken to Gitmo or a black op site where we can milk all his intel. Who knows how many others are like him floating around."

"And it's for that very reason we need to give him a trial and make an example out of him. We should throw the book at him so anyone else out there thinking about doing the same thing will think twice…"

"You mean twice about being caught. Personally I'd recommend a department review of all your people. This makes the second bad apple we know of not to mention all the other scandals. If we get only one name out of him it will be worth it."

"And then what we take that person to a black site and torture him and so on and so on until the word gets out about what we're doing."

"It won't if people keep their mouths shut," said Diane. But they all knew no secret could be kept forever. The most they could hope for was that it could be kept long enough to make the secret no longer a secret worth keeping.

"I don't feel like making a decision on an empty stomach. I say we head over to the Ahwahnee for dinner then we have a Scotch. I think you both can agree after today we need both. Any word back Diane from your team that went to the Roadhouse? We need those girls or these talks are dead in the water."

"I've gotten word they found the park's van and are investigating but nothing other than that. I don't like this one bit. What does the Triad and the Yakuza hope to gain? So they kidnap the girls and force the presidents to back down. But once the girls are released they could still do an about face and put the treaty in place."

"What are you saying Diane? They're going to kill the girls but then both Presidents will hunt the people involved down. Especially the Chinese president and he'll make them pay. I can tell you as a father I wouldn't try to stop him either."

"True but I was thinking of two possible scenarios. One they keep the girls as captives for as long as they can making this drag out and weaken the Presidents politically which is my second theory. The kidnappings are made public to embarrass everyone and to ruin both Presidents' political careers. How can they be trusted to protect their countries when they can't protect their own daughters? Their substitutes might think twice about taking on their respective organized crime syndicates after what happened to their predecessors."

"You make it sound like we're screwed any way we go," said the Chief of Staff.

"Like you said we need to get the girls back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Mary walked into the roadhouse and looked around. Everything seemed normal and there was no sign of the girls nor Jason so Chuck walked out and got everyone else. Morgan and Alex took Sam inside while Chuck looked over the van. He was about to open the door when Sarah stopped him.

"Don't do that Sweetie," said Sarah as she grabbed his hand pulling it away. "Leave that up to the team that's coming. They'll do a sweep for explosives first. Jason might have left a present for you knowing you'd open it. What we need to figure out is what vehicle they left in."

"Maybe we should checkout that service station across the road and see if they caught anything on their security cameras."

"That would be a good start but we should also check all the banks starting with that one," said Sarah pointing at the Yosemite Savings and Loans. "Maybe their ATM machine picked up something then we can check the rest along the strip. Sweetie, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'd like to but we still have everyone with us," said Chuck but Sarah gave him a look. "Okay I'll try. You remember you were unconscious… Well I don't think you'll remember because you were unconscious because if you were conscious then you'd remember…"

"Chuck, stop you're spiraling. Just tell me, it can't be that bad. I know you carried me to the clinic and then. You didn't operate on me did you, is that it?"

"No operate? There was nothing to do," said Chuck as he heaved a sigh. "Okay here goes nothing. Well, you know how the intersect works. It gave us all the possible scenarios and outcomes. But not all of them are good..."

"But I'm fine right Chuck. The Doctor gave me a clean bill of health or he wouldn't have dismissed me or…"

"Yes, you're starting to see. You are but... but we need to check on walnut. Normally you don't perform a CT scan on a pregnant woman and the anti-inflammatories you were given could be harmful to the fetus. Sarah, I ordered the doctor to do whatever he had to do to save you," he said as he hung his head. Sarah went to him and hugged him.

"But in the end…" She started to whisper in his hear but he cut her off.

"But in the end we won't know anything for sure until the baby is born. The worst part is I'd do it again for you if I had to. I can't lose you ever again. I can understand if you're angry or disappointed in me but if I have to choose I will always choose you."

"Oh Chuck, I think you've made that clear to me time and time again. I love you. I'll always love you but..." Sarah never got to finish when Morgan came running out.

"Mary and Alex found the girls' clothes in the restroom and the Manager remembers them. They picked up the wrong order and when he came out he saw them driving away in a while panel van heading down highway 140."

"140 forks into 140 and 49 but there are cameras around the Mariposa Park that could've picked them up if they continued down 140."

"I'll call the General she'll be happy. I can get her to get us all the traffic cam footage too," said Sarah as pulled out her phone then walked away.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Morgan noticing the look Chuck was giving him.

"Morgan, just walk away," said Chuck as he watched Sarah. She looked back at him then turned her attention back to her phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey took Scott Burns out in cuffs to his Crown Vic making him do the perp walk. He put Scott in the back and was about to get in the driver's side when Dan Marx hopped in the passenger's side. Casey looked at him but before he could tell him to get out Dan told him wanted to ride over with him to the courthouse.

"Come on I need to do this," said Dan. "That scumbag in the back duped me for years making me look like the laughing stock. I'll be lucky if they don't let me go over this. I'm definitely going to lose my posting in Fresno. Can't say as I blame them though I should've seen this coming but I didn't."

"Okay you can ride along just don't do any blubbering or crying. That will get you put out in a heartbeat. If it makes you feel any better I know what you're going through. I've had people I've looked up to turn out… well not to be the people I thought they were."

"Thanks I appreciate hearing that it makes me feel a lot better."

"Will you two give me a break back here my ears can't put up with it. Next thing you know you two are going to be holding hands and singing kumbaya."

"Shut up back there perp," said Casey then he did a brake test by slamming them on. Scott having both hands cuff couldn't grab onto anything so he went flying. "I don't hear your mouth now scumbag."

Scott kept his mouth shut for the rest of the trip then when they pulled up in front of the courthouse. Casey got out and looked around. He thought he had made it clear a team was to meet him but no one was there.

"I don't like this," said John. "You stay with the prisoner and I'll go in and see where everyone is. If nothing else I'll grab the keys and we'll take him to the cell."

"Sure no problem, take your time," said Dan. He waited and watched Casey disappear inside the courthouse. But when he was gone he made his move.

"What the…" said Scott when Dan opened the back and uncuffed him then handed him a Beretta Bobcat twenty-two wrapped in a handkerchief.

"Take this, Jason says to tell you that he's still looking out after you," said Dan. Scott looked at him puzzled. "Didn't he tell you that you weren't the only one he had working for him on the inside. When the Colonel comes to get you, you can pull the piece and shoot him then take his car."

"Where do I head afterwards? I'll be wanted by everyone. Jason's going to have to get me out of the country."

"He knows that and he's got a plan to get you down under. You just have to play along and do what I just told you. He'll be waiting for you at the safe house."

"Good the outback that will be the perfect place to lay low. I can blend in and maybe after a little plastic surgery I can come back once the heat's blown over."

"Yes you just have to do what I told you. Okay get ready here he comes. Just follow through and everything will work out."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Jason had his driver take them down the 140 until SR-99 then they headed south to Fresno. Just on the other side of Fresno they stopped for a bite to eat at an In-N-Out. The original plan was to do a drive through but both girls said they need to go inside to use the facilities. Seeing as Malibu was over another hour's drive away Jason gave in. He had to keep them thinking that he was on their side but their misgivings were soon confirmed.

"Okay girls you can get out but you have to make it quick not like last time. The sooner we make it to the safe house the better it will be for everyone. Those assassins won't give up that easily and for all we know they could be on our tail right now. Daichi, I want you to escort the young ladies and post outside the door.

"Yes Kyodai," said Daichi. Aiko looked at him then she grabbed Lin by the hand pulling her along they all went inside together. Daichi gave a look inside then the girls went in and closed the door behind them. Aiko held up her finger to signal to Lin to be quiet then she ran water so they couldn't be overheard.

"What is it? You're getting your wish we're going to Malibu so I guess we were wrong about Jason. Makes me feel silly for doubting him before but..."

"Shush or he'll over hear you outside. But nothing we weren't wrong about anything. Both Daichi and Hito called Jason Kyodai which translates to elder brother. I don't expect you to understand but it's a position in the Yakuza family. He's been designated like some operational commander. I overheard that from a briefing one of my father's advisors gave him. Lin we're in big trouble."

"Our fathers will be searching for us we have to do something. I feel so stupid now for wanting to go to Disneyland."

"We couldn't know and that also means Daichi has been using me. I could rip his eyes out but we need to keep cool. Any suggestions as to what we can do?"

"Yeah the same thing I did at the roadhouse. What is the one place a guy will never put his hand? Write me a quick note with the license plate number of the van," said Lin. Aiko started writing on a tissue she had while Lin went towards the stalls. She looked over when she heard a loud bang to see Lin had taken the top off the feminine hygiene dispenser.

"Are you done?" asked Lin. Aiko nodded and handed her the note. She placed it inside and had just put the lid back on when they were called by Daichi from outside.

"Girls hurry up," yelled Daichi as he cracked the door then he turned back around to stand his post. "Hito," called Daichi, "one question what happens to the girls once their fathers agree to terms?"

"I don't know that's above me but I don't see them being given back anytime soon even if their fathers come to terms. It's just not good business. As long as we have them we have a bargaining chip. I heard Kyodai talking about taking them to Mexico then to South America. The Columbians are willing to act as our wardens for a small kick back in profit but don't worry our shares are non-negotiable if that's what you're worried about."

"No of course not I trust you guys. Why shouldn't I? It's just I was under the impression that once the deal was done everything would be over."

"And it will be for us. I'm sorry for Wei and his people but that's the way the merc life goes. Sometimes you're rolling in dough and sometimes you're taking a bullet. Don't tell me you've gone soft on your princess."

"She's not a princess she's our prime minister's daughter and don't be ridiculous. She's a mark and that's all nothing else."

"Good and I suggest you keep it that way. It will be better for you in the long run because I won't let anyone get between me and my reward. You know we could hit Monte Carlo after we're done here and try our luck. I hear Montenegro isn't a bad spot this time of year."

The girls came out and Hito stood next to them then nodded for Daichi to go inside. He did as he was order he looked around to make sure they hadn't left any notes. He checked out the stalls, sink, and mirror then came out.

"Gez," he said as he sidestepped a feminine napkin on the floor. "That's just plan gross," he said to himself.

"Can I ask what that was all about? I can understand checking before but afterwards. I think we both know how to flush," said Lin. They both breathed an air of relief when Daichi came out without finding anything.

"Just making sure you didn't forget anything," said Hito. "We're not coming back this way and we'd hate for you to lose something important."

"Well you can explain that to the manager. Here he comes and he doesn't look happy." As Lin was speaking the manager started to come out. He walked back to where everyone was congregated outside the restrooms and he didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to clear out of here. This is a family restaurant and we can't have that kind of activity going on the premises. You need to find another location to do your business."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hito but Lin and Aiko watched enough American television to understand what was going on.

"Mister, it's not like that at all," said Lin. Aiko was too embarrassed to say anything. "You see we didn't pick out these clothes, they were chosen for us..."

"Yeah, sure like I got to wear this uniform because of my profession. I know yours is the oldest one on the market and I understand Sweetness that you've got to turn a buck. But we have families and children in here so will you kindly move along or do I need to call the police?"

"Sweetness, did you hear that? He called us Sweetness I've never felt so mortified," said Aiko as she got in the van with Lin. "I swear you'd better get us different clothes when we get to Malibu."

"Don't worry there you'll stay in the safe house so no one will see you," said Jason. As he got in the van with everyone's order.

"I need to go to the beach," said Aiko. "I have something I need to do. Daichi, I told you remember and you promised."

"We'll see and from now on talk to me I'm the one in charge. Now who ordered what?" said Jason. But he could tell this charade they had going wouldn't hold up much longer. He just hoped long enough. The van pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the SR-99 heading south towards Orange County then Los Angeles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked back inside to talk with the manager of the roadhouse while everyone ordered. Sarah took Sam to the restroom to wash her hands before they ate. After she washed them she had to dry them but she didn't like to use the hot air blowers around Sam nor did they really work that well. Normally she carried tissues in her purse but she must've lost them in the gym.

"Uncle Casey told me just to dry them on myself," said Sam trying to help her mother out. "He says that's what he does just wipe them on his pants."

"I'm sure he does but you're a girl and girls are smarter than boys... Hum we'll keep that between us but if you go into the stall you'll find paper most of the time. I know it's not what it's meant for but it's better than Casey's option especially when you've got a skirt on.

"What that for?" asked Sam pointing the feminine product dispenser.

"Thank God you don't have to worry about that yet and when the time comes I'll explain what it's for if your classmates don't first," said Sarah. She was afraid all she did was make Sam even more curious but that was when Sarah noticed the top had been jimmied. She dried Sam's hands then had her stand by the sinks.

"Wait here and don't touch anything," said Sarah as she went back tried the dispenser and the top came off and inside she found a letter written in Chinese. "Come on we need to find your father."

Sarah and Sam came out to find the Mary, Alex and Morgan sitting at a table waiting while Chuck was over at the bar talking to the manager.

"Mary, can you watch Sam for a second while I go talk to Chuck. I found something..." Sam coughed. "Okay we found something he should see." Everyone at the table laughed but Sarah wasn't so sure she was that happy but she took it at face value.

"Sure I think we'll go ahead and order. You and Chuck can catch up when you get over here and remember..." Mary started to say.

"I know 'light duty' and like I said that doesn't mean 'no' duty. But I'm not doing anything I... we just found a clue. Try to get her something heathy and not too spicy," said Sarah then she turned to Sam. "Be nice and I'll be right back," she said then kissed her on the forehead.

Chuck was sitting at the bar talking with the manager who was on the other side. When she came over she heard them talking about Jason and his crew.

"I knew there was something wrong with them by the way they came in here. They took those two girls to the bathroom and had them change into... well clothes if I saw my daughter wear we'd have words followed by she'd have gone and changed. The girls didn't look to comfortable in them either. I thought about calling the sheriff but they took off. Those men watched those two girls like a hawk but one said they were his cousin but he wasn't fooling anyone."

"You said they left in a white panel van? Did you happen to see how many people were in the van and are you sure they headed down the 140?"

"It was a GMC cargo van. I know because my brother-in-law has one and he helps me out from time to time hauling supplies. Well, there were the two girls and I saw three or four guys plus there was a driver. Wait a minute I know," said the man. He went to the register as Sarah sat next to him then he stopped.

"It's okay she's my wife, we're a team," said Chuck as he put his hand on her stomach and she held it. Then leaned over and kissed him.

"I wish I could have a sip of that beer but I can't not in my condition. I guess because I can't have it is why I want it."

"I'm sorry for staring but that looks like a nasty head wound to have a bandage like that. Here try this," said the manager as he poured her a glass of what looked like lemonade. "I make this myself from the lemons my brother-in-law brings me. There's nothing in that but pure liquid California sunshine." He sat the glass in front of her and she tried it.

"Wow, you're right this is the best lemonade I've ever had. Try this Sweetie," said Sarah as she passed him the glass. He tried it.

"You're right that is good," said Chuck then he handed it back to her. "Now getting back you were going to show me something? What is it?"

"The idiots ran off and took the wrong order with them and left me with eight orders of burgers and fries for this Vegan group. You can imagine they weren't happy. Oh another thing that van they drove off in it's been sitting out there for a couple of days. I didn't think anything about at the time but now I think about... Yeah Billy my brother-in-law complained because it was parking in his spot."

"So they've had this planned out for a few days," said Sarah as she sipped on her lemonade. "I still can't get over how good this is. I'm going to have to get another to go."

"Just let me know and I'll get you one ready. It's always a pleasure to help law enforcement but shouldn't there be an amber alert out or something."

"We don't want to tip our hand to the perps so when we swoop in and grab them they won't know what hit them."

"Chuck, I found this in the restroom," said Sarah as she handed Chuck a piece of tissue paper with Chinese written on it. He flashed. The Manager saw Chuck flash and was a little perplexed.

"Maybe you should switch to lemonade too buddy or do you have a designated driver. Here this glass is on the house."

"Thanks," said Chuck although he would've liked to finish his beer that wasn't going to happen now. "This is a letter from Lin to her father telling him not to worry that she's alright and agent Jason's taking good care of them."

"So that's how he got the girls to go along he's pretending to be us. Lousy scumbag makes me wished I'd capped him before."

"Yes but if she left this letter for us to find it means she's starting to have doubts and if they try something and get caught... well things could turn nasty for them fast. But mister you said they grabbed the wrong orders?"

"Yeah, there were some tofu burgers with fresh kale. My brother-in-law grows it and I get it fresh. Then there were vegan fries..."

"Nothing Jason would eat so he's still hungry and we know what the girls' favorite place to eat is, don't we? They stopped at In-N-Out on the way up from L.A."

"You think they stopped on the way to wherever they went? We need to find that van."

"Jason is trying to keep them thinking he's looking out after them. He's convinced them at least up until now that he's one of the good guys but if he wanted to keep that up he'd give them something a bone. Call the General and tell her to look at Highway 140 and SR-99 I think they're headed to L.A.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was coming out of the courthouse with a couple of marshals shaking his head trying to figure out who could've called and cancelled his deal. It just didn't make sense certainly the General wouldn't have unless there had been some last minute change he hadn't been made aware of. If that were the case he'd make sure everyone was aware of how he felt being left of the loop.

"Who do they think I am? They think I'm the little fat boy that always gets picked last or the red headed step child," mumbled Casey as he walked out. "The General and I are going to have to have a talk. I'm not going to let this one slide. Why are you standing there with door open?"

"John, look out gun," yelled Dan as he dove out of the way. Scott got out of the Crown Vic with a surprised look on his face and with a Beretta Bobcat in his hand.

"Gun," yelled the Marshals. Casey tried to get them to keep their weapons holstered but everything happened too fast and it was too late.

"You SOB," said Scott as he pointed at Dan. The Marshals yelled at him again to put the gun down but he pointed instead so they fired. Scott was dead before he hit the ground as Dan cowered by the front of the Crown Vic.

Casey walked over and checked Scott's pulse but it was useless. He knew it but he had to run through formalities like retrieving the weapon. He checked it out six in the magazine and one in the barrel.

"A cute little gun," said Casey. "But it has a nasty habit of throwing the empties back at you instead of off to the side. However, the question is how did he get it? I frisked him at the gym and he was clean."

"I don't know," said Dan. "He was complaining about the cuffs being too tight and they were hurting his wrists so when I loosened them he pulled the piece on me. He wanted me to take your car but I refused. I told him he'd have to shoot me first as I looked down the barrel of his gun."

"Sounds really brave there sport but what happened? Did he back down or what? He figured out I had the keys?"

"You came out and that distracted him long enough for me to get out of the line of fire. I dove out of the way so you guys could get a clear shot. Good thing it happened like it did or Scott could've gotten away."

"Yeah real lucky and like this he won't be telling us anything he knows. But at least you didn't get killed and we've got this," said Casey as he held up the Beretta Bobcat.

"I don't know if that's such a consolation prize. Whoever passed it to him probably wasn't dumb enough to handle it so you won't find his finger prints on it."

"I think you're right but I want them to check inside the gun for finger prints. I wonder if our perp loaded it barehanded which means we'll find his finger prints on the clip or on the rounds. I'm really hopeful about the one in the barrel that one would be a bear to load with gloves on."

"Crap," said Dan without thinking. Casey gave him a look. "Oh great we'll be able to smoke out the dirt bag." He couldn't remember how he handled the clip or when he put the round in the barrel if had gloves on or not. Suddenly Casey's phone rang.

"Yeah, I'm still here... Sure I can pick Kat up and bring her but what about Anna. We can't leave her here by herself... Okay I'll make sure she gets loaded then we'll meet you back home. I have one other thing here to do but I think I've found someone who can do it for me. Casey out."

"Your team is regrouping I get it. Makes sense there's nothing left here to do," said Dan as he looked down at Scott.

"Yeah something like that I need a favor can you take this gun? I'll sign custody over to you and you run it to our man who's waiting for you at the gym. I want our labs to process it because... well because I don't trust yours," said Casey as he looked down at Scott. "I've got to do a little babysitting before I can leave. I'd do it myself but I got stuck with this other detail."

"Sure no problem," said Dan. The fates were smiling on him today. At first he thought about getting rid of it all together but there was no way to do it without it coming back on him. He decided to go with his other option and that was he'd wipe down the rounds and the clip before he turned it in. No finger prints inside or out he'd get away with murder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The white GMC cargo van drove down Pacific Coast highway along Malibu beach. It was late at night and here wasn't a soul about which was how Jason wanted it. They pulled off the highway then took a long drive back to an isolated house. They were close to the ocean Aiko could hear and smell it maybe she'd be able to fulfill her promise. She touched the small glass charm she had on a chain around her neck.

"I know what you're thinking," whispered Lin. "One way or another I'll make sure you get to do it. I promise sister," she said as she took her hand.

"Looks like we're here," said Jason. "Everyone stay put and let me check it out first to make sure everything is all right."

Jason got out and pulled his Glock 9 putting on the suppressor once he was out if sight from the van. He went up to the house and took the spare house key from a fake stone in a Zen garden outside. After opening the door he went to the alarm panel and typed in his friend's security code. The name he'd given to his first car. He walked over to his friend's bar poured himself a Scotch then made a tour around the house to make sure no one was there.

"There you are," said Jason when he found the white 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T 440 Magnum parked in his friend's garage. "Soon you'll be mine." He admired the car as he made a phone call the line clicked then connect he put it on speaker as he sat inside it rubbing the steering wheel.

"It's me. We had to change safe houses. I need more men everyone except the guys I've got with me are gone. Burns was burnt too but I had him taken care of. Sorry but I couldn't take a risk that he might give away our location."

"You did the right thing. This phone isn't secure so don't give me your location. Come to me we need to meet there have been some changes. You know where to come to?"

"Then usual spot. I can be there in a little while once I get the princesses tucked in."

"Good just make it quick. Like I said there have been some changes."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Casey went over to the cottage to help get Anna packed up. The Ambassador was sending over a vehicle to take her to L.A. to the consulate were she could convalesce. But she was already getting antsy lying in bed. Casey went in to find she'd set up a dartboard on the wall near the door and was practicing throwing jade darts. He walked in as one flew past him and made a loud thud as it hit the board.

"Good! Someone who can you pull the darts and give them back to me," said Anna as she held out her hand.

"I'll leave you two while I get supper ready. Anna you need to get something in you before you leave. It's a long drive back to L.A. and John that goes for us too.

"Yes ma'am," said Casey as he pulled the darts off then handed them to Anna. "You know we have to pay for damages if you put holes in the wall."

"You see any misses up there? Kat's a good woman John I hope you're doing right by her and I'd even go so far as saying Alex is too... Just well I don't know how to say it..."

"I know you're having a hard time seeing Alex and Morgan together. I did at first but what can I say love is blind and in his case deaf and dumb. But Alex ... well she... oh you know what I mean."

"The word is love Casey. That's the word you're looking for and in a weird... well very weird way you love me too or you wouldn't have made that call that got me into this world. I'd have ended up my natural existence in the Buy More a fate far worse than death. I bet you're just loving it there."

"Are you making fun of me? There are days when I think just a little C-4 and we can start all over but I can't or at least up until now that's what I've convinced myself of. Where's your cousin I thought you two were kind of a thing now?"

'I don't know she was kind of vague talking about payback. She scares me when she gets like that. It's kind of Chuck when he's in full blown Carmichael mode."

"Tell me about it they're still cleaning the gym but don't tell me she whimpers about it afterwards. Sometimes I want to just slap Chuck."

"No she doesn't but we have come to an agreement that I don't ask and she doesn't tell. It's best for both of us that way."

"Plausible deniability yeah our best president spent his whole time in the White House not knowing what was going on while his wife ran things. You don't need to be in charge to get things done, you just need the right people to take the blame."

"And God Bless America," said Anna.

"And the Union for which she stands," said Casey as he pulled a flask taking a hit then passing it to Anna so she could take one too.

"John, when are you going to make that Kat an honest woman? She's already had your child so what are you waiting for? I would tell you about the cart and the horse but in your case that cart is so far ahead of that horse you might as well turn it into the glue factory."

"There's nothing wrong with my horse and I have you know no one's ever complained about it. I'd also tell you to mind your own business but I don't know if they agree with your lifestyle over there."

"Don't be silly John and I'll be the first person to go on the record saying if what you two have got works for the both of you, go for it and screw the world... well not... oh you know what I mean who cares what other people think. We save the world for a living so the world can stay out of our affairs."

"I like that. It will make a good come back the next time Chuck or Sarah makes a comment. I'm going to tell them that which knowing them will be soon."

"Good, you ought to. Dreams are personal and we all have them. They might be living the American dream but that doesn't mean we don't each have our own version."

"Anna, not that I want to rock your boat or anything but I have to point out one important point you're not American."

"Like I said you've got yours and I've got mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason got everyone inside then set his men around the perimeter to guard the house. After he got that done he led the girls to their bedroom with beautiful view of a tree and not much more. Aiko could still heard the ocean, waves rolling in and the air was thick with the smell of salt she just couldn't see it. This she figured was done on purpose.

"Listen up I have to run downtown to meet someone about what's going on. Hopefully he'll tell me when you can meet your fathers but for now it's strict radio silence until further notice. Daichi and Hito will be in the living room if you need anything. I'm sorry if you two have to share the room and bed but we've all got to learn to live together."

"Jason's right and it's easier for us to guard you like this," said Daichi. Aiko and Lin realized it for what it was. They were in prison and the two were their turnkeys.

"Like I said I'll be back in a little while. You can check the kitchen to see what's available. I'll try to bring something back with me but at this time of night it will be difficult."

"I think I'm going to opt for going to bed," said Lin. "It's been a long day and like I said if you can get word to my father I'd appreciate it."

"I already told them the last time I check in and they assured me they'd get word to him but I'll ask for confirmation."

"Jason, whose house is this, I just noticed there are pictures all-around of the same guy with different cars."

"This is a safe house we use from time to time but we have to keep up appearances in the neighborhood. If someone should stop by and ask that man's a second cousin on your mother's side but you won't meet anyone. Like I said it's for appearances only. Well I need to go so if you two are going to sleep good night and we'll talk tomorrow at breakfast."

The girls retired to their room and after they went in they heard the door lock. In a certain sense it was good because as long as the door was locked the people outside were locked out even if they were locked in.

"Come here Aiko," said Lin. Down below they saw the garage door open then Jason pull out in his white Dodge Challenger. "Do you believe a word he said?"

"No I think they knew this place was vacant and they took it but it begs the question what happened to the owner."

"For their sake I hope they're far away."

In a hotel room in Miami...

Sitting on a balcony in Miami looking in direction of Cuba, Jason's friend was on the phone with his contact in Havana. The conversation was getting very heated as the call dragged on until Jason's friend felt exasperated. He had the call on speaker because he needed both hands free to pour and drink which was what he was doing a lot of.

"What do you mean my visa's been cancelled? How can this be? You told me everything was okay and I'd have no problems now you drop this on me. You know what this is, it's crap."

"It might be but that was before they found out you were coming on business. Your visa's for tourism and when they say tourism they mean it, just play no work."

"What? It's not like I'm invading the Bay of Pigs with a tourist visa. I'm just going to meet a few people and talk is all then we go by a notary to make everything legal. Tell the idiots that's how I play."

"I'm sorry they're adamant. The cars that you're interested in are considered national treasures and therefore can't be sold to you under the current legal system. If you bought them they'd have to remain in country."

"They don't do me any good like that. I'm paying you good money to get around this so get a moving and get me around it. Do whatever you have to do just get me those cars."

"I am but these things take time. What I'm saying is even if you could come tomorrow morning like you want you couldn't do anything. The best thing you can do right now is go home and wait for my phone call. I promise in a few days I'll have a better handle on things and I'll call you just leave everything up to me."

"You'd better, I'm counting on those cars to turn this year's sales around. I don't know how else to tell you this other than I need them. Luis don't let me down."

"I promise I'll do my best..."

"I expect better than your best," said Jason's friend then he hung up. "Crap what to do now," he said to himself as he checked his watch then he did some calculations in his head. Remarkably with as much as he had drunk he could still function.

"Front desk," said the man as he called down. "I want to check out and can you call me cab for the airport." With his math he realized he had just enough time to catch the red-eye back to L.A. Jason would be surprised to see him and at least he could conclude one deal even if it was the last thing he'd do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was driving with Mary up front, Sarah moved to the back to be with Sam while Morgan and Alex were in their same seats. Everyone was pretty much quiet on the way back down 140. Sam kept nodding off until she couldn't resist anymore and dropped over before they hit SR-99. Sarah reached over and held her hand as Chuck kept glancing back at them.

"Is there something wrong," asked Mary in a low voice. "It's just the way you keep looking back at them. Is everything all right?"

"Mom everything is all right," said Chuck but Mary raised her eyebrow. "Okay I think everything is all right we talked and she said she understood."

"She understood what?" asked Mary still trying to keep her voice down but not low enough because Sarah heard.

"She understood that this was none of your business," said Sarah. "Chuck, I told you that I understood. I think I was clear."

"Yes you said you understood then you finished with but. 'But' being a coordinating conjunction joins two independent clauses and since you begin with 'I understand', a positive clause ending with a 'but' I can only guess that what follows has to be a negative."

"Sweetie you're spiraling and as usual, reading too much into it. But one thing I do understand right now is I drank too much lemonade. Look there's an In-N-Out let's stop you can talk to the manager and I'll... well we know what I'll do."

Chuck pulled off at the golden arrow off SR-99 just past Fresno. The place looked like they were getting ready to lock up. The lights were dim and they were cleaning but when Chuck showed them his Homeland badge so the manager opened up. Sarah darted past while Chuck talked with the manager.

"I know this is a wild shot but we're looking for a group of Orientals driving around in a white GMC cargo van. There could be six or eight people in total two girls, young dressed kind of provocatively and the rest men who would be watching the girls like hawks."

"Yeah I saw them. I ran them off as a matter of fact I can't have that kind of goings on in here. This is a family place and we've got kids that come in here with their parents. I felt sorry for the girls they looked scared and now I wished I'd called the police like I threatened to do."

"You're probably better off that you didn't. I can't get into it but those men... well they don't mess around and that's why we're looking for them. You didn't happen to get a license plate number or see which way they went?

"License plate number no but I watched them to make sure they left and they headed south on the SR-99 North that will take them into L.A." Just then Sarah came out of the restroom looking a lot better.

"I hope this isn't starting again. Having a short fuse isn't exactly what it's cracked up to be and no wisecracks because if I'm in this situation it's because of you mister."

"No... I mean yes... oh they just were here. Jason brought the girls in here and they used the restroom. He also got takeout orders. So I was right the girls did have him stop at an In-N-Out."

"And if they got him to stop here, I wonder if they... one second I need to check something," said Sarah as she went back inside. She tried the top of the dispenser like the one at the Roadhouse and it came off. She found the note the girls had left looking at it Sarah realized they knew who Jason really was.

"Sweetie we've got a problem," said Sarah as she handed Chuck the note. Chuck read it and agreed Aiko explained that Jason was an Elder brother in the Yakuza but that meant they knew what was going on. Now they had to find them and quickly before things got worse or they did something that would tip their hand.

"Well now we've got a license plate number and know they're going to Malibu but Malibu's city population as of the last census was 12,645 and it consists of twenty-one miles of beach unlike the twenty-seven that's posted. Any way you look at it that's a big haystack."

"Let's put a bolo out on the van then head home. The best thing we can do right now it to get everyone to bed and attack this tomorrow morning. Who knows the cops could get lucky and spot the van."

"I suppose you're right but if the Triad or Yakuza have other moles they'll ditch the van as soon as they hear we're looking for it."

"You're right then we'll give Langley the full plate and release to the police a partial plate number. We'll give them instructions to contact us but not to intervene. We'll have to screen all the hits but it might be enough for Jason to keep the van long enough for us to track him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason drove back down Pacific Coast highway in his Dodge Charger. He opened in up and did a little joy riding on his way to the meeting. It was late at night but that didn't mean the city was asleep. A whole different class of people came out after dark. This was one of the things he missed about this city when he was away but he had business to take care of. On the way down to Chinatown his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID then he answered and putting it on speaker. The last thing he needed was to get pulled over.

"I'm assuming you're calling me to tell me it's done," said Jason. "I know it was hard. Scott and I went back a long ways but it had to be done."

"Yeah it's done and I cleaned it up so there's nothing to worry about. How are you doing for manpower? I've got a few bodies we can come down and help if you tell me where you're at?"

"We're holed up at a friend's house in Malibu. I'm on my way to Chinatown to talk about bringing more men in."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea the Feds have cracked down at the port after that shooting so I wouldn't count on anyone coming in on boats. You don't know what else happened while we were breathing fresh air do you?"

"No what's going on?" asked Jason. He didn't like the sound of this. There was a plan but it seemed it was being changed at every turn.

"Seems your Yakuza guy the Big Guy in L.A. got whacked or they think he got whacked. He's disappeared and no one knows where he's at. Your brothers in Chinatown denied any responsibility but Big Guy's car was found in Chinatown all bloody inside. All they're missing is a vest with fish inside."

"Gez, well I'm connected to both sides so they should leave me alone," said Jason but he realized he was square in the middle if any war broke out. "I might just take you up on that offer. Let me go to this meeting then I'll text you if I need you."

"I wouldn't wait around too long if I were you but I'll put my men on standby just in case you need us."

Jason hung up then continued to drive to his appointment trying to picture in his head what was going on. The only thing he could think of was an internal power struggle and a realization that whoever had the girls had the power to call the shots. He hit Chinatown then drove to a back alley tearoom. He got out of his car and noticed a ghostly silence. There was usually always something going on here but there was nothing even though it was late.

"This doesn't feel right," he said to himself. He pulled out his Glock and walked down a set of stairs to the basement. The door was open and no one was on guard that was very strange.

"Man up Jason," he said to himself as he entered. The place was an illegal casino but looking around there wasn't anyone. There were tables, cards, chips, and mahjong pieces but no dealers or players. It was like everyone decided to quit their vice and walk away.

"What the..." he said to himself as a certain odor hit him. It smelt foul then there was a loud buzzing sound that was getting even louder as he walked to the backroom. This was the room where everything had been planned and the pact of cooperation had been formed.

Jason almost lost it when he walked in he had to turn away. It looked like that pact was as dead as everyone he found there shot to death. It was Chinese takeout for the flies that were now feasting. He ran out. He knew he had to get away before whoever did this decided to come back.

"Run," he told himself and that's what he did. Outside he slowed down threw his pistol in the glove box then laid rubber as he got out of there. Once he left he made a few sharp turns to make sure no one was following him then he got out his phone and dialed a number.

"I thought you said you were going to send me a text," was the answer he got when Dan picked up. "How'd your meeting go?"

"They're dead; the whole Triad council is dead every last one of them. I need those men you promised. Here's the address. I'm going to have to call Shanghai and Tokyo for instruction."

"Don't give up your location to either side until you've had a chance to sort this thing out. You don't want to risk one or the other making a move against you and taking away your prize."

Back at the safe house

Aiko was sitting on the bed listen to the sounds outside their window she sat there like she was meditating. There were the sounds for a party in the distance and the sounds of the ocean. Both sounded near but how near. Aiko understood the physics of sound and the way sound travels she hoped she could change that into a formula that would give her the distance to the beach.

"Okay think you can do this," said Aiko. Chuck had proven to her that she could do anything with a little knowledge of physics. "You can do this. The SI unit of the speed of sound is in meters per second. In dry air at 20 °C, the speed of sound is 1,127 feet per second which is 768 miles per hour. Now listen and count." Aiko counted in her head between music, laughs and waves. I knew I was close," she said as she opened her eyes.

Lin was asleep so Aiko decided to leave her that way. She wrote her a quick note saying she had to go to the beach and left it. If she got caught they would find it and not blame Lin but she could also look for help.

"Aiko if you're going to go now is the time," she said to herself as she climbed out on the balcony. Now paid back all those hours of gymnastics she leaped off the balcony springing off the railing into the tree.

"Jason probably thought this would block my view," said Aiko to herself as she laughed. "If he knew I'd use it as a ladder he never would've given us that room." She lowered herself down to the bottom branches then after Jason's guard made his round she dropped out slipping away into the night following the sounds of the waves.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah got in late so everyone just crashed at Echo Park. Mary offered Alex and Morgan her guest bedroom. While Sarah and Chuck had the task of carrying in a sleepy little girl home and then they tucking her into her bed. Afterwards Chuck took Sarah's bandage off and changed the dressing. It looked like it was doing better and her hair would cover up any possible scaring.

"I could've killed Scott. I should've for what he did to you. I don't know why I stopped, he deserved to... When I saw you there I was scared and angry."

"Shush, I know you were," she said as she turned round to face him putting her finger to his lips. "You and I both know why you didn't, that's not you Chuck. You're not a killer like Casey or me..."

"You say that but I don't believe you are either. You might've," he said as she looked at him. "Okay you did but everyone you killed deserved it. You should've killed Steve, Scott and Dan even the Chief but you didn't."

"Are you forgetting I did kill Steve," said Sarah. Chuck looked her in the eyes then kissed her and held her tight.

"But not when they lied about you, not when they plotted. You killed him because he was trying to kill you and you had to. I know you Sarah. I know who you are probably better than you do and I love you.

"I love you too," said Sarah as she kissed him back. "Rebecca you can come in and stop lurking around the bathroom door in the dark. I heard you when you first came in."

"I wasn't lurking I was just waiting for you two to come up for air. And for the record I don't think you heard me when I came in. That being said last time we asked for Chuck to do a ride along you got mad because we didn't ask, so this time I'm asking."

"I guess it's useless for me to point this out," said Chuck. "But you know you could knock or call before you drop over. Take your pick just do one or the other."

"Now where would the fun be in that? I just need you to get me across a police line and I think you might be interested in this too."

"Does it have to do with a white GMC van or with our two missing girls," said Chuck as he looked at his watch then at Sarah. "I really have to take a look."

"Rebecca's right, you need to go. I'll wait up here for you so try to be quick. I'll put a pot of coffee on for when you come back and you can brief me."

"Listen, there's nothing wrong with you going on to sleep. I don't know how long I'm going to be so I'm telling you don't have to wait up for me."

"We'll take your Range Rover," said Rebecca as she pulled him along. He blew Sarah as kiss before he left.

"Do you own a car? Do you even have a driver's license?" said Chuck as she pulled him along. "You know you two keep this up and I'm going to put in a meter. The minimum you two should chip in for gas."

"Funny, now can we get a move on it before the police screw up my crime scene."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours earlier in Chinatown a couple of tourist got lost looking for some excitement. They started out the evening by hopping in a taxi and asking the driver to take them some place where the action was so the drive dropped them off in the alley next to the Jasmine tearoom and emporium. They were looking for the thrill of their life and did they ever find it. They walked into the basement then they went into the backroom that was where they both heaved before running out to call the police. Chuck spotted them sitting in the back of a patrol car still green around the gills. He knew that look... their first time seeing a corpse. He remembered it well.

"Follow me and stay close not like last time," said Chuck as he walked across the police line. Some of the uniforms tried to stop him but then he heard a familiar voice and he knew his life just got easier.

"Agent Carmichael, Chuck have you come down here to ruin my world again," said Joe DiMarco walking up to him. "He's okay I know him. He's with Homeland and I suppose your new partner doesn't have a name?"

"Her name is Rebecca, I'd tell you her last name but you'd just butcher it. Rebecca this is Detective Joe DiMarco, LAPD..."

"That's Lieutenant now what do they say about not good deed goes unpunished... then they transferred me here to Chinatown. With a name like mine, can you believe that? Someone up above has got a sense of humor. My friends just call me Joe," he said as put out his hand.

"Rebecca is fine by me so what have you got here Joe," said Rebecca as she looked around. "You think this is payback for Big Guy's abduction?"

"So you know about that too," said DiMarco as Chuck gave Rebecca a look. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Well it's a possibility but our intel told us that for once the Triad and Yakuza families were working together, scary scenario right. Then this happens and as far as we're concerned Big Guy is sleeping with the fishes."

"If I said that you'd have the Italian defamation league against me," said Chuck as he laughed looking at all the brass casings on the floor. "So you think the Yakuza was dishing out a little payback?"

"That's what some people are saying. Why are you thinking something else? Please I just made Lieutenant and I'm still under probation, baby could use a new pair of shoes here."

"I don't know if Rebecca understood your quip..." said Chuck but Rebecca cut him off.

"I've watched enough American TV that I understood. I've seen all the episodes of Dallas and Vegas as well as Gilligan's Island so I'm up on colloquialisms."

"I don't know how Gilligan's Island is going to help you as long as you don't look at me like the Skipper but American TV? So I take it you're Chinese, Chinese," said Di Marco. "I hate to ask this mainland or Taiwan?"

"There really isn't a need to know and take it from me you're probably better off," said Chuck. "But this is a hit that someone wanted to make it look like the Yakuza were responsible."

"Chuck's right, this was a shoddy job as cover ups go. If this was a payback by the Yakuza they wouldn't have used all this ammo. Maybe the first ones they would've tapped to get to gain access but the others they would've used katanas. The objective would've been to send a message and to do that they would've painted the walls with blood especially if this was payback."

"Lieutenant, can I have a word with you," said one of the uniforms officers pulling him off to the side but he turned before he left.

"You two don't pull your usual magic act and disappear. There's something else you're not telling me. I think your friend knows something more. I'll be right back."

"He's a good cop as cops go," said Rebecca. Chuck waited but she didn't seem forthcoming so he decided enough was enough.

"Okay when are you going to tell me you grabbed Big Guy and is he still among the living? I take it the payback was for what happened to Anna."

"I can neither confirm nor deny but the only way he's going to come through that door is in a Zombie apocalypse or in an episode of AMC's Living Dead. Why don't you tell me about the shell casings?"

"What do I need to tell you that you can't see? These are military issue someone wanted to make sure if they had vests on they got put down."

"But they're also used by law enforcement. Here comes your buddy again," said Rebecca as they saw DiMarco walking back over to them but he looked like he was in a hurry.

"I don't know if you guys need to know this or not but we just got word there's a 10-31 with automatic weapons fired in Malibu. That's outside my district but the L.A. County Sheriff's Department has called in for assistance. Word is it's Oriental gangs but you'd expect that here, but Malibu? Doesn't make sense or does it?"

"Give me the address we need to go," said Chuck.

"I thought you might so I wrote it down for you," said Di Marco as he handed it to him. "Oh and tell your new partner here when she bumps into Big Guy tell him for me to go to hell but somehow I think he's already there."

"Thanks Joe," said Chuck then he turned to Rebecca. "Come on we've got to go there's a lead we need to check out in Malibu."

"Oh and say hi to Sarah for me," said Joe. "Now that's the partner you should keep. No offense Rebecca we just met."

"This is a temporary arrangement. Sarah's almost four weeks along with number two."

"Well congratulations then. Now go ruin someone else's evening and watch out for your sixs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the so-called safe house at Malibu, Daichi and Hito walked around the inside of the house while they had three others guarding outside. Two were at fixed posts one in the front and one in the back with a third acting as a rover. His job was to walk around the house and check in with the two fix posts every ten minutes. Jason had been gone for a while and about an hour before dawn a taxi pulled up.

"Hito, we've got movement out here," radioed the guard posted outside the front. "I got a taxi letting a man off. He's coming towards you pulling a trolley."

"Okay I got this. All stations look alive keep an eye out this could be some sort of recon checking us out. We need to look bigger than we are."

"What's up?" asked Daichi as he ran behind Hito looking out the window. "I think I've seen him somewhere else."

"They all look alike," said Hito as the man walked up to the front door put a key in then staggered in. He walked to the alarm panel and started to punch in the code but the alarm was already deactivated.

"I thought I set you before I left," he said to himself then he looked over at Hito pointing a suppressed Beretta at him.

"You're not sending any message," said Hito as he fired a round through the man's head. Jason's friend dropped in the entrance.

"Gez was that necessary. How do you know he was even a threat," said Daichi a he helped Hito drag the body down to the basement.

"I couldn't take the chance that he wasn't going to send a message through the security set up to someone outside waiting." As they were carrying him to the basement they bumped into a cabinet and knocked over a few picture frames. Daichi stopped to pick them up.

"Will you leave those and let's get this done," said Hito. He wanted to get back up above to check out the perimeter for other intruders.

"Gez, I knew I'd seen this guy before. Look he's the one in all the photos in the house. Crap you just killed the owner. This guy was Jason's friend."

"Was being the operative word but he'll get over it. Besides Jason should've told us there was someone else living in here, but he didn't. What we have is a clear breakdown in communications and accidents like that get people killed."

"Case in point," said Daichi as they dumped the body in the basement.

"Case in point but I still want to go around and check the perimeter. You stay here and keep an eye on things until I come back."

"Sure I got this," said Daichi as he walked Hito to the front door. Then when Hito left he decided to make a pass through the house. He went upstairs to check on the girls when he heard a noise back below.

"Hito's back already," he thought then he heard a noise on the roof and knew what it was, an incursion team. Daichi went to the master bedroom that had a huge balcony and access to the roof. He quietly slipped up the drain pipe and on the roof he found a man who was operating an IR scanner to locate warm bodies. With a headset and ear piece in he couldn't hear anything. As he crept up on him he heard him radioing in.

"I've got one body in bed on the second floor and there are at least two more but they've seemed to have disappeared," said the man as he was talking into his radio. Daichi slipped up behind him and made short work with this tanto knife.

"Let's see if I can operate you," said Daichi as he took the scanner and located the second intruder in the house. He took the man's M-14 and aimed. One round through the roof and his IR scan went cold.

"Luther report, Luther report in," Daichi heard someone asking for the man he dropped on the roof. "Luther report in what's going on up there."

"You're breaking up," said Daichi as he rubbed the mic on his sleeve. "Please repeat your last. I can't read you."

"Move in, move in now." Daichi looked from the roof and saw five men coming in from the front and five from the back. Two were almost on Hito so he took aim and dropped them. Hito looked up at the roof surprised then waved when he saw Daichi in the moonlight. That was when all hell broke loose the team realized they'd been made so there was no more reason to play nice anymore. Automatic weapons fire erupted as Hito and his men fell back to the house.

"Inside, inside," yelled Hito and he radioed his man in the back to do the same. Daichi covered their retreat from the roof top. Once they dropped back to the house Hito hit the flood lights which was something the incursion team wasn't expecting. The wet team had night googles on and the bright lights blinded them making it easy for Hito's men to take a few more out.

"There in the front yard," yelled Hito. His two men took cover and opened fire. Malibu sounded like Baghdad as the firefight erupted. Daichi ran out of ammo and climbed back down from the roof into house. He was running back down stairs when he ran into Hito.

"I'm out of ammo, can you spare a clip?"

"Here," tossed Hito. "Get the girls and take them to the basement. Load them in the van in case we have to bug out of here." Just then there was an explosion below. "Strike that, we need to make a break for it now."

"What about Jason?" said Daichi but there was another explosion. "He can find us. They'll be scared let's go get them together."

Hito opened the door and a vase came flying at him. He barely had enough time to duck before it crashed into the wall.

"It's okay it's us we need to get out of here," said Daichi. But looking around he only saw Lin. "Where's Aiko?"

"She's gone I don't know. You people didn't take her while I was asleep," said Lin. "If anything's happened to her," she started to say as Hito shot a man climbing up on the balcony.

"You were saying," said Hito as he noticed a note on the bedside table. "He picked it up and read it then threw it at Daichi. There's where she went. Come on we need to get out of here. Lin you stay in the middle Daichi you cover the rear I'll that the lead. We're on our way to the basement. On me now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck pulled up to a Sheriff's perimeter with a command vehicle and a SWAT team standing by. Civilians who'd been thrown out of their beds were milling around in whatever they were sleeping in. A Sheriff's deputy came over to them to tell them they had to turn around but Chuck flashed the man a badge.

"Who's in charge asked Chuck as he climbed in the back of the mobile command vehicle?" The men looked at each other perplexed.

"Lieutenant Stewart," said a man as he put out his hand. "You're Agent Carmichael. Lieutenant DiMarco radioed you'd be coming. You asked who's in charge that would be you are or your people. Agent Burns showed us his badge and said he already had a team in place. He told us to hold the perimeter."

"Burns you said, his first name wouldn't happen to be Scott would it?" The man nodded. "I arrested Burns as a traitor I guess yesterday right now," said Chuck as he looked at his watch.

"Actually Burns is dead. I thought you knew, Casey gunned him down when he tried to escape pulling a weapon on him and two deputies."

"I need your SWAT team to follow us in," said Chuck. "We're looking for two Oriental girls who were kidnapped yesterday. The rest of your men continue to hold the perimeter." Chuck took out his phone and called the General.

"Ma'am I know it's late but we've got a lead on a possible location. There has been a firefight in Malibu and I'm investigating with the LAPD SWAT team. ... I know what's at stake and yes we will be careful to friendly fire. I left Sarah at home but can you notify the Colonel I don't have time right now I'm going in with Rebecca. ... I know she's technically not on our side but I don't think there are sides in this. My team is ready I need to move out. Oh, someone is using Burns credentials that needs to be check into. ... Got to go. ... General, thank you I knew you cared."

"Are you ready," said Rebecca as she handed Chuck body armor. He nodded as he took it from her then put it on with the knowledge that if this group was the same team that hit Chinatown the armor wasn't going to do them much good.

"Shouldn't you call Sarah; she could be worried that you haven't come home yet."

"And what do I tell her I'm about to go into the middle of a firefight. That's going to make her feel better? We made a promise never to lie or hold secrets so if she asks I have to tell her."

"You two have the weirdest arrangements for two people who are spies," said Rebecca. Chuck rounded everyone up them they started heading in.

"It's awfully quiet," said Chuck as the team quickly surrounded the house.

The house was a two story structure with gaping holes in the front and back where explosives were used to make a breach. Inside they found the bodies of Jason's last foot soldiers and men in black BDUs. Chuck took the ski mask off one and flashed.

"Crap these guys are ours. They're Secret Service," said Chuck. They cleared the house but there wasn't anyone alive. Chuck went to the garage to check for the van but there was nothing. Then on the floor he noticed a piece of paper he picked it up and read it.

"What is it," asked Rebecca noticing Chuck's facial expression changed.

"Crap the girls got separated. I know where Aiko is. Tell them to get everyone looking in the area for that white GMC van Lin is in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour earlier Daichi and Hito got Lin down to the GMC van they loaded her up. As they were loading and getting ready to force their way out Daichi had an idea. He pulled out Aiko's letter and read it again.

"I know where she is," said Diachi. "You guys go ahead and I'll go get her. She's at the beach waiting for sunrise."

"Even if you could make it to the beach we don't have time. Come on let's go," yelled Hito but Daichi ran back upstairs. Then as Hito opened the garage door Jason and Dan rolled in under it.

"Where are the rest of your men," yelled Jason at Dan. "I don't want to hear excuses right now we have to get out of here. Hop in and we can regroup. Hito it's just you and Lin where is Aiko and everyone else?"

"Aiko slipped out before the action started. We lost everyone except Daichi and myself. He thought he knew where Aiko ran off to so he went after her."

"Good go after him and we can regroup," said Jason. "No one will suspect two guys and girl on the beach. It's imperative we keep both girls safe. Don't worry, seems the incursion team has withdrawn so you'll have no trouble catching up to him. Bring me the girl we have to have her."

"What was the word from Chinatown?" asked Hito. He didn't like this other guy coming in from the blue especially now that they had no manpower.

"I'll explain later just follow orders got it."

"Yes Sir," said Hito as he got out then Jason move over to the driver's seat. He watched the door open then Jason pulled out.

"I don't like this not one bit," he told himself but the sooner he found Daichi and rounded up Aiko the sooner he'd find out what was going on.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Aiko climbed down the tree outside her window then after the guard passed she dropped out and slipped out into the dark. She had made the calculations in her head and her calculations were confirmed when she heard the sound of the waves getting nearer. She raced to the top of a knoll where she could finally see the ocean only to find there was a small bluff below her.

"Wow," was all she could say looking out at the ocean with the moon reflection in the water and the waves gently rolling in.

"Courage," she told herself as she took a deep breath of salt air then started trying to make her way down to beach below. As she climbed down she remembered the many days in the hospital with her mother. Her father was always away but she was there every day afterschool.

"Mom, how was today," asked Aiko. Her mother had good days and bad days. She had an inoperable brain tumor and the doctors told the family there was little they could do but keep her comfortable until the inevitable.

"Good but I was hoping to see your father. There's so many things I need to tell him. You need to call him and tell him to check the kettle on the stove. I think I forgot to turn it off. We don't want to burn down the house, do we?""

"Don't worry I checked it before I came here. How are your headaches? The doctors tell me they're giving you something to help control the pain."

The tumor caused delusions and excruciating pain that only morphine seemed to control but when she was given morphine she was pretty much out of it. That was when Aiko could do her school work.

"No pain today. Can you tell your father I'm ready to go home anytime now? The doctors, I think they're only holding me here so they can milk money out of us. I feel perfectly fine and I don't know why I've got to stay here or is it you don't want me home?"

"Don't say that of course we do but you're not well and you need to stay here so the doctors can take care of you. Please everyday you're begging me to take you home and I can't I'm sorry."

"You're not taking me home because you don't want me to come home. If I came home I'd put an end to your foolish running around on school nights and seeing boys."

"Mom, please I don't go out and I don't see boys. The only person I see is you because... well because there isn't much time left or don't you realize that?"

"Time... time, time... Are you going on holiday again? Where are you going to go now? I wish I could go on holiday and get out of here. I think they're trying to poison me with their medicines. They say it's good for me but I know better. They can't fool me."

"Look Noriko sent me some postcards from California. She's there with her family on holiday. Doesn't it look lovely?"

"Yes it does. I always wanted to take you to Malibu that's where I met your father. He was on holiday with his family and I was an exchange student at UCLA. We met through friends even though our first meetings didn't go so well I didn't like him. In fact I thought he was a snob. Then my father got ill and I had to come home and he came to the hospital to see if I needed anything. He came every day."

"You never told me this story before," said Aiko wondering if it was true or a part of her mother's delusions but it seemed too real.

"He asked me out then one thing led to another then we were married. We went to L.A. for our honeymoon and you were conceived on the beach in Malibu. I always wanted to tell you this story," said her mother as tears began rolling down. "I wanted to take you to Malibu to show you where you started from and to take you swimming in the ocean. But I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Nonsense," said Aiko. "One way or another we'll take that swim together. I promise you."

"When can I go home? Did I tell you they're trying to poison me? They look nice in their white coats but don't trust them. Doctors are worse than lawyers; lawyers only steal your money while doctors steal it and kill you too. Tell your father I'm ready to come home."

"I will Mom I promise," said Aiko. That was the way she spent the next four months with her mother being in herself one moment then out the next until finally the day came when she arrived after school and found her father in her mother's empty room waiting for her.

"Crap," she said as she lost her grip and slipped a few feet. She caught herself but skinned her knee caps. But she refused to acknowledge the pain like when her father told her that her mother had passed. She felt wicked almost evil but she didn't feel sad. If anything she felt relieved that she wouldn't have to hear her mother beg to come home but then the nightmares started.

"I wanted to take you to Malibu to take you swimming in the ocean," she dreamt her mother said. "But I'm afraid that won't be possible." Then she heard herself reply "Nonsense, one way or another we'll take that swim together. I promise you." She promised and promises to a dying person have to be kept. There must be some sort of law in the hereafter to torment the living until they fulfill what they promised they'd do.

"Mom, I'm almost there and we can do this. I've got the solution and I'm sure this will work," she said as she finally climbed down to the beach and walked towards the ocean. She took off the chain she had around her neck with the small vial. She had filed the vial personally with some of her mother's ashes and now she was going to take them with her out into the ocean and release them.

"I told you we'd go swimming," said Aiko as she walked out into the ocean. The water was cool and the current strong. Her knees stung from the salt water but when she was out far enough she treaded water and broke the vial pouring the contents into the ocean.

"Good bye mom I love you," she said but as she was finishing she heard her name being yell from the beach. Looking over she saw Daichi waving at her to come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John pulled in front of Echo Park with Kat, they had the same idea as the rest. It was late so Kat would crash with Casey until the morning then slip out before everyone woke up or that was the plan. They were trying to be quiet and make it past the courtyard when they walked straight into Sarah who was standing in her doorway looking at the stars and waiting for Chuck.

"Evening John, Evening Kat," said Sarah as they tried to scurry past but got caught. "Did Anna get off okay? Remind me I need to call and get the airstream picked up tomorrow."

"Right, you know what you don't have to worry about that I can get it done. Well you're probably wondering why Kat is here with me. It's late and I thought... well we thought since it was late she should just stay with me. Why are you out here and where's Chuck?

"Rebecca stopped by and for once asked him to go with her. They went to look at some crime scene in Chinatown. I really had expected him back before now," said Sarah as she checked her watch. Then as they were talking Casey's phone began to ring.

"It's the General I need to check in," he said as he went to his apartment and brought her up on the monitor. Sarah followed behind him because she knew that Chuck had to be involved some way.

"Colonel I hope you're still awake because I need you to head out to Malibu. I'm sending you the GPS coordinates but there was a shootout there earlier. Chuck called it in and asked me to contact you. You might tell Agent Carmichael that contrary to popular opinion I don't work for him."

"Roger that General but do you know who was shooting at whom or if the firefight is still in progress," said Casey then under his breath. "We can only hope."

"I know you'd like nothing better but I'm sorry the details are sketchy and Chuck didn't have time to get into it before he went in with the SWAT team. However from our sources..."

"Malibu," said Sarah as she interrupted . "That was in the note Aiko left us where Jason was taking them. Is there a connection? Wait a minute SWAT team? He had time to call you but not me? Wait until I get a hold of him."

"Evening Sarah," said the General as she paused. "About the connection, yes there is. It seems the owner of the house and Mr. Wang were friends. Wang was filmed at this man's last auto show. I want you to go there with Chuck to clear the house and secure it until I can get a team together. Sarah you're still on light duty and in this case light duty means go to bed. If there's nothing else..."

"Yes there is one other thing. The pistol, Beretta Bobcat twenty-two, I had turned in for finger prints did we get any hits back off it?"

"I saw that report just before I left the office. I'm sorry there was nothing. It seems the weapon was wiped clean inside and out."

"Then we have a problem. I pulled the round from the chamber and put it back. My finger prints should've been all over it. If they're not someone wiped them off and I know who it was. General have Dan Marx contacted and tell him to report to the crime scene."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason drove down Pacific Coast highway towards Point Mugu State Park trying to keep it just under the speed limit but pushing it a places where he knew he could get away with it. All the time driving he kept looking over at Dan sitting next to him then glancing at Lin in the back. He had questions that need answering and some that were nagging at him in the back of his head since they left.

"I don't understand how they found us. No one knew where we were and I made sure of that. Yet they found us anyway something isn't right."

"I don't know. Maybe they followed you from Chinatown and you led them back to your safe house," said Dan as he pulled his Beretta from his holster and held it inside his jacket.

"No I don't think so I was careful. I checked before I started heading back and I know how to spot a tail. No, I'm sure they didn't follow me. As a matter of fact they were already there when I got arrived and picked you up outside, remember?"

"Yeah I remember and you know you were lucky I came when I did or you'd be on the ground back there with the rest of your men. The only thing I can think of is they must've gotten lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it and I'll tell you why. I know exactly what happened," said Jason as he glanced over at Dan. He took the safety off with his thumb wrapping his index finger around the trigger.

"You know what happened? I don't understand," said Dan as he sat poised to take action but Jason was driving. He'd have to grab the wheel afterwards.

"It was you in the back or Aiko or maybe both of you," said Jason as he looked back at Lin in the mirror. "One of you left a note and the wrong people found it. All those people who died are on your two's heads."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Lin but her denial sounded more like a confession. She couldn't help feel that maybe he was right but she couldn't let him know that.

"Have you ever thought about how much your prisoner back there is worth? I can tell you it's a lot of money. The Triad, Yakuza or the Chinese will pay her weight in gold to get her. Don't say anything just think about it."

"So that's what this whole thing has been a charade and what? Daichi was in on it too. What was he doing playing Aiko? I swear if he isn't dead I'll gladly kill him."

"Dan, anyone ever tell you that you've got a big mouth and you Miss, you got a lot of good men killed last night..."

"Evidently not enough you're still alive and as far as feeling sorry I'm not going to shed one tear for them. Who were they Triad or Yakuza? Hito and Daichi had to have been scumbag Yakuza," said Lin as she looked at the door.

"Don't think about jumping at the speed I'm going the asphalt with eat you up not to talk about broken bones and internal bleeding. Dan hand her your cuffs and have her put them on."

"Here you go Sweetness put these on," said Dan as he tossed her his handcuffs. "Don't make me come back there and put them on. I want to see them on tight."

"I'd listen to him if I were you," said Jason as he continued driving. "You know we need to change out vehicles. There's probably already a bolo out on this one."

"Well it just so happens I have one, an Escalade parked near here on a side road. We can change out there then go on but to where?"

"I don't know I'm going to have to call Shanghai and Tokyo for support as well as logistics. There might be a ship's captain, who with the right incentive be willing to look the other way."

"Yeah and take us out to sea then turn us into chum for the sharks. He just has to turn her over to the Chinese to get a reward. You should think more about my idea about us going in half and having the Triad, Yakuza and Chinese trying to outbid each other."

"I'd like to keep my head where it's at. I don't want to go to sleep one night them wake up to find my head on the bedpost looking at what's left of my body in bed."

"That sounds awfully gruesome and a bit exaggerated if you ask me."

"That sounds like the minimum they'd do and you can take my word on that. I've seen it done and no it's not pretty."

"Well if you ask me it sounds good for you two," said Lin tagging in. "And I'd be the first person to cheer. Just I hope Daichi got what he deserved and then some."

"Well we'll see soon I need to call him to see if he found your friend, Aiko. Seems Daichi said he knew where to look for her and I sent Hito after him so one of them will be bring your friend back. I don't hear anything more back there? No wisecracks or smart remarks? What happened the cat got your tongue?"

"If they hurt Aiko I'll make sure my father has his men hunt you down and put you all down like the dogs you are."

"Watch out Dan kitty's getting mad. She might try and scratch us to death. Just sit back there and be quiet I need to think about what our next move will be. How far is it to your Escalade?"

"Not far we're almost there actually. Take the next right and head back to the Sycamore Canyon camping area. Hey, I got an idea why don't we lay low there. I'm sure we can find an empty trailer or cabin then we can wait it out and let some of this heat to blow over."

"That's not a bad idea. I can't call anyone that counts for at least four hours..." Jason started to say but Dan cut him off.

"If I were you I wouldn't at least not until you've heard back from either Daichi or Hito. If you lost Aiko they might not be too happy with you and they could even start to think that it's in their best interest if you were replaced. Especially if they aren't cooperating with each other anymore, neither side might trust you to look out for their interests."

"Which would put me between a rock and a hard place, I see what you mean. Okay Sycamore camping is just up ahead we'll hold up a bit and I'll try to contact my men."

"Good once I get you settled I need to go to work or they could get suspicious," said Dan. He put Jason and Lin in a vacant camper that looked like it came out of the Rockford Files and probably hadn't been inhabited since then.

"Bring us back some food and some clean linen," said Jason. He was having a hard time thinking about roughing it here. "Dan, this place is a pigsty and we're going to need water."

"I'll see what I can do," said Dan as he got in his Escalade and drove off. He was happy he'd out played Jason and if everything went as planned he'd have a big payoff in the end.

"Just a little bit longer Dan," he told himself as he looked at the camper in the rearview mirror. "If I could get my hands on both girls it'll be double payday then what Dan? I know, the Fiji islands forever lying on my back. My only worry will be skin cancer from being on the beach all day," he said as he let out a sigh. His phone rang which brought him out of his daydream. It was his office trying to get in touch with him but why at this hour.

"Yeah, it's me," he said as he put the call on speaker. "What's going on that you need to call me at this hour?"

"I don't know how," said his boss and not sounding too happy at all. "Let's talk about the two girls that were kidnapped on our watch. I need you to get dressed and run to Malibu. I'll send you the address. You are home aren't you?"

"Sure at this hour where else would I be? What's going on in Malibu that they need me? Don't tell me they've found the two girls?"

"I don't know Beckman is being close mouthed about what's going on. They just asked if you'd go there and meet them. Give me a call after you find out what the deal is I want to be kept in the loop. The Chief is breathing down my neck and Beckman's being Beckman. I hate the CIA."

"If you ask me this is the CIA and NSAs fault. They dropped the ball after all weren't they supposed to be watching the families while we took care of the heavy hitters but they didn't?"

"Kind of hard to make that stick when your man Burns was on the take."

"But if they'd had protected the families properly Scott wouldn't have been able to pull this off. I think if we point enough fingers we might not get it to stick but at least no one will be looking at us."

"That's sneaky and underhanded but I like it. You know that just might work."

"I thought you might. I need to go if I'm going to get to Malibu," said Dan. He hung up as he drove back up to the house or what was left of it. He parked his car and sat watching the situation from a distance. His boss thought he was in Fresno which meant it would take him sometime to reach L.A. and Malibu. But he could use the time to do a little recon of his own first to make sure everything was cool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daichi yelled from the shoreline for Aiko to come back in but she refused and swam even further out. As she was swimming there was a loud gunshot as a bullet whizzed past her. She turned and looked to see Hito on the beach with Diachi. Hito took aim at her again but she dove under.

"Are you crazy," said Daichi as he pushed Hito. "You could've hit her. Then what? You kill her and Jason won't be happy."

"If she escapes Jason won't be happy but he won't be as upset if he knows she didn't get away. Plus it might make the other one think twice before she does anything."

"No you can't... No, I won't let you," said Daichi as he grabbed Hito's gun. "You can't do this."

"Are you crazy? Get off me," Hito said as he pushed him away. "She and her friend are the reason those people found us. I know they did something and she leaves just before we get hit. I think that should prove something. The men we lost I handpicked they came here because I asked them and now what? Nothing? I don't think so." Hito raised his pistol but Daichi jumped on him.

There was little Aiko could do from the ocean except watch the two men struggle. Then there was a loud bang as the weapon fired. She held her hand to her face as she saw them both look at each other. Daichi fell in the sand as Hito stood over him with his pistol still in his hand looking out at her now.


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Chuck ran to the bluff where he knew he could get a good view of the beach below. But as he was getting there he heard the sound of a gunshot then he heard Aiko scream from the water offshore. Below he saw a man standing over Daichi pointing a gun. Chuck flashed. He didn't think because if had he wouldn't have done what he knew he had to he backed up and ran into the darkness.

"I always figured it would come to this," said Hito. "And don't think your heroics saved her. After I'm done with you I'll take care of her. You can watch," yelled Hito out to Aiko. "Then we'll see how long you can stay afloat. I'm betting not long."

"Hito, you don't have to kill her she's still the Prime Minister's daughter, our Naikaku-sōri-daijin," said Daichi as he breathing became labored. His blood began to flow into the ocean mixing with the water. The waves churned it making crimson foam.

"Such a pathetic end Daichi, you remind me of a Pink Floyd song. Time has come, this song is over, I thought I had more to say, but in your case no. Bye," said Hito as he raised his weapon.

But out of the dark Chuck came flying down from the bluff. The intersect calculated the distance and the rate of descent as well as angle and trajectory. When Chuck leaped from the bluff he knew he'd have a rough landing but in the words of Casey that was an acceptable loss. Hito turned around just as Chuck hit, he used Hito to break his fall. Both tumbled backwards into the ocean dislodging Hito's pistol from his hand. It made a loud plunk when it went into the water.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming," said Chuck as he got up dripping wet. Hito delivered two quick punches and Chuck dropped backwards making a splash.

"Bet you didn't see those either," said Hito as he pulled a tanto knife and lunged at Chuck's face. Aiko yelled for him to watch out. But Chuck was up and ready. He check Hito's arm with his left while with the right he circled up under the extended arm then stepped behind him. In one fluid motion Chuck threw Hito over his hip putting the knife arm in an arm lock that caused Hito to drop the knife and at the same time enabled Chuck to hold his face under water. Hito fought to try to get loose but in the water and sand made it impossible for him to break Chuck's hold. Hito thrashed a bit then went still and began to float.

"Chuck, Chuck, let go," yelled Rebecca as she waded out to him. "Let go, you've got him. Chuck look at me you can stop now it's okay Aiko's safe."

"What?" he said as he looked at her then down at Hito with his head underwater. The bubbles had stopped coming up. "Crap, what've I done?" He pulled Hito up and dragged him back to shore but he wasn't dead. Hito started coughing up salt water and wheezing as Rebecca rolled him over and put handcuffs on him.

Aiko's first reaction when she got to shore was to run to Daichi to check on him. He'd had his fault but in the end he did his duty. When she got to him it was too late. Aiko wiped the tears from her eyes then looked at Chuck and Rebecca.

"Lin? What about Lin is she okay? Tell me you found her too?" But they shook their heads and told her what had happened. "Come on we can't do anything else here. I'll have someone come for him," said Chuck. "We need to get changed and you need to go home. Your father's been worrying about you."

"But you have to find Lin," said Aiko. Rebecca put her arm around her and pulled her along. Chuck grabbed Hito and pushed him behind them.

"I can't climb that with my hands in cuffs," said Hito as he looked up at the bluff. "You need to take them off so I can climb or I'm liable to fall."

"Then you'd better be careful and if you fall... Oh well I jumped from the top and it didn't hurt me. Although I did land on you but don't worry the most you'll do is break something which will put you in the right mood when we sit down for our little chat."

"I'm not talking," said Hito like he meant it.

"Why do people always say that," said Chuck as he shook his head.

As they cleared the top Casey was waiting with blankets and coffee. The day was breaking and all Chuck could think about was he need to stay awake long enough for Sarah to yell at him until he could go to sleep. But it seemed he wouldn't have to wait that long as she came out from behind John and put a blanket around him.

"Thanks and I really was going to call home but things got crazy and well..." she put her finger over his mouth. "Okay I didn't call home because I didn't want you to worry. Now please don't throw me off the bluff."

"I wouldn't do that," said Sarah, "if nothing else it's really not that far down."

"It looks farther in the dark," he said. "I'm sorry if I didn't call but what was I supposed to say I was going to a firefight. You knew I was investigating a crime scene and I didn't want you to worry. I think I told you that."

"I know but you don't think I'd worry just the same. I think you're one place but then I find out you're at another. I need to trust you. But this we can talk about later right now Aiko there's someone here for you," said Sarah as Aiko's father along with the President Chien of China walked up with their escorts.

"Father," she yelled and ran to him. They hugged each other as she got his suit wet but they didn't care. They were finally together.

"Aiko, now can you tell us why you had to come here to this beach? I think we've got a right to know," said Chuck. He had an idea which seemed to be confirmed by the fact that the vial she carried around her neck was missing.

"I made a promise to mother, Dad and I had to keep it," she said as she explained the whole story to them. "... and that's the reason I had to come here. I slipped out the window while Lin and everyone were asleep. Leaving a note I told them that I had something I had to do so they wouldn't blame Lin. You have to find her."

"We're trying," said Chuck. "But it seems they slipped out when the house was hit."

"You have an admirable daughter Etto I wish mine was the same. All she's wanted to do since we arrived was to do to Disneyland..."

"No you don't understand, Lin isn't like that," said Aiko interrupting him. She looked at her father then at President Chien.

"Is there something we should know about you and Lin," asked Aiko father. She looked down at the ground then spoke.

"Okay, I think I need to confess this. Lin and I have known each other since Mom passed. We found each other on Facebook then we started Skyping. She helped me a lot when I had no one to talk to. Mr. Chien, your daughter cares and she cares a lot about you. Didn't you ever wonder why she buys so many things yet she doesn't have anything? She gives everything away."

"I.. well I never really thought about what she buys. I just pay her bills. Where does she give all those things to?"

"Hospitals mainly, especially the one where you wife is at. She told me how much what happened has affected you. She doesn't want to go to Disneyland for herself she wants you to take her. She wants to see you laugh the way you used to. She told me you used to have a nice laugh but since the incident you've never laughed and almost never smiled."

"So she wants to go to Disneyland for me," said Chien as he started to water up. Etto passed him a handkerchief.

"Looks like we've both got admirable daughters despite the fathers they have. Your people have to find Lin," said Etto to Chuck. "My government will put its full resources behind finding her. Do whatever it take just find her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lin and Jason where stuck in the abandoned camper. Before the sun came up it was tolerable but now that it was high it was starting to warm up. They understood why the camper was abandoned, it was like an oven inside, a sweatbox. Jason soon took off his tie and jacket as he began to sweat through this shirt.

"If your friend doesn't come back soon we're going to have to do something about water," said Lin. "I think I saw public showers and restrooms when we pulled in. There should be vending machines at least go get us a couple bottles of water."

"Yeah you'd love that I leave you here by yourself so you can take off like your friend who left you by yourself."

"Better that one of us gets away then both of us staying trapped. You know it doesn't take long for the body to become dehydrated."

"It takes even less with your mouth flapping. Well, we'll see if your friend got away," said Jason as he tried both Hito's and Daichi's number but both calls went to voice mail.

"What's the problem? No one picking up, maybe they're indisposed or in the disposal as in garbage..."

"Will you shut up, I need to think," said Jason as he opened the door and stood in it. The open door caused a cool draft that felt good. He was having a hard time thinking in the heat.

"I hope you're thinking about getting us water. I shouldn't say anything because it might not be in my best interests but you keep blaming us for telling those people where they could find us. But are you sure about that?"

"Will you shut up already, it's hot. I'm hot and I really don't feel like putting up with any crap right now so I'd caution you to be quiet."

"Fine I will but first just a couple of things. It's not true that no one knew where we were. You told your friend Dan, he knew. Then what? You accidently found him outside the house by himself. Who's to say that assassin squad wasn't his and your people killed them all except him. The shooting stopped when you two arrived."

"He did talk me out of calling Shanghai and Tokyo... oh no you're just messing with my head. I see the play you can't fool me, divide and conquer."

"Maybe but you have to wonder. He just happened to have an Escalade here and where was his car? You found him outside just walking the perimeter. Did he explain how he got there? Did he take a bus or taxi?"

"See there you go, you're just trying to confuse me," said Jason as he wiped off the sweat. She could tell she'd sown the seeds of doubt and with any luck they'd take root. However, she also though she was right which made what she said even more difficult to refute.

Just one last observation then I'll shut up..." she said but he cut her off.

"I thought you said that was the last one before. It's hot and you keep talking, aren't you tired yet? Will you please shut up."

"Wasn't your friend the one who was going on about how much I was worth," said Lin ignoring Jason. She knew she was pushing him but she had to try. "Seems to me he'd already done the math in his head and came up with a nice large figure."

"He was just talking, besides he offered me half. But he was talking about a repartition of the reward the Triad and the Yakuza are going to play us for pulling this off."

"Why settle for half when you can take it all and then play everyone against the other to drive up the offer. It makes only good business sense if you think about it."

"Maybe but you have to live to spend it and these aren't the people you want mad at you and you certainly don't want to double cross."

"But if they're looking for the wrong person then he can get away with it. Funny he knew there was an abandoned camper right here in the middle of nowhere. I wonder if there's a shovel out back with two graves already dug or is he going to have you dig one for the two of us?"

"What are you talking about? Or has the heat gotten to you, you're the cash cow. Without you no one is getting anything so you've got nothing to worry about."

"I'm also an inconvenient witness after he gets rid of you. Once he's got the cash and puts the blame on you, he can disappear some place where no one will ever find him. But he's your friend, no mine. I just know we need to get some water soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan parked in a strategic spot where he could watch everyone come and go. The whole area seemed to be covered with flashing blue lights. The Sheriff's deputies were doing a good job maintain the perimeter. He saw Casey roll up in his Crown Vic and he was glad he had tinted windows when he saw Sarah inside. Following them were official vehicles from the embassies it made sense they'd want to send in their own men but then Dan caught a glimpse of one of the Ambassadors.

"Crap, what to do now," thought Dan. He sat there for a couple of hours stewing trying to decide what he was supposed to do. Should he go up to the crime scene like he was told but why did they need him? This had all the ear markings of a trap. But maybe if things went the wrong way he could turn them around. First he had to get rid of his phone so they couldn't see what numbers he'd been in contact with. He tossed it out the windows as he started his car then he drove up to the police line.

"If you don't have business here buddy you need to turn around and head back. This whole area is closed off for now," said the Sheriff's deputy as he leaned into Dan's window.

"Dan Marx, Secret Service, I was called and told to report here by my boss. Can you tell me what's going on?" he said as he handed the officer his badge and I.D.

"I'm sorry they've just got me out here keeping away the press and gawkers," said the Deputy. He radioed up to the house for clearance. It didn't take him long to get a reply. "Roger that," he said as he touched his earpiece and spoke into his radio. "You can go on up they're expecting you just park where ever you can find a spot."

Dan drove up to the house. It certainly looked different by the light of day then it did a few hours before in the dark. Someone had been busy; the grounds seemed to be checkered with white sheets. He got out of his car to find Casey standing in the doorway waiting for him. When he saw him he waved for him to come in. Dan's first instinct was to run but with the Colonel's reputation he was sure he wouldn't get too far.

"Come on inside," yelled the Colonel. Dan paused as he walked over to the house looking at the huge hole in the front. He had to make at least a semblance of being shocked to sell his act or he thought.

"Looks like you've got a bad termite problem," said Dan but no one was laughing. They all stood there staring at him. "What is it? Do I have something between my teeth? What's with all the looks?""

"How about my fist," said Casey. "Remember that pistol I had you drop off for fingerprints?" Dan nodded his head. "It came back clean not a finger print on it well not on the inside."

"So the guy who used it obviously wiped it off. I take it they excluded Burns' since he had it in his hand but so the guy covered his trail. Whoever's behind this is no fool."

"I wouldn't say that," said Chuck. "You see Dan seems the Colonel handled the round in the barrel before he handed it to you and now it's clean. You can see we've got a problem with that. I guess you wouldn't mind if we check your phone."

"Funny thing I seem to have lost it. I guess with the excitement of the past few days I'm becoming a little absent minded."

"I think we've heard enough," said Sarah. "This conversation can be continued at a black site where we can take it to another level of interrogation. What do you think John?"

"Oh I'm up to a little extreme rendition," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "Make my day actually, I got to scratch my itch the other day and now this. Christmas is coming early this year."

"Let's just hold up here," said Dan as Casey relieved him of his weapon handing it to Sarah who emptied it. "You can't do this I have rights and the last time I checked this was America."

"We can move this conversation to the Chinese consulate if you like," said Casey as he patted him down taking his back up piece.

"I like that idea," said Rebecca. "I've got some new techniques I want to try out. One is really cool we drain off your blood just enough to make your heart feel like it's about to jump out of your chest then we take you to the brink before we pump it back in. We can go on like that for days until your veins or your blood or something wears out."

"Wow, just when you thought you knew them all someone comes along with a new one," said Casey as he put cuffs on Dan. "But truly it's just a variation on the death by a thousand cuts."

"Lingchi, we invented that too," said Rebecca. "I have a special jade knife to remove unwanted or unneeded body parts."

"Hold up let's talk about this. I'll give Lin and Jason up but I want something in return."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam got up early. Yawning and stretching she hopped out of bed running down the hall to Chuck and Sarah but when she got to their bedroom there wasn't anyone in. So they must be in the kitchen or living room she thought so she ran back down to the kitchen in her onesies but there wasn't anyone there either. She scratched her head then she heard Kat sleeping on the sofa. She walked quietly out the door then went out into the courtyard. She started walk over to Casey's.

"Wait, yuck I think I'm going to be sick," she said imitating his deep voice. She decided against it. "Phew, he'll try to get me to eat his muffins. No way Jose," she said she heard Morgan say that but she couldn't figure out what Jose had to do with it or why. She just shrugged her shoulder then turned and went to her Nana Mary's door. She rang the doorbell insistently until finally Morgan came to the door.

"I got it," she heard him yell. "I'm coming already can you hold on to your pants. Gez, a person can't sleep around here." He opened the door to find Sam standing in front of him still in pajamas holding her rabbit. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry. Nice pajamas," she said as she looked him over. Morgan had his Toy Story Buzz and Woody pajamas on and the comment was something Casey always made. He didn't know how to take it from a half-pint.

"Where are your parents?" asked Morgan as yawned then rubbed his eyes. He looked out in the courtyard but he didn't see anyone. The only thing he noticed was the door at Chuck and Sarah's apartment open.

"I don't know. They're not home and I'm hungry. Where's Nana Mary?"

"Who's home with you? They wouldn't go off and leave you by yourself?" Morgan was getting a little worried. This wasn't like Chuck or Sarah and maybe he ought to investigate.

"Aunt Kat's on the sofa."

"She's on the sofa? Excuse me, you came all the way over here. Why didn't you tell her you're hungry, she'd whip you up something."

"I know that Silly, but she's asleep and I didn't want to wake her."

"I was asleep too."

"No you're not, you're talking to me how can you be asleep?" said Sam as she put her hands on her hip and shook her head. "Now you're just being silly again Morgan Grimes."

"My God, a mini John Casey we've created a monster… well a mini monster."

"Morgan, don't tell her that. You know it's kind of hard to disagree with her logic," said Alex as Mary went past him and brought Sam inside to the kitchen. Lifting her up and she sat her at the table.

"How about I make everyone pancakes," said Mary as she went about getting everything ready. Then she got close to Alex and Morgan. "One of you, call Chuck or Sarah and find out what's going on," she whispered. "Okay let's make them in the shape of..."

"Bunnies," yelled Sam as she held up her rabbit and laughed.

"Oh me too," said Morgan as Alex and Mary laughed. "What? I'm in my second childhood."

"Some would argue you never left the first one," said Alex as she kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

Dan realized he was made and there was no way he was getting out of this but he had a plan B. He'd concocted this scheme when he saw the Japanese Prime Minister with his daughter. It dawned on him that a father would do anything for their child and he was in the perfect position to play deal or no deal with Lin and Jason being in the briefcase. He looked Chuck and Sarah in the face and smiled ready to begin his play knowing full well they wouldn't like it. However, in the end they'd have to get over it especially when they were ordered to from above.

"Okay let's say I give Lin and Jason up what do I get in return? I want something good, something I can use or it's no deal."

"I can get you a cell with a view at Supermax or more yard time. I can even get you pie and ice cream on Sundays. I'll even get you your choice of cells if you want."

"No you're not even close to what I want. Chuck, Sarah," Dan said smiling. Sarah so wanted to knock it off his face. "I want a Presidential pardon for everything I've done plus four million in cash. I'm sure the Chinese President will give that much up for his precious daughter." Chuck started for him but Sarah stopped him.

"No, he's trying to get to you... to all of us. Just take a deep breath then let it roll off and let's continue. We'll see who laughs last," said Sarah. "I'd like to be President but I don't see that happening."

"Yeah, we'll see who laughs last. Oh, I want everything in writing before I say a word and Sarah we just might have our first woman president but I guess as a felon I won't be able to vote. I would add that you need to hurry too."

"What's the rush? Is there something we need to know?" asked Chuck. Already he didn't like this now even less.

"Well yes, I convinced Jason not to call Shanghai or Tokyo. He went to Chinatown to ask for more men and found what he found. Did that ever scare him, you should've seen him he was as white as a sheet. I told him the pact was broken and after what he saw he believed me. Then I convinced him that everyone was going to gunning for him because he had the prize."

"What keeps us from beating it out of you right now," said Casey, "which is how I'm casting my vote. I don't think you'll hold out as long as you think you will."

"You can try but Jason won't wait around forever. He's got to make a move soon and at a certain point he's going to cut his losses and bite the bullet calling either Tokyo or Shanghai to cut a deal for protection. When he does he'll find out I feed him a load of crap then he'll disappear into the wood work with Lin and good luck finding him then. That will almost make my stay at Supermax tolerable. But once the Chinese President hears my offer, and you're going to have to tell him, then he'll pressure our President into going along with it so how much longer are we going to spin our tires here?"

"We know they've got to be in the area," said Casey but he saw the look on Chuck's face. "Come on you're not going to let that scumbag get away with this. He's making all that crap up."

"I don't think so. We have to think past what we want," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah. "We have to think about what's good for Lin and what gets her brought home as quickly as possible safe and sound."

"Chuck's right John and you know it. Our mission is to protect the girls and that's what this does. I don't like it any more than you do probably even less but I think this is the best move we can make now for Lin."

"Well isn't this strange," said Dan. "Sarah and her husband arguing for me almost touching. However, I do have you in quite the bind making this your only logical choice but like I said I want everything in writing and a copy sent to my lawyer."

"Very well," said Chuck as he held out his hand to Sarah. "Do you want to come with me to talk to the General and the Presidents?"

"I think I ought to wait here. The General ordered me not to come with John," said Sarah but as they were talking the Presidential limo pulled up with General Beckman inside.

"I hate to tell you that boat has done sailed. You know when all this is over I'd like to take off for a weekend and go back to Yosemite. Just you, me and Sam to get away from all this and listen to some of the stories that Ranger has to tell."

"Ranger Smith, I'd like that too and to get some sleep."

"I hear you on that but after sleep you're seeing Gwen and don't give me that look. It won't help you and remember what the doctor said in Yosemite."

"I know and you're right. But... no forget about it, it's nothing."

"It has to be something or you wouldn't have brought it up. We'll put a 'to be continued' here if you want and thanks for going along with me about Dan. I know this can't be easy for you after everything. I always knew you were special."

"Chuck, Sweetie thanks for saying that but I'm not special."

"You are to me," he said. She smiled at him then kissed him. "Okay here goes nothing." He started to walk out to meet the brass then stopped he turned around and came back quickly. Kissed her then whispered in her ear before going back out again.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick. What gives? He came back here with that face he's gets when he's up to something. Chuck's got a plan doesn't he," said Casey is a low voice so Dan couldn't here. "Give it up."

"Yes he does, but I can't tell you here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The abandoned camper at around noon became intolerably hot so Jason moved Lin back to the van and ran the air conditioning. It was the only way they could cool off then he decided to try the public facilities Lin had mentioned. She was right they were able to get water and hydrate which they both needed. As Lin drank her water she watched Jason dial she guessed he was still trying to call Hito and Daichi. But judging from his look they weren't picking up.

"So you can't get in touch with Hito or Daichi? I wonder what's happened to them. Your friend's been gone for a while too."

"Don't start again I'm not in the mood," said Jason as he looked down at his phone and the low-battery icon came on. "Crap now what."

"I'm hungry we didn't eat breakfast and now it's noon," said Lin. She wanted to keep the pressure up on Jason. He got out of the van and went over to the vending machine then came back with a bag of chips.

"Here eat these, they're bacon flavored think of them as brunch," said Jason as he tossed them back at her. "Bon appetite and eat up."

"Are they gluten free? If they have gluten in them then I'll feel bloated and I get gas. I don't think you want to be with me in a hot camper if I have a gas problem."

"That's a little bit too much information... wait a minute you ate those burgers and fries we got and they didn't seem to bother you nor did you complain."

"That was different I had Hito get me gluten free. You can ask him a soon as you see him," said Lin. She got what she wanted Jason growled. She knew that would remind him that he couldn't contact him.

"Are you done back there Princess? We need to go back to the camper to wait for Dan to come back."

"I need to go before we go if you know what I mean. I guess all that water ran through me and don't think I'm going to use what's in the camper."

"Okay but I'm going in with you. You can close the stall but I'm making sure you don't leave any notes this time."

"Get real even if I did who'd read it but if you insist just let you know that gluten is starting to take effect," said Lin. Jason got her out and walked in with her. She went to the stall then looked back at him.

"What now?" he said as Lin stood there at the entrance to the stall looking at him like she was expecting something from him.

"I need tissues. Have you ever been with a woman before? You make me wonder was your mother a woman? Do you date women?"

"Funny wait here there's some in the van. I swear if you move from here you'll regret it," said Jason as Lin rolled her eyes. As soon as he was gone she started looking around for something she could use as a weapon but the only thing she found was a long rusty nail she tucked in her pants.

"Here we go now can we get this show on the road and get out of here," he said as he handed her the pack. She took them then closed the door behind her.

"Don't try anything in there," he yelled.

"Well if I don't we'll be here all day," she yelled back. She stifled her laugh when she heard him growl. She had him were she wanted him. She might be his prisoner but he was also hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah ran home to get Chuck a change of clothes while he was sitting down with the Attorney General on the phone to hash out his idea for this Presidential pardon. Chuck had some ideas he wanted to talk about and some specific wording he wanted to see if the brass would buy off on. This pardon was a bitter pill to swallow for everyone but especially for the Chief of the Secret Service who Chuck wanted to apologize publically to Sarah.

"Chuck, I'm pulling up to Echo Park now," said Sarah as she talked to him via her IPhone and the blue tooth in her car. "I'm calling because I reconsidered what you said about having Jim giving me a public apology. I don't want it..."

"Come on you deserve it and it should be in the records," said Chuck. "I just think like this you can put this behind you once and for all."

"I have already. I might not have realized that before but I do now. Chuck, Sweetie I appreciate it but I don't want it. If it were a sincere apology it would be one thing but like this it's just words, words truthfully he doesn't mean so no I don't need it. I've moved on... I've moved on with you. I hope you understand."

"I do and I love you. That I do mean. We've almost got this pardon hammered out soon we'll be giving it to Dan. I don't know if you want to be here."

"I'll be back as soon as I check on Sam and pull your suit out of the closet. Morgan called this morning and said something strange about Sam being a mini Casey whatever that meant."

"I wouldn't pay much attention to what Morgan says. The man eats cereal with a fork he probably just had a bad dream. Well I guess I need to go. I need the clothes it's hard to be serious with General Beckman and the President in a bathrobe."

"That's more than you had on the other day in the shower with her."

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Nope, Love you," she said before she hung up. Sarah got out of the car and started walking across the courtyard. There was a quiet as she walk through, first she went to Mary's because that was where Morgan told her they were. She rang the doorbell and Sam came to open the door

"Excuse me why are you still in pajamas and with no shoes. The feet in your onesies are going to get filthy," said Sarah. Then she grabbed her up and kissed her. "But that's why they invented cleaners. Where is everyone?"

"They're in the kitchen. Come here I need to tell you something," she said as she whispered into Sarah's ear. She was still whispering and pointing at Morgan when she walked in.

"Okay my ears are burning," said Morgan. "Where's Chuck? Do you have any leads on the other missing girl?"

"That's where Chuck's at now. They're working out a pardon to get Marxs to talk. I need to get back as soon as I can with a set of dry clothes for Chuck."

"Dry clothes," said Sam with a little perplexed look.

"Your father fell into the ocean," said Sarah. Sam reached up and gently touched the bandage on the back of her head. "No he wasn't hurt just wet."

"So tell us about this pardon," said Mary. "What does he want other than a kill order afterwards. One I'd gladly fill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was sitting in a bathrobe across the table from the Chief of Staff and the General with the Attorney General on speaker phone in the middle. While the details were being hammered out the president, Jonah was trying to console President Chien along with Etto and Aiko. However, the bottom line was that Chien just wanted his daughter back and on that he was adamant. If he had to pay the ransom so be it. Casey watched over Marx in a separate part of the house but it was difficult not to hear Chien.

"It sounds like I'm going to get what I want, doesn't it," said Dan taunting Casey. "Come on I know this is sticking in your craw and I don't blame you. I might even send you a Christmas card from Bora-Bora."

"Funny man, take your treasonous money and run. Just make sure you run far and look every now and then over your shoulder you never know who'll be coming for you."

"Well the truth once I get this pardon I can go anywhere in the U.S. and you can't touch me. With four million that will buy a nice surveillance system and plenty of company to keep me warm at night."

"You know I could squash you like the insignificant roach you are and never think anything about it. No I take that back I would think about it or I'd think about you every time I review all my kills... your picture would be there. Now that's job satisfaction."

"Speaking of satisfaction," said Dan. They watched Chuck walk in carrying a document. "Am I going to be happy?"

"Just read it and shut up. If you like it, then we can get on with the signing making it official. Here's your lawyer," said Chuck as he sat his phone on the table in front of him."

"Pat have you looked it over," said Dan. "I know you've got some questions and as you probably figured out I got my hand caught in the cookie jar but I need to know does this get me out?"

"I don't appreciate being brought into something like this but as your lawyer I have a moral and legal obligation…"

"Come on none of us like this," said Chuck. "Just tell him what you've got to tell him and let's get this over with."

"Says the man in a bathrobe."

"Maybe I'll put you in a cell with Hito for a bit and see how things flush out there and when I mean flush that would be where he'll shove your head."

"Gentleman please, I guess a word alone with my client is out of the question," said Pat. There was silence. "It doesn't matter the document looks good just I would have put in this pardon covers all crimes committed and in progress at the moment of signing. This will keep the government from arresting you after you sign this treating it as if it were a new crime. They could turn around and label this a new crime thus revoking the pardon."

"Thank you Pat, is there anything else I need to worry about? Do you see any loopholes they could come and get me on?"

"No loopholes on the part of the government. Other than what I mentioned it's pretty straight forward but what in the devil is going on."

"Take my word for it," said Chuck. "You're better off not knowing." Chuck hung up then looked at Dan. "Okay I'll have that put in then will you sign?"

"Put that in and then it's a go maybe I'll have my copy framed," said Dan as he looked it over. "Oh Chuck just you need to hurry when I left them they had no food and no water."

"When we're done Chien is having a ship detoured to bring your money to you. There was a cargo ship, the Yangtze, carrying money to a government the PRC was supporting. It's all yours here is the bill of lading along with all the paperwork that says the money is yours just like you wanted cash."

"I want to see it. It's not that I don't trust you but I don't."

"We don't have time to go down to the port," said Chuck as he pulled out his tablet. "Look here's a spy sat view of the Port of San Pedro and there is the Yangtze. You can see with your own eyes. She's tied to the pier and will stay there for you. I can guarantee it."

"Okay just give me my pardon and money then we'll go get the girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was having a hard time putting up with the heat and Lin so he was spending as much time as possible outside the camper. It was quieter and cooler there but this also left Lin alone inside to try and figure a way out. In the bedroom the window had been broken out long ago with just a gaping hole where it was. Once Jason went outside she climbed out the window then up on top of the roof. She tore part of her pants cuff putting it through the nail she tossed in away from the camper.

"Augh," she said as she laid down on the burning hot the roof but she had to be quiet and still if her plan was going to work. When she heard Jason inside it was time to see if it would work.

"Gez, where is she," she heard him say as he started looking through the camper. "Crap where could she have gone." He ran outside and looked around he found the piece of cloth from her pants and started to run off in that direction.

"The road, she's heading for the road," he said. "Just wait until I catch up to her there'll be hell to pay for this. I swear I'm going to chain her to a tree." He cursed as he ran down the trail to the road.

"How much of a lead could she have," he said to himself then he saw Dan's escalade driving towards him. He was about to wave to him to stop when he saw he wasn't alone.

"She was right," said Jason. "The bastard sold me out. Gez, it was him oh crap I've been an idiot this has been him all the time. Well you can't go back." He started rubbing his little finger thinking about what to do next.

Dan drove up Sycamore canyon with Chuck and Casey. Sarah rode up with the General and the Chinese President who brought up the end of a group of four government vehicles. The sun was still high and it was hot. When Chuck saw the camper he didn't like it there was no telling how hot it was inside.

"Chuck I can't do an IR scan inside," said Casey. "The camper's too hot I'm just getting red. Let's send in our resident traitor. He can flush Jason out."

"No. I'm going in I don't want Dan anywhere near Jason or Lin. Jason is liable to go ballistic and I don't want Lin in the middle. I've got a vest on so I guess that makes me the bullet magnet again. Pull in front of the van that way he would be able to leave if he makes a run for it. Okay John, I'm going in."

"Chuck, be careful I love you," radioed Sarah. "Remember walnut needs a father and so does Sam so don't do anything stupid."

"I love you to," said Chuck as he saw Casey's face. "Don't worry I love you too."

"Get out of here before you become a victim of friendly fire." Chuck got out and slowly walked up to the camper door.

"Jason, don't shoot you're surrounded you might as well give it up. There's only one way this can end if you keep this up. I'm unarmed and I'm coming inside to talk face to face."

"Chuck, I don't like this," radioed Casey. "Why isn't he answering? You need to watch your back… wait I got movement on the roof."

"Hold up there's no one inside," radioed Chuck. "I want to take a look."

He ran out tried to look on top but couldn't see much so he got a running start at the camper springing off the doorstep he leaped over to the window frame and got up where he could see Lin. She smiled at him then passed out.

"We got her guys, we got her. I need a medic here on the double," radioed Chuck. He picked her up then jumped off. "John water and bring me an IV we need to get her hydrated right away."

"Don't go away," said Casey as he slapped handcuffs on Dan then got what Chuck asked for.

"Boy, her back looks like burnt stir fry," said Casey as he got water in her while Chuck started the IV then he took the water from Casey and poured it on her and elevated her feet. "Any sign of Jason?"

"No but right now we need to get her core temperature down. She needs to be taken to a hospital. What's taking that medic so long?"


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

President Chien paced the floor next to his daughter's bed in Westside Memorial. His shoes made a hollow noise because he had insteps put in to make him appear taller. It was a trick, a way he used when dealing with people to make them look up at him or that was what he told her. However, because of them Lin always knew when her father was near even in the dark when she was frightened.

"Bà, Dad" said Lin smiling as she woke up. "You're here or am I dreaming." Her father sat next to her bed and held her hand.

"No I'm here," he said and also Etto the Prime Minister of Japan and Aiko. "Rest, you're in the hospital now and you're safe." Lin smiled but she had difficulty turning without it hurting.

"Don't move too fast miss," said a doctor standing at the foot of her bed looking over her chart. "You've got first and second degree burns on your back and first on the backside of your legs. You need to drink and I mean drink also when you're not thirsty. When you came in you were… well I don't want to say the word 'severely' but you were dehydrated. Luckily the people who found you got you stabilized before you were brought in."

"That would've been Chuck," said Aiko as she stood by Lin's bed. "I have to apologise for leaving you alone. I'm sorry…"

"Shush sister," said Lin as she put out her hand and Aiko took it. "Did you do what you needed to get done?" Aiko nodded her head. "Then that's all that matters. Bà I really should thank Chuck and his wife."

"In good time," said Chien then he turned to the Doctor. "When can I take her home?" The words cut Lin deep but it was to be expected after everything.

"Well I'd like to keep her overnight for observation but after that just follow my instructions and I don't see any reason she can't travel. Just as I said drink but stay away from caffeinated beverages like tea, coffee or coke. Caffeine is a diuretic and that's the last thing you need right now."

"How about a strawberry milkshake?" asked the President. Lin smiled and laughed.

"I don't see any problem with it as long as her stomach can tolerate the milk," said the doctor. He wrote in her chart then stepped out.

"I'm having them brought in for everyone," said Chien. "There are two points Etto and I agreed on during our talks. We both love strawberries, but you two knew that and we've both got admirable daughters despite their fathers. We'll go home after we've made a trip to Disneyland. I'm curious to see what this capitalist playground looks like where they indoctrinate their young."

"You're the perfect father," said Lin as everyone laughed, "but does this mean that you've given up on trying to come to an agreement."

"Well since you've adopted a sister that means we're all related and family takes care of family. So I don't know how yet but I'm sure we can work something out."

"That's right," said Etto. "We agree to disagree but we're a work in progress like any family. The first thing we need to do is show what happens when you mess around with the family. My Ambassador is working on something now"

"See we're agreeing already and my Ambassador is working on something too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove Dan down to the pier to pick up his money. Dan was riding shotgun with Chuck and Sarah in the back of the Escalade. Dan was happy smiling and humming as they drove through the various checks. The sun was low as evening was coming and Chuck was bone tired. He tried to stay awake but kept nodding off until finally his head fell on Sarah's shoulder not to come back up.

"I'm going on the record as saying I hate this idea," said Casey then he glanced back at Chuck. I'm glad someone can sleep."

"Leave him alone John, Chuck is going on two days without closing his eyes. I think he deserves this moment to rest."

"Sorry Colonel a deal's a deal," said Dan smirking glancing back at Sarah. "You know now that I've got four million you and I could paint the town."

"In red with your blood," said Sarah. "Just turn round and keep your head moving. It's harder to hit a moving target in case I get an itch."

"Now you're talking my language sister. That's what I'm saying a nice clean headshot then we dump the body is acid and twenty-four hours from now nothing will be left to identify."

"Nice try Johnny boy but my lawyer is expecting me to call in twelve hours if I don't call in he's going straight to the police looking for all of you."

"So you know what they call three lawyers who jumped off the Empire State building… a good start. People have accidents all the time and I'm sure most of them are. But one less ambulance chaser no one is going to raise an eye."

"No John," said Chuck as he woke up. He covered his mouth as he yawned then kissed Sarah. "No John a man is only good as his word. We gave our word so now we have to keep it.

"Do you think this scumbag would worry about keeping his word if the shoe were on the other foot? I don't think so he's already a traitor."

"I'm not concerned about him I'm concerned about myself and us. We can't waver or change our moral compass because it's convenient. Its things like these that temper our souls. John, we are who we are, know yourself and know your enemy you can win a hundred battles without a single loss."

"Enough with the fortune cookie logic, we're almost there," said John as he saw the mast of the ship towering above the containers.

"Before we get to the Yangtze one last time," said Chuck. "Are you sure you have no idea where Jason's at or how we can track him down?"

"No I gave you guys his phone number and everything I knew about him. But he never told me who he was in touch with in Shanghai or Tokyo. He never used names just their cover names, Dragon Head and Oyabun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason tossed his phone as soon as he saw Dan drive by with the other government escalades. Lin had been right Dan was the one who'd sold them out but now it was too late to do anything about it. He laughed to himself as he walked to the Pacific Coast highway then headed towards L.A.

"Wait until Dan gets there and finds everyone gone," said Jason to himself. He looked at his hand and thought about what had happened to Wei.

"Little fingers don't have much purpose," he mumbled to himself. He quickly ducked off the road and hid when he heard a siren racing towards him from behind but it blew past without slowing down.

"Phew that was close," he thought as he got back on the road. Then he saw a VW van driving towards him so he stepped out in the road and put out his thumb. Much to Jason's surprise the man pulled over.

"You look like you had road trouble. Do you need help," asked the driver. "Get in I'm headed towards L.A."

"Good me too," said Jason. "I was traveling with a friend and our car broke down. I left him to deal with it while I took off. I really need to get to Union Station or I'll miss my train."

"Been there, done that. Must be important whatever you've got going to violate state law section 21957, No person shall stand in a roadway for the purpose of soliciting a ride from the driver of any vehicle."

"I've got an important meeting to attend which maybe make this an exaggeration but it could be a matter of life or death."

"I was just poking fun at you about quoting the law. I know it because that's what some fascist cop told me when he issued me a ticket for pretty much the same thing. Oh hells bells, I don't have anything earth shaking going on I'll run you to the station. Behind you there's some water grab a bottle and help yourself. You look like you could use a drink."

"Yes, I appreciate it. The names George... George Sasebo," said Jason as he held out his hand. The man reached over and shook it.

"Nice to meet George, the name is Lewis DeWitt. I just retired from working for the man now I'm going up and down the coast fishing." Jason looked in the back at all the fishing gear and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Looks like you're taking your retirement seriously," said Jason as he held up his bottle of water to thank him again.

"I'm retired now fishing is my work," said Lewis and they both laughed. Lewis drove Highway One all the way to Santa Monica then as he was about to get on the 110 they passed two state patrol cars parked by the roadside getting ready to put up a roadblock.

"Looks like they're looking for someone," said Lewis then he laughed. "Maybe they're looking for you... you were hitchhiking."

"Then I really would be late for my meeting," said Jason. They both laughed as Lewis nodded his head and started singing the refrain from 'Proud Mary' while humming the rest.

"I don't want to say anything," said Lewis as they pulled into Union Station. Jason, he felt his Glock under his jacket. "But you need to do something about the way you look before your meeting. I've been in quite a few of these power meetings in my day and well... I'm sorry but you need to do something."

"I've got it covered, I'm traveling up to Vancouver today getting cleaned up on the train then when I arrive tomorrow I'll have a fresh suit waiting for me. But thanks."

"Well if you're going to talk the talk **,** you **'** ve got to walk the walk or something like that if that even makes sense... whatever I'm just glad I don't have to do that anymore. Here you go and good luck George."

"I should offer you something for the ride and water."

"No just go knock them dead," said Lewis as Jason got out. Jason only hoped he wasn't the one who was going to be knocked dead.

Inside the train station he went to the lockers and there he went to number 319. He took the key off he kept on a chain around his neck and opened it. Inside he had a change of clothes, clean passports, credit cards and cash.

"Okay now isn't the time to screw up," he said to himself as he avoided all the cameras. After taking everything out he went to the rest room where he could change and get cleaned up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hito was sitting in a black ops site downtown. General Beckman was overseeing his detention personally. She liked a challenge and wanted a crack at breaking him but the Japanese wanted him too. Their Ambassador had asked the Chief of Staff a personal favor since Hito was a Japanese citizen to allow them to try him in court. They were going for the death penalty seeing his case matched the nine point requirement.

"Hito, I have your record here," said the Ambassador sitting next to the General. Do you have any remorse for your actions?

"My only regret is I didn't shoot the spoilt brat when I had the chance. But if you give me the opportunity I can correct that quickly."

"Then I think we're done here," said the Ambassador. "I don't see any problem with asking for the death penalty. My government has filed a request for extradition."

"You hear that Hito. You're going to be sent back home where they will hang you," said the General. "The only way that will be stopped is if you turn evidence. In that case I can offer you witness protection here in the U.S. It's up to you. I can give you a couple of hours to make up your mind if not you'll be homeward bound on a plane for Tokyo where they'll fit you up with a necktie and make you six inches taller."

"Go to hell," said Hito as he sat back in his chair with an air of defiance.

"Probably," said the General. "But you'll get there before I will. I'm declaring you non-cooperative and remanding you to the custody of the Japanese government. My men will escort you with the Ambassador to LAX where they will place you on a JAL plane turning you over to the Japanese secret service."

"Is this supposed to scare me into telling everything I know about the Yakuza? I don't hardly think so you need to try harder."

"No," said the Ambassador. "I never thought you'd talk but we will make an example out of you for all your Yakuza buddies. The message will be we don't screw around with bugs; we squash them and you my friend as just another lowlife who's too stupid to realize that someone is playing him. The truth is your Oyabun will be sipping on Saki while you're dangling from a rope."

"But I'll have my honor..."

"Honor," said the General, "you people have no idea what true honor is. You think there's honor in kidnapping a girl and taking her from her father. I don't know how that fits in the noble eightfold path or the four noble truths. But it seems to me that you've created enough bad karma to make your soul as black as tar."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," hissed Hito. "And as far as a trial well my people have very good lawyers. The end may not be what you think it will be."

"That may be but when you leave here I'm going send a message to Secretary of State saying we had an interesting conversation over an unsecure line..."

"But that's a lie, you can't do that!"

"I'm a spy, I lie for a living. Goodbye Hito and I wish you good luck. Now was that a lie."

"You can't do that," he screamed over and over as the General and the Ambassador got up and left. The General had every intention on keeping this promise and she had no regrets whatsoever when she picked up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey pulled up at the bottom of the ship's brow and looked up at the ship. To him it looked like another rust bucket, an ecological disaster waiting to happen. He shook his head as he looked at it but in a certain way it made sense to use a ship like this to transport clandestine funds. No one would ever give it a second look and with the right people in place doing customs anything could be moved in and out of country with no one being the wiser.

"Well we're here," said John. "I'll stay with the car. You never know what commie rift-raft might come off that thing. You should tell them to take their rat guards off that way they could get free meat for their stir fry."

"No John, we might need you on board," said Chuck. "I need you to humor me and come along."

"Yeah I might need someone to help me carry my money," said Dan as he rubbed his hands together. "Can we get on with this?"

"Chuck one word about me helping that perp carrying his ill got gains and I'm going to have to hurt someone. I mean it the man is a number one jerk."

"You won't hear me arguing that," said Sarah. That's when Casey noticed she was being awfully quiet. She had more reason than anyone to be upset but she was taking this quietly, too quietly.

"Well I might be a jerk but I'm a rich jerk now. Colonel, if you help me carry my money off I'll tip you… oh say twenty dollars but only if you do a good job."

"Oh let me break something anything a leg, an arm even a finger. We never said we'd let him walk away without a ding or two."

"No John you can't ding him. Come on everyone follow me," said Chuck. "Dan you want what's coming to you follow me." Chuck led everyone up the ship's brow and at the top waiting for them were Ambassador Mei Sheng and the Ship's Captain.

"Ambassador, we brought you Dan Marx like I agreed. Please take us down below so he can get what he deserves," said Chuck. Casey looked over at Sarah who had a small smile on her face something was going on.

The Ambassador turned to the captain and spoke to him in Chinese. The Captain nodded his head then pointed to a ladder going below decks and said something back.

"Marx, we have to follow him down below," said Chuck as he waved Marx to go ahead but he paused. "After everything you don't want your reward?"

"No I didn't say that... okay but I'm warning you no funny business," said Dan as he cautiously started down below.

"I can assure you there's nothing funny about this," said Chuck as he followed behind him. "Guys please keep up."

"Just go on," said Casey. "I think we can find our way on this rust bucket." But to Casey's amazement the ship had a whole different aspect below decks. There wasn't a speck of rust and the bulkheads were clean. He figured out what the ship actually was. Like the infamous Russian trawlers that never trawled for fish this was a surveillance vessel with the latest Chinese spyware.

"Chuck, you brought us onboard a commie spy ship," said Casey as he noticed the looks they were getting from the crew. Evidently they hadn't seen that many westerners and especially on their ship.

"Don't worry John; you're as much a novelty for them as they are for us. Just keep up please," said Chuck. "Ambassador was it difficult to get everything ready?"

"Not really just a lot of red tape and Mr. Marx, I hope you're worth the effort."

"Your President got his daughter back didn't he? I think that's what's important," said Dan as they stopped outside a hatch.

"Yeah after you kidnapped her and held her for ransom," said Chuck. "Or do you deny any involvement in her abduction?"

"I won't deny I was involved but I think what we should all look at is the happy outcome and now I want what's mine. Remember John you can always earn a twenty."

The Captain opened the hatch and men from the Chinese MSS came out grabbing Dan. They pushed him against the bulkhead handcuffing him then patting him down.

"Wait, what's going on? You can't do this I have a pardon..." Dan started screaming but the Chinese men pushed him inside then closed the inner bar door. Chuck had led him to the ship's brig. "Oh I'm going to turn my lawyer loose on you guys."

"Go ahead," said Chuck. "Let me clarify something, you received a pardon for the president of the United States not from the president of China. The Ambassador here is arresting you in the name of the People's Republic of China from whom you have no pardon."

"You can't do that I'm a U.S. citizen in the U.S. You can't extradite me to a foreign government without a hearing."

"And you're right if we were still in the United States but when we walked across the brow we technically entered Chinese territory. You see this ship might not look it but the Yangtze is still listed in the Chinese national registry as a warship. By the time your lawyer can take any action this ship will be in international waters and you'll be headed for a Chinese courtroom. The Chinese court system is streamlined; you'll either get forced labor for the rest of your life or a bullet to the back of the head. I guess that will depend on how much intel you give up on the Triad."

"I wave my pardon I want to be tried in the U.S. You can't do this to me."

"Sorry that ship has done sailed. Oh, about your four million... that money will be confiscated. Dan you know what they say about payback. Well this is mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hito was driven out to LAX under armed escort and taken up to the plane where the Ambassador and men from the Japanese Secret Service took custody of him. He was taken onboard then shackled to a chair. After the hand off the men in black left and the General watched the plane take off. She called Chuck to check on the situation at the pier.

"Colonel, I was calling Chuck to see how everything went. I'm at the airport watching the JAL flight take off. How did things go at the pier?"

"Both Chuck and Sarah are asleep in the back but everything went as planned I think. The Chinese have Dan and the ship's pulling out. Remind me not to piss Chuck off. I hate giving anything up to the commies but I can live with this."

"I didn't like it either but it was the only way. We'll see if they're as good as their word. They promised to share any intel they get from him."

"Do you want me to wake them?"

"No let them sleep they've earned their rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Mary made breakfast for everyone. Sam and Sarah had bunny pancakes while Chuck just had coffee. He looked at his watch and told Sarah they had to go or they'd be late. But she looked at him strangely. Beckman had cleared them for a couple days of R & R and she knew how she wanted to spend it or at least part.

"Come on we need to go," said Chuck as he pulled Sarah away. "Mom, you've got Sam. Sam you behave we'll be back soon."

"Chuck, what's gotten into you," said Sarah but he pulled her along. "Well wait one minute." She turned back and gave Sam a kiss before going out with him.

"Get in the car," said Chuck as he held the door open for her. "You've got an appointment you can't miss."

"Oh Chuck you set me up an appointment with Gwen, didn't you?" He didn't have to answer his face said everything.

"Yes and I told you I'm making you go one way or another so put your seatbelt on and get comfortable. Maybe we can finally have that conversation we were supposed to have."

"It's nothing actually when I said I understood but... well you guys think differently from us. You told the doctor..."

"Actually I ordered him and if that has done anything to walnut it's on me."

"No Chuck it's on us. I chose to go so I put myself in the situation. You only did what... well what you knew was right. Sweetie, I can't think of walnut separate from me. I don't know how to explain this to you. If you were a woman you'd understand but you're not. But you see walnut and me as being separate while what I see is us as one. What I'm saying is the baby and I need each other. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying you did the wrong thing what I'm saying is this time it was right. Chuck, what would you do if there was a burning building with Sam and I inside and you could only get one of us out?"

"I'd save Sam then burn to death with you. I grew up without parents with only Ellie, I know it can be done if it's necessary but I'll never find another you."

"Oh Chuck," said Sarah but before she could say anything the monitor came up and flickered then General Beckman appeared.

"Good I caught you before your appointment. Before you complain I'm here to brief you on the latest events. Hito never made it to Tokyo somehow a cyanide capsule was placed in the air vent above his seat by the time they figured out something was wrong he was dead. A rather macabre discovery was found in Vancouver a hand was found in a dumpster in Chinatown. DNA and fingerprints revealed it was Jason Wang's left hand so far that's the only body part that has been discovered."

"All that's nice and I would add let's give Jason a hand," said Chuck, "but none of that is so important that it couldn't wait, something else happened. I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Chuck, the deep database was broken into or at least we think so. We... I need you to come and verify this. You can bring everyone but only you two know about the break in. I'll explain when you get here. Beckman out."

"What do you think that was all about?"

"I don't know but you're not getting out of your appointment if that's what you're thinking."

"I love you," said Sarah as they pulled up next to Gwen's clinic. She leaned over and kissed him then whispered in his ear. "Maybe we could stay here for a bit."

"I love you too," said Chuck as kissed her back. "But we really need to go or you'll be late." She ran her hand inside his shirt and kissed him pushing him against the door. "Maybe we can wait for a little while."

Continued Chuck vs The Wall


End file.
